


Dark Paradise

by Iplaydead



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Avenger Loki, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jötunn Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, Marriage, Pregnancy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, blackmail attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 54,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iplaydead/pseuds/Iplaydead
Summary: Loki and Octavia are stranded on Muspelheim; home of the Fire Giants. To make matters worse the pair cannot stand one another. However, it doesn't take long for Octavia to realize that if she wants to survive, she's going to have to learn to trust Loki, and vice-versa, resulting in an unexpected relationship."She barely had time to register the fact they'd been sucked into the black hole as she watched the portal close behind them.She wanted to scream, but she couldn't bring herself too.Instead, she gripped onto Loki for dear life, thinking about everything she had not gotten to experience yet, and how she had just barely started living.She was sure they were both going to die; they were falling, and fast."





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea and decided to put it into words.   
> Enjoy!

If there was one thing Octavia had not planned on when she had arrived in New York earlier that day, it was to be alone and lost in a world she didn't know, and with a _GOD_ who was claimed to be deadly, harsh and cold. The day had started out normal. She got off the plane with no problems and caught a cab to meet up with her cousin, Jane and her boyfriend, Thor; whom she had not yet met, but had heard enough about him to write a book. Jane had been excited to see her and Thor had been exactly as she had expected; overly cheerful and loud. Octavia forced a smile across her face when she spoke with him. It was still weird her cousin was dating a space alien, and he talked funny. They had met up at Stark tower and Thor had offered to introduce her to the rest of the Avengers. She accepted, graciously, excited to meet a room full of superheroes. They had all been polite, except for one in particular; Thor's brother, Loki. He had rolled his eyes and stormed off, making it well aware he was uninterested in meeting ' _Jane Foster's child relative.'_ She may have been younger, but she was far from little. She had just turned twenty-three the following week, so she considered herself far from a 'child.' Octavia had decided immediately she couldn't stand Loki and wondered why he was even there to begin with.

Later that day, they had all gone out for a picnic in a nearby park and to Octavia's disgust Loki had joined them, though, he stayed off to himself and she found herself wondering once again why he even bothered. Not long after everyone had gotten settled, there was a loud crash. Octavia was off to the side with her earbuds in, listening to music, oblivious to the incoming danger heading straight for her. It was when she felt two strong arms grab her and pull her to the side that she became aware of the chaos around her. There were blasts of fire from all sides and she found herself being dragged around, barely missing their impact by inches. Octavia finally had the sense to look to see who her rescuer was, and to her surprise, it was the one person who she had least expected to come to her aid; Loki.

“What's happening!” Octavia cried, but Loki didn't answer. Honestly, she didn't blame him. It was hard to talk and dodge fireballs. They came to a nearby picnic table and he basically threw her underneath it, but he was also careful not to hurt her in the process, which surprised her even more.

“Stay down and do not move. No matter what you see, do not move!” Loki demanded, before running back to help the Avengers, and from what she was seeing, they had been caught _horribly_ off guard.

Octavia could now see what they were dealing with from her hiding spot, but she had no idea what these creatures were, or where they had come from. Their hair was basically fire and they stood to be larger than even Thor, by quite a lot, and their eyes glowed a deep fiery red to match their skin color. Loki and Thor were doing the majority of the work, while Iron Man awaited his suit, and Black Widow had taken Jane to safety. Hawkeye attempted to slow them down with his arrows, but after a few attempts, he retreated, realizing the creatures were completely unfazed by them; even the explosive arrows. Captain America had been holding his own for a while, but now, he was even getting his ass handed to him.

The battle seemed to last forever, but now that Iron Man had his suit Octavia realized the Avengers stood more of a chance. Though, they were all still clearly struggling. Maybe not Thor and Loki so much, but definitely the rest of them. One of the monsters looked right at Octavia and gave a fang-baring smile. It was clear it had found an easy target, and it was now heading straight for her. She knew Loki had told her to stay put, but surely this would be an exception? Octavia didn't give herself time to decide, as she quickly crawled out from under the table and began to run.

 

Loki glanced over and saw one of the fire giants chasing Jane's younger cousin. _Why the hel didn't she stay put?_ Loki rolled his eyes and headed towards them running as fast as his legs would allow, for if he slowed down even for a second, there would be a chance he would not make it to her in time. He had been right, because the moment he took down the giant she had tripped and was now scrambling to get free of its clutches, screaming bloody murder. _Shit._ If frost giants could burn skin, could fire giants do so as well? Loki killed the creature easily and pulled the girl away from its grasp and just as he had feared, her leg was badly burned, and she had yet to stop screaming. Loki lifted her into his arms and ran to a more secluded area, placing her down gently on the grass. She had finally stopped screaming, but she was sobbing incoherently and complaining about how much her leg hurt.

“You must calm yourself.” Loki said in the most soothing voice he could manage, though, it didn't come out very soothing. He was highly stressed and irritated. “Your name, what is your name again?” he asked, in an attempt to get her mind on something else.

“Oc-Octavia.” she managed between sobs. “It hurts. It hurts so bad.”

“I know. Lie on your back, I can heal you.” She complied and Loki placed his hands on her injured leg, causing her to scream out in pain again. “I'm sorry, Octavia. This is going to hurt, but it won't last.” Loki cringed when she screamed again as he poured his healing magic into her. He knew it was painful, but hopefully not for too long. Loki let out a sigh of relief when she had finally stopped screaming, now replaced by heavy breaths, caused by the sensations of his seidr.

"Thank you." Loki could tell the girl was trying to be brave, but she was clearly terrified.

Loki nodded and pulled her to her feet. “I must get you somewhere saf-” he was cut off by a powerful blast, knocking him to the ground. It was when the wind started to blow wildly that Loki knew exactly what was happening.

He heard Octavia scream again and he quickly pulled himself up and grabbed her hand as she was being pulled into the air, right towards the open portal. Loki was on his feet now, but the force was pulling him with her; his feet dragged the ground as he tried to find any sort of grip, but it was useless. Loki managed to get a better hold on her and pulled her against his chest, he tried to turn to walk away from the pull of the vortex, but it was too strong. He had just felt his feet leave the ground when he heard Thor yell his name.  
  
  
Octavia's eyes grew wide when she realized Loki was no longer in control of the situation. She barely had time to register the fact they'd been sucked into the black hole as she watched the portal close behind them. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't bring herself too. Instead, she gripped onto Loki for dear life, thinking about everything she had not gotten to experience yet, and how she had just barely started living. She was sure they were both going to die; they were falling, and fast. Loki suddenly turned their bodies and he took the impact when they hit the ground. Octavia found herself uninjured and alive, but Loki didn't look so good. He was unconscious and his breathing was shallow. It was when she noticed he was bleeding from a head wound, that she began to panic.

“Loki! Loki, please! Wake up!” she begged, shaking him gently. Octavia didn't know a whole lot about head injuries, but she assumed hard shaking was a no, no. “Loki...” He didn't wake up. She didn't know what else to do, so she curled against him as close as she could get to make sure nothing could hurt him. She laughed at her ridiculous attempt to _protect_ Loki. If anything did show up right now, they were both dead. When she finally got the courage to glance around, she realized that most of the ground was on fire, soot covered everything, and she was pretty sure she could even see lava. Octavia began to wonder if they had fallen straight into Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Octavia find themselves in a very dangerous place.

Octavia couldn't tell how much time had passed before Loki began to stir. She raised up, but stayed close watching him intently. Loki groaned as he awoke and winced when he placed a hand to his open head wound. When Loki tried to sit up, he immediately had to lie back down. "Loki?" she expressed, concerned. 

"I'm well, I just need a moment." He explained. "I hit the ground rather hard." Octavia nodded and gave him a few minutes. When he attempted to sit up again, he was successful, but he had made no attempt to stand. He looked rough and she had a feeling Loki was trying to act as if he felt better than what he really did. Loki took the moment to gather his surroundings and quickly realized he needed to get up, and now. "We need to go, right now." His legs shook as he stood up, but he managed to keep his balance.

"Loki? What it is? What's wrong?" She'd seen the look on his face when he'd realized where they were. If he was nervous, how the hell was she suppose to remain calm?

"Shh. We are lucky to have stayed alive this long." he whispered. "We must find shelter, I'll explain where we are then." 

She nodded and followed close behind Loki, mirroring his actions. He was staying low to the ground and crawling slowly behind some boulders. Octavia couldn't be sure if he was moving so slowly just to be quiet, or if he was still in pain. She hadn't noticed Loki had stopped, so she crawled right into him, but he only grabbed her hand and gave her a finger to his lips, indicating for her to be quiet. In front of them, were four of the same exact monsters that had attacked them not that long ago. The monsters were walking east of them, and they had not seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary, but Loki made sure to wait long after they were out of sight before he started moving forward again. An hour went by without seeing anything and Loki had finally managed to find a small cave. He went on ahead of her, to be sure it was vacant and to his relief, it was. Loki was worn out and he hurt all over. The fall had affected him more than he wanted to admit, but he didn't want to worry the already almost panicked girl, sitting next to him even more. Not that he really cared about her feelings, he just didn't feel like trying to calm her down afterwards. Loki knew he would be healed by morning, so really, there was no point in even bringing the subject up. 

"Where are we?" Octavia asked after a while, sitting with her chin resting on her knees. "What is this place?"

"Muspelheim." When she gave Loki a confused expression, he elaborated. "One of the worlds in the nine realms. It's, not pleasant." Loki sighed. Muspelheim was one of the few places Loki had never visited, or explored. After hearing about what dwelled here, Loki wasn't exactly thrilled about meeting any of the residents. "Fire giants reside here, as well as fire demons of many varieties. It is ruled by a fire giant named Surtr."

"So, we're in hell?"

"No, but it is a close second. Honestly, for me this would be hell. I don't do well with heat." he spat bitterly. 

Octavia nodded, unsure of what else she should say. "Thank you. For saving my life." 

Loki scoffed. "You're welcome." he told her dryly. "Although, if you would have just listened we would not be here." 

"It was coming straight for me! What was I suppose to do?" she barked. 

"Stay put, as I instructed. Someone would have intercepted the giant. I told you, no matter what you saw to stay put!" Loki shouted, finally able to express his anger with her now that he was sure they were safe. Well, at least for the moment. "Now look where we are!" he snarled. 

Octavia was embarrassed and even a little hurt. Loki didn't have to be such an asshole; he didn't have to yell at her. How was she supposed to know someone would have stopped the giant in time? "Why did you even bother?" she muttered, standing up and relocating herself to the opposite side of the cave. Octavia wanted nothing more than to be as far away from Loki as possible, but seeing as how small the cave was, it was pointless. She had decided to give him the silent treatment, but then realized, she was going to _have_ to talk to him. "How do we get out of here?" she finally asked.

"We don't." Loki spat angrily. "My sedir seems to be weakened here, and I have no idea how to get out of this realm. It isn't safe to explore being so close to nightfall, so for now we are staying put." 

"Seriously!" 

"I am not forcing you to stay here. Please, take your chances with the fire giants, or the demons. See how long you last without me." Loki snarled and closed his eyes. He was done with the dramatics, he needed to sleep. 

Octavia never replied. She knew Loki was right; she had no chance of surviving out there on her own alone. They would just have to wait until morning and figure out a plan then. She gave Loki a quick glance and he looked as if he was already sleeping and she almost felt bad for him. Almost. 

 

It was the middle of the night (she assumed) when Octavia woke up, freezing. _Freezing?_  Why was she so cold all of a sudden? I mean, weren't they basically on the sun right now? She shivered, and curled up into the fetal position hoping to warm herself. To her disappointment, it didn't help a damn bit and she let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Are you cold?" she heard Loki ask suddenly. 

"Y-Yes." she stuttered, due to her teeth chattering. Loki let out a heavy sigh and she heard him move towards her, then felt him curl himself around her. Any other time, she would have punched him in the face, but she knew he was only doing it in an effort to keep her warm. Octavia had decided she would let it go and turned over, in order to bury herself more against Loki, seeking his warmth. It helped some, well, a lot, but Loki was abnormally cold. Still, it was definitely better than nothing. "Why is it so cold all of a sudden?"

"It works the same way, as would a desert. It is ridiculously hot in the daytime, and freezing at night." he mumbled sleepily. "Now, sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and I don't want to hear you whining about being tired." 

Octavia rolled her eyes, but listened and it wasn't long before she felt herself drifting off to sleep, oddly comfortable against Loki's embrace. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia realizes surviving with Loki, just got a lot harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to note: I am using some of the loar on Muspelheim, and then there are some things I am making up as I go. So, just throwing that out there. ;D

"NO!" Jane made an attempt to run towards her cousin, only to be stopped by Natasha. "NO! NO! NO!" she wailed, falling to her knees.

Natasha wasn't sure how to react to what she had just witnessed. Jane's cousin and Loki had just been sucked into a vortex and now everything was calm, as if nothing had ever happened. The only evidence that remained was the dead bodies of the creatures that had attacked them. Natasha just held onto a hysterical Jane and watched a panicked Thor run towards where they had been sucked up, with a lost expression on his face.

 

"Thor, what happened to them?" Tony asked cautiously, as he walked up behind him. "Are they-"

"Dead?" Thor finished; swallowing. "I do not know. I assume there was a long fall..." he didn't elaborate, and realized he had started to shake. How many times was he going to have to watch Loki die?

Tony closed his eyes for a moment."Okay, say they did survive, she's with Loki. He'll protect her, won't he?"

"He will, but I fear it will not matter. I fear, even Loki will be outmatched for what they are to face." 

"Where did that take them, Thor?" 

Thor stayed silent for several moments before answering. "Muspelheim, the home of the fire giants that just attacked us." 

"Loki did okay back there?" Tony was confused. Loki could handle himself, why was Thor so worried?

"It's not the giants that are the threat, though, with enough, even Loki would be outmatched." Thor's voice had converted to a whisper. "I fear, I have once again lost my brother and Jane her cousin." 

"You don't know that for sure." Tony pointed out. Thor had never been so easy to give up. "You cannot just give up on them!"

"How would you expect me to get to them?" Thor growled. "The Bifrost is still down, and I doubt father will allow Heimdall to grant me access to such a place." 

"You mean your dad would just leave them there!" Tony gasped. "And I thought my father was a shitty parent." 

"They are lost to us, unless Loki can find his way out." Thor sighed, shaking his head. How was he supposed to tell Jane that her cousin was gone, and more than likely dead already? Even if they did survive the landing, it wouldn't be long before something got a hold of them.

* * *

Octavia was startled awake by a loud growl outside the cave entrance. The moment she jumped, Loki clasped his hand over her mouth, widening his eyes. "Keep still." he mouthed. She obeyed, mostly out of paralyzing fear. Octavia had no idea what was outside and she couldn't be entirely sure Loki knew either. Several minutes went by and they hadn't heard anything, so Loki silently, and slowly, crept to the cave entrance, peaking outside. "Whatever it was, it's gone now." Loki whispered, crawling back to sit beside her. "Though, I think we should wait a bit before we leave. To be sure." She nodded in agreement. 

"What was that?" she shuddered at the thought of what could be lurking outside.

"Don't know, seeing as I've never actually been here before." Loki looked at the girl, who was now even more terrified. "Your guess is as good as mine at this point."

"Are we going to make it out alive?" she choked, holding back tears. 

Loki sighed heavily. "Doubtful." He decided not to sugar coat it, she needed to know exactly how much danger they were really in. 

"You couldn't just lie to me!" she exclaimed. "Thanks a lot!"

Loki glared at her. "Fine then. Yes, we will undoubtedly make it out alive, today actually. Perhaps, maybe even now. OH look at that, we're home!" he spat sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Was that better?"

"No!" 

"Of course, it wasn't." he growled. "Now shut up." 

"Screw you!" she spat, flipping him the bird. "I wish you would have just let me go!"

"The feeling is mutual."

Ouch, that stung. Octavia didn't like Loki and it was obvious he didn't like her either, but he didn't have to agree. She just sank down against the wall and stayed quiet, wishing she could just disappear. Loki didn't say anything for a long time, at least, not until he had decided they needed to move on. She didn't argue and just followed silently and closely behind him as they left the cave. 

 

"It's so hot." Octavia complained. They had been walking for four hours and she was tired of not being able to bitch about it. "This sucks."

"No kidding." Loki scowled. He was pouring sweat, miserable, cranky, and still weak. His injuries had healed, but the heat was wearing on him. "I'm a Frost Giant, how do you think I feel?"

"A what?" she asked bewildered. 

"A Frost Giant, this form is nothing but a glamor." he smirked, knowing he'd freaked her out. "If it wasn't so hot, I'd show you."

"Uh, no offense, but shouldn't you be bigger?" she questioned. "I mean, the fire ones were huge, so..."

Loki glared at her. "Supposed to be, yes, but I was left to die, taken by the Alfather after the battle. I was only an infant."

"Harsh." Loki was a dick, but he didn't deserve that. "So what, you were too small, so they just cast you out?"

"I suppose. I really am not sure. I'd rather not discuss it." 

Octavia nodded, dropping the subject. They stayed quiet for a long time after that, and she couldn't help but start to feel a little bad for Loki. Maybe there was a reason why he was so angry. "Why haven't we seen anything?" she decided to break the silence.

"I believe most of these creatures stir in the night. We will need to be sure to be in a safe location before dusk."

She nodded. "So, if you've never been here, how do you know so much?"

"Just because I have never been here, does not mean I do not pay attention. I also read." he scoffed. "You have not been to every place in Midgard, yet, you know the culture?"

"Yes."

"Same difference." Loki stopped suddenly, raising a hand for her to stay quiet. "I hear water. Come." 

Loki had led them to a stream, although, Octavia was a little reluctant to drink the water. Loki had used magic to filter it, placing it in a magically conjured bowl, but it still didn't give her a lot of comfort. In the end, she drank greedily, because she was too thirsty to deny it. While she sat by the stream, Loki had found an area of woods. The trees were burned and mostly dead, but it provided more seclusion than being out in the open like they had been. It was also going to be dark soon and Loki wondered if maybe he could find something close by and then go out and hunt for food. He went back to retrieve Octavia and led her through the dead woods, conveniently finding another cave entrance. This one was larger than the last and empty. Loki wondered why the past two caves he had found had both been empty, seeing as most of the creatures probably dwelled in them. Regardless, they needed shelter and he had decided this was going to be it for the night. He left her alone long enough to find them something to eat. He had found some type of mutated deer and prayed it was edible. He brought it back, cut it up, and even though they both hated to do it, they built a fire in order to cook their meal.

 

It was dark now and neither of them had gotten sick yet, so the "deer" must have been okay to eat. Loki made a mental note of that. He'd really rather no poison himself, that would be most unpleasant. 

"I hate the weather here!" Octavia grumbled. "It's either too fucking hot, or freezing! Why can't there be a middle ground?" She shivered, rubbing her bare arms for warmth. It had been summer on her planet, so she didn't have any type of warm clothing for the harsh nights. "Is it because this cave is bigger, or is it colder?"

"It's colder." Loki confirmed. "Come here."

She didn't protest and all but ran and jumped into his arms. Octavia was freezing and even if she had to cuddle with an arrogant, asshole God, she would. "Thank you."

Loki chuckled. "I wouldn't thank me just yet, pet. I worry this will not be enough. The temperature will only drop in the next few hours." he smirked.

Octavia glared at him. "Did you just suggest, what I _think_ you just did!"

"I suggested nothing. I only simply stated, holding you, as I am, will not keep you warm enough to sleep without freezing to death."

"You're already cold!"

Loki hummed in agreement. "That is right." he frowned. "Damn."

"I am NOT having sex with you! I will freeze first."

"You just might." The way he spoke wasn't threatening, but it was clearly a warning. She really might just freeze to death.

"Can't we build another fire?"

"Not in the night, they will see." Damn, he was right.

"This cannot be happening." Octavia felt her stomach drop. She realized she might _have_ to have sex with him, in order to survive the night. Wonderful. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia realizes she has to let Loki warm her, or die.

"Octavia?" Loki urged. "If we are to do this, I would recommend we do so now while you are still able to move."

Octavia shuddered from a mix of freezing to death, and Loki's words. He had been right, the temperature had dropped dramatically and she could already feel her sides beginning to ache from trembling so hard and her hands were numb. She let out a heavy sigh and nodded, crawling off his lap to lay down on her back. "Can you just, magic my pants away? I don't think my fingers will be able to unbutton them." she muttered, embarrassed. She could not believe she was about to have SEX with Loki; willingly, well, sort of?

Loki nodded, and after a few moments he positioned himself on top of her between her legs, shifting his weight off of her using his elbows. He wanted to wait until his body was covering her completely before he removed her clothing. He realized he didn't want her to freeze more, and quickly shook off the thought that he might actually care. _Shit._ He had to care some. He was about to fuck the girl to keep her alive. He must be truly desperate. Not that she wasn't attractive, but she was annoying and mortal. Loki made a mental note to remember to go easy; mortals were so fragile. He could easily break her in half. 

"Are you ready?" She nodded and watched as a green glow swirled around them, removing only the bottom half of her clothes, as well as all of Loki's. He wasn't cold, why should he have to wear clothes? "I will need to prepare you."

"Yeah." she choked, wide eyed. "I can clearly see that. Is that thing even going to fit inside me?!" Holy shit, Loki was huge and not just in length, but girth as well. 

"It'll fit." he smirked, clearly amused by her intimidation of his manhood. Loki figured he would have been used to this reaction by now, but he wasn't. It was just as amusing as it had been the first time he'd had sex. "Is there anything you are not willing to do?" Hell, if they were going to do this, it might as well be good. 

"No anal." she mumbled. "Otherwise, everything else should be fine..." What the hell was she even saying? Why were they discussing this? Wasn't he supposed to just hump her until she warmed up? Well, basically.

Loki chuckled at her anal comment. "Now that we have that out of the way, we can get started." 

Octavia gasped when Loki started attacking her neck with his mouth. It actually felt rather pleasant, considering who it was. It didn't take long for him to work his way up to her lips, dominating the kiss, as he forced his tongue practically down her throat. Okay, she'd have to admit this wasn't so terrible...at least not so far. Loki moved his hand downwards, circling two fingers against her clit. She moaned from the cold touch of his fingers, as well as the sensation. It felt good, she couldn't deny that.

He had now forced his two fingers inside of her and she was embarrassingly soaking wet already. She rolled her eyes, feeling his chest rumble against her as he chuckled silently. "You know, for someone who didn't want to do this, you're awfully ready for me." Loki purred, grinning at her.

"Shut up! It's been a while, okay?" _Fuck him. Fuck him. Fuck him. FUCK!_ Loki had taken her wetness as his invitation to thrust himself inside of her. He was disappointed when he realized he was only half way in; despite how wet she was. "Holy shit!" she hissed, feeling a mix of pleasure and pain. "Shit, fuck, shit." He pushed in again. "How much more!" 

"Not much." he grit through his teeth. It had been a while for him too, so the sensation was a bit...overwhelming. "Fuck!" he growled, finally submerging himself fully inside of her. "Fuck..." Well, this felt better than he had expected. "Are you sure you are not a virgin?" Loki asked, thrusting himself in and out of her; she was so tight. 

"I've had sex before-" she moaned. "Twice."

"TWICE!" Wow, so she was basically a virgin.

"I'm sorry I'm not a slut!" she exclaimed. "Why are we talking during this?" 

Loki was bewildered. _Crap_. He really hoped she wasn't one of those girls who got all touchy feely, lovey dovey afterwards. "Good point." He decided he was done talking and subconsciously slowed down a little to make her more comfortable. He scolded himself internally when he realized what he was doing, but it was when she started moaning and bucking her hips against him that he picked up his pace, but only a little. The point of this was to warm her, not get her off, or get off. Right?

Wrong. Loki hadn't realized just how into the act they both had been until he found himself coming, her joining him only moments after. "Oh my god!" she gasped, wide eyed. "Did you seriously just come inside of me!" Loki only hummed, laying his head in the crease of her neck. That had felt so nice. "LOKI!"

"What?!" Loki glared at her, wanting to just enjoy the fact that he got to come inside of a cunt, instead of his hand. "Oh, Norns woman! I am not stupid! I have other means of birth control." 

"Magic?"

"Yes." 

"Oh." Well, she felt stupid. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Norns, way to ruin the mood. 

"So, now what?" she asked, feeling very awkward.

"Are you warmer?"

"Yes." she sighed. "Much, but if we stop, won't...?" She hoped to god he understood and she didn't have to say it out loud.  

Loki let out a sigh himself. He hadn't thought about the fact that even though they'd had sex, she'd just get cold again in a few minutes. "I suppose..." 

"Yep, thought so." Yeah, they were going to be doing this for a while, at least he was good at it. "Tomorrow is going to be so awkward."

"Indeed."  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Loki and Octavia handle their heated night together?
> 
> Octavia asks Loki to tell her a bit about himself and to her surprise, he opens up.

When Octavia and Loki had finally woken up from their sex dazed slumber, the word awkward was an understatement. They had ended up having sex four times in total throughout the night, but the last three times had been longer, and before they realized it the sun had come up and the sex was no longer necessary. They had both fallen asleep immediately, curled up against each other. When they awoke they awkwardly sat up, and Loki magically dressed them, since he'd fallen asleep before he'd had a chance to do so.

"I should check outside. Make sure it's safe before we move on." Loki told her as he stood up, walking over to the cave entrance.

He was in a decent mood this morning. Although, he had realized half way though their sexcapades last night that he had a thick fur blanket in his magic pocket, and he could have just used a spell to warm her up. Why he had not thought about that before he had already fucked her twice he couldn't figure out. Maybe it was his dick screaming out for him to get laid. He decided he was going to keep that bit of information to himself; he was sure she would not be happy. Plus, her not knowing had its advantages. He'd get to fuck her quite often and although he wasn't too thrilled about the idea at first, now that he'd finally released some of his sexual frustration he wasn't ready to give it up just yet. Though, it was a little weird now. Usually, he'd just kick people out of his bed when he was done with them; he never kept the same partner for very long, but this was a slightly different scenario. He actually had to face her the next morning, and he honestly wasn't sure what to say at this point. "Damn..." Well, there went his good mood; maybe...

"What?" Octavia groaned, almost afraid to even ask.

Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a chuckle. He wasn't sure whether he was pissed or thrilled right now. "We slept all day." When his words didn't register he elaborated. "It will be dark in an hour."

Octavia's eyes grew wide with horror. "WHAT! Are you fucking kidding me, an _hour!?_ Oh my fucking, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" she exclaimed, realizing her only hope was fucking Loki again. "How could you sleep all day!"

Loki gave her a ' _don't fucking blame me',_  look. "You slept all day as well!" It really wasn't like him to sleep so long, but under the circumstances....

"Fuck, fuck my life!" She threw her hands up and growled. "At least tell me that stream is clean enough to bathe in? Please, please, please!" she pleaded. "I feel so gross. I'm dirty and full of Loki semen. I cannot fuck you again this gross and I'm not fucking you until you bathe as well!"

Loki only chuckled at her comment and confirmed that yes, it should be clean enough to bathe in. He was actually about to suggest it, feeling rather gross himself. It wasn't far from where they were staying so they had time. Loki took the lead and they quickly made their way back to the stream to clean themselves up.  

 

Octavia had basically stripped when she got there. Loki had already seen her naked (her shirt came off at some point last night) so what was the big deal now. She was going to have to screw him again anyway. She threw her clothes down and stepped in and started scrubbing herself with her hands. Turns out they both needed each other's help to remove all the dirt and that was annoying, though Loki didn't seem to mind, which annoyed her even more. Loki had magically cleaned her clothes for her, for which she was grateful, and they headed back towards the cave just as it was beginning to get dark. 

"I'm hungry." she whined as they headed inside. "I guess we aren't eating tonight?"

"No." He said almost regretfully. "Too dangerous to hunt."

She sighed and nodded, but didn't complain. There was no point. It really wasn't his fault the sex had been so amazing they both went into a coma afterwards. Octavia just hated to admit to herself that she had enjoyed it. A part of her may have even been excited about the fact they were stuck in the cave another night, though being cold was getting old. 

"I shall stay awake this time and make sure we leave at a decent hour tomorrow." Loki assured her, getting comfortable. He gave her a dark, lusty smirk. "I suppose we will be having a repeat of last night?" 

"Shut up." she almost laughed, but stopped herself.  _No, do not start to like him; he's an ass._ Octavia rolled her eyes and walked over next to Loki, sitting down beside him. "Before it gets too cold, tell me something about yourself." She gave him a pleading look. "I can't keep fucking you and know nothing about you, other than your a god, arrogant, an asshole, and apparently a Frost Giant." 

Loki chuckled. "What do you wish to know?"

She thought for a moment. What did she want to know? "Well, basics. Favorite color, age, and perhaps some things you enjoy?"

"Green I suppose would be my preferred color. I also like black, as well as gold. I'm over a millennium in age, which is equivalent to about twenty-two Midgardian years." he explained. "I enjoy the dark arts; magic, as well as reading. I like knowledge." he smirked. "Now you. Same questions." 

"Okay, well, I like black and hot pink, mostly together. I'm twenty-three so that makes me older, and I also like books. I paint and draw as well. I like pretty things..." she trailed, remembering her world and how beautiful it was, and how horrible and violent this one was. "Anyway-" she began, snapping out of it. -"So, if I overstep my boundaries, just tell me to shut up." she paused. "Why did Odin take you? I mean, if he was at war with them why take you back?"

"As a bargaining chip, basically. For peace." he spoke sadly, and Octavia didn't miss the tone. Why Loki was even telling her this he wasn't sure. Maybe because he didn't expect to make it off this miserable planet, so what did it matter. "I know he regrets it. He told me my birthright was to die, cast out on a frozen rock." Loki's voice had converted to a whisper. "Instead of the ax, I was to be locked away in the dungeons for the rest of my days, never to see my mother again."

"Where is she now?"

"Dead." Loki growled, causing Octavia to jump. "She's dead." he repeated, burying all his hostility back down deep inside his haunted soul. "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. I wasn't even allowed to attend her funeral. I was told after the fact..." Loki trailed, his eyes wet and slightly red now.

"I'm so sorry." she told him sincerely. 

"I do not want your pity." he growled.

"It's not pity." Loki glared at her, unsure how to take her comment. "I just know what it's like to lose someone you care about, that's all. I lost my dad, though, he was a good dad and not a shitty one like yours sounds."

Loki chuckled silently, then gave her an apologetic look. "I am sorry, for your loss." he told her, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Death is never the end, you must remember that."

Octavia could only nod in agreement. Not only did Odin sound like a dick, but Loki's mother had died while he'd been locked up and had been forbidden to go to her funeral. Hell, even on her planet in certain circumstances, they allowed prisoners to attend funerals. From the way he was speaking she had been very important to him and Octavia couldn't help but feel remorse for Loki, even a little guilty for being such a bitch. "Why were you locked up?"

"For a crime I committed in Asgard-I'd rather not talk about it, and New York. I'm sure you heard about that."

"I did." she paused, unsure what to say next. "How did you get out of the dungeons?"

"Thor released me to help defeat the dark elves and I died. I cheated death and I don't even know how. I should be dead." He licked his lips. "Odin I suppose, decided banishing me was better. I am never to set foot in Asgard again. My home is lost to me." Loki missed Asgard. He missed his room, he missed the gardens, the library, but most of all, he missed Frigga. He supposed he was better off; too many memories of his mother. His dead mother... 

"Wait, you died?" _What the hell?_

"Yes, or so I thought. I don't know."

"You sure have been through some shit, haven't you?"

Loki chuckled darkly. "Oh pet, you have _no idea._ " 

She wanted to ask more, but she started to shake; the cold was beginning to set in. "Won't be long now." she laughed, shaking her head. "The things I do to stay alive."

"Is it really that dreadful?" he questioned indifferently.

"No, not really." she answered honestly. "I mean, I don't have a lot to compare it too, but it was definitely better than what my ex tried to call sex." she giggled, and Loki chuckled with her. "Seriously, it was awful." Octavia met his gaze and licked her lips. _Damn._ "You're definitely not awful." _No. No, no, no._

Octavia didn't get very long to argue with herself since Loki had pinned her down and crawled on top of her. He'd already magically removed her clothing, as well as his, and had begun to ravish her womanhood with his mouth. She should have told him to stop, that this wasn't necessary just yet, but she couldn't. All she could do was fall apart, gushing against his mouth as he lapped her juices up greedily. Just like the night before Loki fucked her all night, only this time he had found a few new positions to try. She didn't fight it and had decided just to let go completely and enjoy the intense, amazing pleasure Loki was giving her. For a guy she couldn't stand and couldn't stand her, he sure did know how to fuck her.

Loki had once again fallen asleep, but he had at least remembered to dress them this time. However, he hadn't been asleep for very long when he felt Octavia being yanked from his arms, letting out a blood curdling scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you think things can't get any worse, they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized this chapter is kind of short.
> 
> I'm sorry.... D:

Loki jumped up as fast as he could and ran out of the cave after Octavia. Something was wrapped around her ankle and she was being dragged away. He was trying to remember the creatures that resided here in order to figure out what he was dealing with, but his mind was coming up blank. There were so many possibilities, so many monsters and demons lived in this place. The Fire Giants weren't even the worst part. If any of the stories that Loki had read, or heard were true, they were in serious trouble.  
  
He had finally caught up to her and got a grip on the upper half of her body, and had managed to stop her from being pulled any father, but whatever had a hold of her at the other end was strong. Loki was having to use every ounce of strength he had to keep a hold of her _. Where the hell was the other end?_ It looked as if it led to nowhere. Loki glanced a look at her ankle and saw a thick, flesh-like snake curled around her. It was large for a snake, but there was no way it could be strong enough to have the hold it had on her. 

"Loki! Don't let me go, please, don't let me die!" she cried, and Loki's grip on her tightened. Octavia was terrified and Loki couldn't deny that he was nervous himself. He had no idea what he was really dealing with. "Loki!" It yanked her a few feet farther, dragging Loki with her. Where was it trying to take her? How was it so damn strong?!

"I've got you, I won't let you go. I swear it!" Loki shouted. 

Then the ground started to shake underneath their feet and Loki's eyes grew wide in horror. _Sand worms._ The monster emerged from the ground and Octavia screamed in terror. Loki realized the snake was only one of the monster's tongues, and it was attempting to pull her into its mouth. Sand worms could get up to forty feet in length, and they lived and moved underground. They could see, but relied mostly on hearing; it's how they hunt. They would get a grip on their victims above ground using their tongues, and then pull them underground to meet their fatal fate. Loki had thought they were only an urban legend; until now.

 _"OH MY GOD!_ " She was sure this was it, she was going to die. Octavia was jerked closer and she could smell the foul odor coming from its mouth. It was going to eat her. She was going to be eaten alive. 

Loki had to think quickly. He needed a weapon, he had to cut to tie between her and the monster. It was their only chance. "Octavia, I have to let you go!"

"NO!"

"I have a plan, but I need you to trust me!" She nodded. It wasn't like she could really argue anyway.

Loki released her, but quickly conjured a large dagger, and stepped between her and the monster cutting its tongue in half. The creature, let out a bone chilling scream, but it didn't phase it for very long. It ejected three more tongues almost grabbing Loki, but he acted quickly and had already pulled Octavia up on her feet, and screamed for her to run. As they were running, Loki heard the monster crawl back underground, and it was clearly chasing them. The ground that covered this particular area was softer, like sand, so he knew their only chance was either a rocky surface, or higher ground. Though, he had no idea where he was going, or how many more were around. For all he knew they could both be grabbed right now, and pulled underground before either one of them would even have the chance to react.

They found themselves running back through the same wooded forest, neither of them daring to look back to see if it was still chasing them. Octavia's sides were on fire and her entire body hurt, but she didn't care. She ran through the pain, somehow keeping up with Loki. There was no way she would allow herself to be eaten alive if she could help it. If she had to die, she wasn't going to go out like that; anyway, but that. Loki had spotted a mountainside so he grabbed Octavia's hand and jerked her to the left towards the rocky structure. "Climb!" He shouted, and they had both basically leaped onto the side and started scaling upwards. It was easier than he had thought it would be, since there were plenty of places to get a grip with, and Octavia wasn't having any trouble either. Loki wasn't sure if it was because she was terrified and adrenaline had taken over, or if it really was just that easy.

It took several minutes to reach the top, but once they had, they finally allowed themselves to rest. Both of them were laying on the ground, breathing heavily in an effort to catch their breath. Loki rolled over on his side as glanced down, and sure enough the monster was down below. He could see the ground moving as it moved underneath it, searching for them, but it wouldn't get them. 

"What...the...hell...was...that!" Octavia exclaimed, taking a breath before each word.

"Sand worm." Loki replied. "I've always heard they were merely a legend. Clearly not." 

"Probably because no one has ever survived an encounter to confirm they actually exist!" Octavia pointed out. 

Loki realized she was probably right. "We survived."

"Yeah, thanks to you. I would have been..." she was choking back tears now. "I would have been-"

"Shh, don't think of such things." Loki pulled her into a hug, not even thinking about what he was doing. "You're fine. You're alive."

"But we aren't safe." she sobbed. "Something's going to get us..."

"We'll get out of here." Loki assured her. "I promise. If it's the last thing I do, I will get you out of this Hell." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my sand worms, were based off Graboids, from the movie, Tremers.  
> I'm a loser....I know. xD  
> But if you've ever seen those movies, you know how scary those SOB's are! lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time changes things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was so short; a present.

Three days had gone by since their interaction with the sand worm. Where they had moved up the mountain the nights had grown even colder and Loki found himself having to secretly warm Octavia with magic every night despite their lovemaking, or she would have surely perished. Though, Loki never did mention the sex wasn't needed. He hadn't realized before how lonely he'd been and even though they had gotten off to a rough start, he couldn't help but find himself tolerating her at an almost uncomfortable level. Maybe it was due to the fact that the past three days had been absolute hell and they had barely accomplished anything besides running, and then there was the fact that any moment could be their last.

 _Running._   
  
Loki hated to run, but in order to keep her alive, it had been necessary. He was still excellent in combat, but he wasn't very confident in his skills regarding his seidr. He could still do simple magic, but anything he would need for an intense battle or to save Octavia's life, he couldn't do. He wouldn't be able to heal her if she were to acquire any grave injuries.

The magic required, just wasn't there. 

And he hated it.

* * *

They'd been in Muspelheim for two weeks now. Loki was starting to doubt he'd ever find the way out and he'd noticed Octavia had pretty much given up on the idea as well. Though, every day they would still walk until Loki decided it was time to find a safe place. They hadn't truly given up on finding their way out, as hopeless as it seemed.

At least, not yet.

They had also realized something else; they had nothing but each other now. They were each other's lifeline, keeping the other from the brink of madness. It all seemed so hopeless. Their nights together was the only thing keeping them going, yet, neither of them realized it; it made surviving tolerable, almost even worth it. They'd even stopped fighting. 

Well, mostly. 

Despite Loki being known as the _god of lies_ , Octavia had managed to come to trust Loki, even in such a short amount of time. She couldn't count how many times he had saved her life, or how many times he'd almost been killed in the process. If Loki had disliked her as much as he had claimed in the beginning, she knew that wasn't the case now. At least that's how it seemed anyway.

Octavia had tried so hard to keep in mind the sex was only for her survival. She had tried so hard not to let her emotions get in the way, but it was hard not to fall for someone you had to sleep with every night, and with Loki it was always _so_ intense. She had never met anyone with such raw intensity before. Loki was truly one of a kind. He also needed to have control of everything. Whether they were having sex or just making their way through the wastelands, he _had_ to have control, or he just couldn't handle it. Even though it should have made her feel uneasy, it didn't. At least, not anymore. His control issues made her wonder if there was an underlying cause, but she never dared to ask him about it. Octavia had learned to let Loki do what he needed to do, or deal with his anger. In a strange way, she'd even come to understand him more, at least, as much as you could understand Loki. He had built a wall a long time ago and there was no getting past that wall. Loki guarded himself more than what was probably considered healthy. _What happened to him?_   _Who made him this way?_ Had it been Odin and what he'd done to Loki, or had there been something else; something worse?

Regardless, Octavia had fallen for him and it scared the life out of her. Even if he cared for her in some weird way, there was no way he could actually ever really love her. She didn't know anything about him other than what Jane had told her and what she'd experienced with him while being here, but he didn't seem like the _'I love you, one_ _man woman',_ type. It upset her more often than not, but she would never let it show. Octavia swore she'd never allow herself to be that vulnerable to Loki. She'd rather feel the heartache of wanting to be with Loki and not having him, rather than being rejected by him.

* * *

It was going on the third week, when they stumbled upon a path that lead into a part of the woods that was not dead or burnt up. Loki was hesitant at first, but had decided to at least try that direction. At least there was shade, for once. They hadn't walked far when they came upon a small cottage, just sitting in a clearing in the middle of the woods.

"Well, that's fucking random..." Octavia gasped. "I haven't seen a single house the entire time we've been here, much less any sign of life that doesn't have fangs, and now suddenly there is a cottage in the middle of the woods?"

"It is rather odd." Loki confirmed. "Though, if it happens to be empty, perhaps we can reside here while we plan our next course of action."

"Which is what?"

"Whether we continue as we have been, or..." Loki let it trail.

Octavia nodded in understanding. They were going to have to talk about it eventually. 

"It wouldn't hurt to check." she agreed. "At least there's a chance it'll be warm when night hits."

 

Both of them had expected the place to be dirty and possibly falling apart, but to their surprise it was clean and functional. It had everything they would need and more; a living area, a kitchen (though there was no food), a bathroom _with_ a shower, as well as a bedroom that already included a bed. It was small, but practical.   
  
"The water works!" Octavia exclaimed. She had turned the nozzle for shits and giggles; she hadn't actually expected the water to actually work. 

"Let me see." Loki approached a sink and sure enough, fresh, clean water. "This doesn't make any sense." The house was also powered, but it was empty. There was furniture, but nothing that would indicate anyone lived here. So, why was it here? Who built this place, and what happened to them? "Stay inside. I will go out and see if I can gather enough magic to perhaps ward the place, if not hide us entirely."

"You can do that?"

"Usually. As I told you, my sedir is weakened, I am not positive it will work." he declared, and then headed outside.

The moment Loki began his warding spell, he noticed his seidr was stronger than it had been in weeks. How was this possible, was it the area they were in? How long had it been this way and why hadn't he noticed?! This made absolutely no sense, but he didn't dwell on it. He was just happy he could actually protect them thoroughly for once. He had already considered the cottage could possibly be a trap, but he'd decided just to ignore it. Loki was tired, physically and mentally. He honestly wasn't sure how much longer he could do this.

He just wanted to rest.

He just wanted them to be safe; he wanted her to be safe.  

A fireplace was included with the cottage, so Loki gathered wood for a fire until it was almost dark, even if it meant he couldn't have sex with her. Loki didn't want her to know that he had grown attached to her, so he had decided he would distance himself from her for a while. He wasn't sure if it was in an attempt not to care for her, or if it was to protect himself from getting hurt.

 

Octavia was thrilled to actually be warm; _really_ _warm._ Still, she couldn't help but be a little disappointed that there would be no need for Loki to sleep with her now. He had only been doing to to keep her from freezing, it wasn't as if he actually enjoyed it. Or did he? She couldn't know for sure. He had never stated such, though, there had been many times Loki had instigated sex earlier than necessary, but Octavia had just assumed he was just trying to get a head start on keeping her warm.

She'd realized on those nights, she didn't notice the cold as much. 

Octavia sat on the floor next to the fire while Loki sat in a chair next to her. He seemed to be in deep thought and had barely spoken a word since he'd come inside. "So, what's the plan?"

"I think it would be wise to stay here." he finally replied. "Gather our strength and go from there." 

"Fine by me. I'm exhausted." and she was. She was so tired of running. 

"As am I." Loki sympathized. "So it is decided." He stood from the chair he had been sitting in and headed towards the bedroom. "I'm going to shower and then retire for the night. I assume you won't have an issue sleeping in the same bed with me." he smirked, before heading into the other room.

Octavia had been tempted to join him in the shower, but finally decided against it and ended up taking one after he was finished. Laying in the bed next to Loki, Octavia began to realize just how much she depended on him. For everything. She felt empty laying on the opposite side of the bed; away from him. Loki had always held her before and in the beginning she had hated it.

Now, she found herself wishing Loki would just roll over and wrap his arms around her like he always had. Keep her safe. She felt safe with him.

She loved him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Have they found it yet? The cottage."

"They have, my King." Heimdall confirmed, turning towards the Alfather. 

"How long ago?" 

"Not long, a few hours at most." 

"It's about time." Odin scoffed. "Took them long enough."

"My King, their journey had not been an easy one. They are lucky to still live."

Extremely lucky. If Loki hadn't been such a good warrior, they wouldn't have made it as long as they had. It was because of him, the mortal still lived. However, Heimdall didn't entirely agree with everything Loki had been doing to keep her alive. Loki's seidr was weak, which meant there was no hiding. Heimdall had seen it all; he saw it from both perspectives. Heimdall had been watching Loki and Octavia almost the entire time they'd been in Muspelheim. Thor had arrived shortly after they were taken demanding entrance. Heimdall had told him if the Alfather gave him permission, he would grant his request.

Odin had denied Thor's pleas, not even willing to hear him out on how he had planned to rescue his brother and Jane's cousin. He had told Thor that he couldn't help it Loki had gotten himself into trouble again, deliberately ignoring the fact that Loki had saved the girl's life. That didn't matter, what mattered was that it was Loki. Odin had made it crystal clear he simply didn't care. Thor had left enraged, claiming he wasn't coming back to Asgard until ' _Your King_   _had been eaten by the worms, and was six feet underground'._ Heimdall couldn't really blame Thor. He loved his brother; even if Loki was a lost cause, or so he had thought. Heimdall had never really cared for Loki, but something had changed in him over the past month. _She_  was changing him.

Then, when Odin came to Heimdall demanding he keep an eye on the two, he got suspicious. He never could tell what was really going on in the Alfather's head, but something was clearly stirring around in there. It was when Odin created the cottage, Heimdall knew he was _definitely_ up to _something_. Odin claimed he didn't want to _save_ Loki or his mortal, but he was sure going through a lot of trouble to make them comfortable. Maybe Odin was starting to believe Heimdall when he had told him that he had suspicions Loki was in love with her.  
  
Although, he couldn't exactly confirm that. He could see, but he wasn't a mind reader. 

"Meh." Odin shrugged. "Loki has been through worse."

Heimdall flinched. "I suppose..." 

"Report to me the moment anything changes. I want to know everything." Then just like that, the Alfather turned and left. Heimdall couldn't figure out what he was playing at, but he was going to find out. Curiosity had always been his weakness; he hated secrets. Secrets only destroyed lives. He had witnessed that first hand; with Loki.

* * *

When she awoke, Octavia found herself wrapped in Loki's arms. Apparently, sometime through the night he had curled against her and was now holding her, as if she was something precious to him. This was the first time Loki hadn't woken up before she did, and he seemed so peaceful. He'd barely slept since the sand worm incident, claiming he didn't really need to sleep, but it had been obvious that even Gods needed to sleep sometime. Loki was tired and the bags under his eyes had pretty much stated just how tired he was, but he would never admit it. Loki was as stubborn as a mule. 

She didn't move, in case she was to accidentally wake him. She just relished in the moment; Loki's touch, his scent, his innocence as he slept. Under all that hard demeanor there was a softness to him; she'd seen it.

It was a rare occurrence, but it was there. 

Octavia wasn't sure how long she had laid there with him. She wasn't even aware he was awake until he spoke, "How long have you just been laying there?" His tone wasn't necessarily angry, but he sounded slightly annoyed.

"Not long." she lied. "You haven't been sleeping, I didn't want to wake you."

Loki stayed silent and acted as if he may have been pondering something, but then he suddenly pulled away from her and got up. "I'm going to go out and hunt. I'll be back later." Loki used magic to dress and then abruptly left the room, leaving Octavia with a dull ache in her chest.

 

Loki didn't return until several hours later, but they had plenty of food now. Enough to last a week, maybe two if they were careful. Over the last month they had figured out what was edible, and what wasn't. Mostly by trial and error. Though, there were still a few things Loki wouldn't dare attempt to eat. They were lucky the worst thing that had happened to them was food poisoning; which had not been fun.

They found out the hard way, _DO NOT_  eat wild dog. They were sick for three days, as well as weak and vulnerable. They had been lucky nothing had found them or their chances of survival would have been slim to none. Loki had been the sicker of the two, believe it or not. Maybe it had something to do with him being a Frost Giant, or maybe he had just eaten a lot more than she had. Loki vomited for three days straight; it only took 24 hours for the vomiting for her to cease. Even though she still felt like death, she took care of Loki, keeping him hydrated. She couldn't count the number of times she thought he was going to die. Loki had been seriously bad off, and she even wondered if perhaps he was allergic to the wild dog, along with the fact that it just wasn't good to eat.   
  
She never could figure out how she didn't freeze to death those nights. It felt strangely warmer than it had any other time, but she figured it was because of her fever. That or just blind luck. With them both being so ill, they couldn't have sex. She had gotten lucky.

Really lucky. 

 

Octavia cooked for them since Loki had been the one to go out and do the hunting. It was bland, but it was hard to make anything taste good when you have no seasonings to work with. Or anything really... 

"Do you think any of the plants are edible?" she asked, forcing down the tasteless meat. "I know we've found a few berries, but I need some seasonings. This is just awful."

"I agree." Loki scrunched his face, poking at the meat. "I know it is not your fault, but this is horrid."

She giggled. "Yeah, but at least it's food." Loki hummed in agreement. 

"Well, at least if we get sick again trying stuff we have a toilet to throw up in." she teased. 

"I would also recommend that only one of us experiment with such items at a time. We do not need a repeat of last time."

"No." she laughed. "We were lucky not to be eaten, while we were throwing up everywhere. Ew, that was gross." 

"It wasn't a pleasant experience." he agreed.   
They finished their terrible food in silence and once they were both finished, Loki stood. "I will be back later."

She frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Out." he stated vaguely. 

 _Jeez, cryptic, much?_ "To do what?"

"Stuff." he smirked.

"What am I suppose to do?" she whined. 

"I don't know. Clean or something."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you just seriously tell me to clean? If you ask me to make you a sandwich, I'll throw it at you." 

Loki chuckled, then conjured a book and tossed it at her. "Here, read something." Then he turned and walked out the door, leaving her alone again.

Octavia rolled her eyes and opened the book intending to actually read it, then scoffed the moment she saw the text. "Gee, thanks Loki...." The fucking book was in another language. She couldn't even read it.

"What an ass." She could help but chuckle.

Loki was an asshole, but at least he was humorous about the assholish things he did. She decided to clean up the kitchen and search the place for something to do. To her disappointment, she found nothing. Without Loki, she was bored to tears. She hoped he came back soon, even just for the presence of another person. She'd gotten so used to him being around all the time. 

It was weird being alone.  
It was lonely... 


	9. Chapter 9

It was almost nightfall by the time Loki returned. Octavia had been annoyed and angry, but the moment he walked in the door all those feelings washed away. He had a basket full of plants of various types. She hadn't actually intended for him to go out today and gather ingredients, but hell, at least he was getting shit done.

"Well, aren't you sweet." she smiled, and Loki rolled his eyes.

"I'm sick of bland food." Loki retorted, and handed her the basket. "I know for a fact these are all safe. We have these plants in Asgard as well. Use them as you see fit."

"I'll have to do some test runs, but I can work with this." she told him. "I was a pretty damn good cook on earth, so I _think_ I can do this." At least she hoped.

"I need a shower. I have been digging through the dirt all evening." He told her as he turned to leave.

"Uh, Loki? You hungry or anything?"

"No, I'm good." he replied, never stopping and headed on into the bathroom.

Well, at least he was back. 

 

When Loki emerged from his shower, he was topless, and Octavia had to force herself not to stare. Loki had an incredibly nice, _hot_ body. Even when she didn't like him she couldn't deny that. No wonder he was a God. He had the body of one, that's for damn sure.

"So, that book you told me to read-" she began, glaring at him and Loki smirked. "You're an asshole, giving me a book written in another language!"

 Loki couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, is it? I had completely forgotten." he snorted.

"Oh, whatever! Why even give it to me?" Oh, she knew why, Loki shrugged and snorted out another laugh. "Jerk." she giggled. Well, at least he was in a good mood today. Actually getting to sleep must have done him some good. He'd be so crabby lately; more than usual. 

Loki plopped down on the couch next to her and promptly made himself comfortable by sprawling out, laying his feet on her lap and magically removed his shoes. "Rub." he demanded, but it had a hint of playfulness.  
Well, kind of.  
  
She glared at him and shook her head. Well, he HAD been out all damn day doing productive shit while she sat on her ass, so she obliged. "Wow, I didn't think you would actually do...ahh, right there, it." Loki closed his eyes. His feet were on fire.

"Well, I haven't really been doing anything other than cooking terrible food." Loki hummed, he was enjoying this way too much. "I mean, I can't exactly go out and do anything, since I'd probably die and I'm too weak to do anything else, so..." she smiled when Loki opened his eyes. "I guess you deserve it." She started working on his other foot and Loki closed his eyes again.  
  
If Octavia had to admit it, she was kind of enjoying this. Making Loki feel good made her happy, but she couldn't have him getting too spoiled, now could she? "So-" she threw his feet off of her, onto the floor; Loki groaned. "What _can_ I do?" she asked. "I mean, I'm going to take a wild guess and say we'll be here for a while, so I need something to do. It's so boring here."

"We'll find something for you." he assured her, sitting up. "So, what _did_ you do all day?"

"Nothing." she droned. "There is nothing here except for furniture and your so-called book-" she glared at him again. "Didn't help."

"Didn't you tell me at one point you like to draw and paint?" 

"I did." she confirmed, cocking a brow. 

Loki gave her a grin and then nudge his head sideways, indicating for her to look at the kitchen table. When she did, she gasped, and ran into the kitchen like an excited child. She found pencils, pens, various types and colors of paint, colored pencils, drawing tablets; basically everything she would need to do art. 

"I had it all lying around in my magic pocket." he smirked. "I don't use it, so perhaps you can?"

"Oh my god! YES!" she exclaimed, looking through everything. "Loki, thank you. Seriously." Octavia turned to him and gave him a wicked grin. "I'm going to hug you now."

"No! No, no, no." Loki warned, standing up and waving a finger at her. "I don't _hug_." She ignored him and walked closer. "Don't you dare!" 

Octavia attempted to tackle him, but Loki was too fast and he took off running, so she started chasing him. She didn't even notice how cold it was outside as she ran around in circles after Loki. They were like two kids, playing tag. Loki was laughing and teasing her, letting her get almost close enough to grab him only to dart away again. Octavia had never seen Loki so silly before. She guessed after all the shit they went through, he needed to have some fun. Hell, she did too; even if they did look like idiots in the process. Loki was glad his warding had worked, as well as hiding them completely. He would die right now if anyone saw him, but in a way he didn't care. He felt so carefree in this moment that even if someone had been watching, he would have never noticed.

* * *

Heimdall smiled as he watched Loki and Octavia playing outside. Loki was now chasing her, and Heimdall could tell he was holding back, almost catching her, but then he would let her get away from him. This went on for a while, at least until Octavia couldn't run anymore and Loki realized she was freezing. He finally let her catch him and she hugged him, almost knocking him down, and they held the embrace for longer than two friends should have. He then watched them head inside and Loki built a fire and once she had warmed up, Loki sat with her at the kitchen table and watched her draw for a few hours. Then they headed to bed, and Heimdall could see the pained expressions on their faces as they laid away from each other, pretending their relationship was nothing more than what it was.   
  
Heimdall decided if they weren't going to do anything about it, he would. This was getting ridiculous, but it had been expected. Loki had never been very good with expressing himself, and ever since Sigyn, he hadn't allowed himself to open his heart to anyone else. Heimdall had realized a long time ago, from watching Loki grow up, that he felt more than most people did. 

If he hated you, he _hated_ you.

If he was sad, he felt despair.

If he was mad, he was furious.

But if he _loved_ you, he loved with every fiber in his being. 

It was no wonder Loki was so cold now. Everyone he had ever loved had betrayed him. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds, something....  
> Mischief ensues.

Two more months had flown by. Octavia had made a calendar to keep track of the days. It wasn't accurate, but it was close enough. She spent most of her days inside, cleaning or drawing, while Loki would go hunt and gather ingredients. Octavia, had actually figured out how to make the food taste better, and Loki was more than willing to bring her as much as she needed as long as it had some flavor. He'd even found a few peach trees a few miles away from the house, though, he was confused on how such a thing could grow in a place like this. He'd even insisted on eating the first one and waiting a while, just in case. They hadn't been poisonous. Thankfully. 

Loki and Octavia had grown closer, but neither one of them had admitted that they wanted more out of the relationship. They also hadn't had sex since they'd arrived at the cottage, so Loki's mood would sometimes turn sour for no reason, and she would take her anger out on him as well. They were frustrated, and being _just friends_ was beginning to be draining for both of them, but Loki was too proud to say anything and she was too self conscious now.

So they remained that way; just friends. 

"What are you drawing this time?" Loki asked Octavia, sitting beside her at the kitchen table.

"Nothing special." she shrugged, and Loki took a glance. She was drawing...him?

"That is...really good." Loki was impressed. The drawing looked _just_ like him.

"I guess." she groaned. "I'm still practicing portraits."

"Mastering, is more like it." She stopped drawing and glared at him. "I am not lying!" He tried to convince her. 

"Sure." she replied sharply, shrugging her shoulders again, and went back to drawing.

Loki realized Octavia was in a bad mood,  _again._

She was also her own worst critic. Everything she drew or painted was beautiful, but she would just shrug and say how she could have done better. She was never satisfied with her work.

Since she didn't seem to be in a very good mood Loki let her be and stepped outside, almost falling on his face as he walked out the door. "What in Norns name?" There was a small box on the porch, just sitting there. He had almost hit the ground tripping over it. Loki inspected it before picking it up. Who could have put this here? They were hidden; no one even knew where they were, much less they were still alive. 

Loki carefully placed the box on his lap as he sat down and slowly opened it. He found....seeds? There were various types. Loki found potato, corn, and carrot seeds right off the rip. Upon further inspection, he found there were at least ten different types of seeds that could be used to plant a garden, and a lot of them. There was also the convenience that the particular area the cottage was located they could actually _grow_ something. It rained plenty enough and if need be, they had water. The ground was also soft, so Loki knew he could make it work.

"Who put these here?" Loki sat the box down and stood up, making his way all around the outside of the house. He saw no one and there were no foot prints. If no one knew they were here, how the hell did this box get on the porch?

It was because someone DID know, but who and why were they helping them? Why didn't they just get them off of this miserable planet? Did they live here too?

Loki was confused and skeptical, and they had been living there for over two months without incident, but he didn't want to take any chances. He performed a stronger warding spell, as well as an alarm system. So if anything DID get past his ward, he would know it.

Immediately. 

When Loki was satisfied with finding nothing, he went back to look inside the box again. He'd missed something; a baggy. He pulled it out and opened it. When he saw the contents he let out a chuckle. _Holy shit_. "Well, well, well." Loki smirked. "What do we have here?"

* * *

Octavia was in a foul mood, but she couldn't help it. She had tried to put on a happy face and failed miserably. She was so aggravated with Loki and his obliviousness, or maybe he was just ignoring her advances on purpose, but for gods sake what did a girl have to do to get laid around here?! She didn't want to come out and say it or be too obvious, but she had hinted well enough, or so she thought. Hell, even if she couldn't be with him, he was still a man. Men needed sex. Fuck, she needed sex! Especially amazing Loki sex!

 

"Lo _ki?" she purred._

_"Mm?"_

_Octavia bit her bottom lip, lying provocatively on the couch. She still had her clothes on, but the way she was posed would have probably made even Tony Stark blush. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something else tonight?"_

_He yawned, not even looking up from his book. "I'm tired, I think we should just sleep. I've chased you enough, woman." he chuckled, and she rolled her eyes._

_Of course, he thought she wanted to play. She did, but she wanted to 'play.' If Loki would have just looked up from his book he would have known right away what she was implying, but by that point she was over it. She didn't even ask him to look at her; she just gave up._  
  
 and there was that other time...

_"Loki?"_

_He was reading....again. BIG surprise there. "Yes, darling?"_

_She loved it when he called her that. "My shoulder hurts right here. You think you could...?" She batted her eyes._

_Loki smirked and put down his book, stood up and sat behind her. "All that drawing hurting your shoulder?" he teased, as he began to rub her sore areas._

_Uh uh..." she moaned. Totally on purpose. If only she could have seen Loki's face._

_He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "Is this helping?" Loki had to use every ounce of will power he had to keep his voice steady, as well as not pick her up right then and take her straight to the bedroom. You know, to fuck the living shit out of her._

_"Yessssss." she moaned again, even louder. Loki felt his cock twitch, but he wouldn't give in. She was just enjoying the shoulder massage, nothing more..._

_After the fourth moan she gave up, and Loki had excused himself to the bathroom._

  
By this point, Heimdall had had enough. So what did he do? He sent them a gift.

 

"What the hell are you shoving into my mou-" Octavia tried to exclaim, but Loki was making her eat something....weird. It tasted pretty good though.

"Shh, just eat it." he snickered. 

"Lok-" he shoved another handful in her mouth.

"Chew and swallow." he told her, eating a few handfuls himself.

"What the hell are you feeding me?" she giggled. She had been so mad just a few minutes ago, but now, now she was oddly, happy. She giggled again when Loki finished the rest of the bag. Wow, she was starting to feel good. "Loki!" she laughed. "What are these?"

Loki smiled like a Cheshire cat, then let out his own giggle. Wait, did Loki seriously just giggle? "Magic-" he snorted. "-mushrooms." he exclaimed with his hands.

That's when it hit her. He had just feed her fucking hallucinogenic mushrooms, without her knowledge. Her mouth dropped open when she realized she was probably about to be tripping fucking balls pretty soon. "What?!" She tried to sound angry, but it came out a laugh. She couldn't be angry right now. It was impossible. "Where the hell did you get 'magic mushrooms?'" she asked through her giggle fit, using her fingers to air quote. 

"A boxxx." Loki hissed his x like a snake. Jesus, he was fucked up. 

"Loki, how much of those did _you_ eat?" She really wasn't sure if she wanted to know, but she HAD to know. 

Loki snorted out a laugh. "Enough..." How much was enough?? "Most of the bag." he exclaimed wide eyed, then started giggling like girl again.

"How fucked are you?" she laughed, and tried to stand up from the kitchen table, but it was slightly difficult. Loki had to catch her and they both almost fell in the floor in the process.

Loki chuckled, regaining his balance. "Less fucked than you..." What? That didn't even make any sense! 

So then it began. The giggle fits, the conversations that made absolutely NO sense. Octavia saw colors, crazy shapes, and she's pretty sure Loki was even blue at some point. He just kept laughing and changing colors.   
Octavia found it hilarious and could barely handle smurf Loki without almost peeing herself.   
Though, he was very beautiful blue. It was just incredibly funny at that moment. 

A few hours into their trip they had somehow made it to the bed. Loki had eaten way to many mushrooms, so, he didn't really think nor care about what he said or did. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked her, pinning her down on the bed as he crawled on top of her.

"Tell me." she urged, pulling him down against her. She could feel Loki's hard member grinding against her.

God, was it just her or did this feel better than normal? 

"You are the most gorgeous creature I have ever laid eyes on." Loki moaned, licking his lips and she moaned back in response. _Norns, this feels so fucking good..._

"God, Loki." He started to kiss her neck. "You are amazing." Loki hummed against her, sucking on her skin now. "and I'm in love with you." she blurted. It didn't even register that she had said it, and apparently it didn't really register with Loki either.

"Would you believe I'm in love with you too?" He stole a kiss. "I must have you. You _will_ be _mine_."

"Then take me." she moaned. "I'm all yours." 

Then just like that, they were making out. It was passionate and desperate, because subconsciously they both still knew what was going on, but they just couldn't fully comprehend it at that very moment. Loki magically removed their clothing and pushed himself inside of her immediately and they both let out a gasp from the sensation.

It had been too long. Way too long.

Normally, Loki would have taken his time, but he wanted her so bad he couldn't help but go fast and hard. Plus, the "magic mushrooms" were making the pleasurable sensations feel even better than normal. It only took a few minutes for them to come together, riding out their orgasms until they had depleted, but Loki didn't stop there. They made love for most of the night, until they finally fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap. xD  
> I wonder how they will react to their erm, bluntness, in the morning? ;)


	11. Chapter 11

When Octavia and Loki woke up, it took them several minutes to grasp, and remember what had happened the night before. Loki was the first to stir, and sat up to collect himself.  
Everything was still kind of fuzzy.

"What happened last night?" she groaned, rolling over. Why was she so damn sore?

Loki rubbed his temple; he had a headache. "Not sure, give me a minute." _Think, Loki. What did you do yesterday?_

Octavia rose up and realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. "Uh, Loki. Why am I naked?" Loki looked at her and then raised the blankets to discover that he too, was nude. "Are you seriously naked too?!" she gasped. 

"So it appears." _THINK, LOKI! Okay, there was the box. The box that had the seeds, and then there was-_

"Oh, Norns." Loki was remembering now; it was all coming back to him, all at once. His eyes grew wide and his heart dropped when he realized everything that he had said to her.  
_I told her I loved her!? LOKI, you idiot! She hates you!_

"Oh, my god!" Apparently, Loki wasn't the only one to realize what had happened between them last night. Octavia wanted to crawl into a hole right now. She had told Loki she _loved_ him! She fucking told him SHE LOVED HIM! She felt like she was going to be sick.  
Why? Everything was fine, why did she have to go and ruin it!? 

Loki swallowed thickly. He wanted to get up. He wanted to run out of the room, but he couldn't move; he was frozen in place. How much of what she said had been the truth? Was it the mushrooms, making her say all those things, or had she meant it? He wanted to ask her, but he was too scared. She wanted to ask him, but feared the worst.  
What if he didn't mean it? What if she was setting herself up for failure?

So they just sat there silently, for a long time. 

 

"Where did you get those?" Octavia finally asked. She had been wanting to say something for over an hour, and had finally mustered the courage to at least ask where he got the damn drugs from!

"I found a box yesterday." he began, a lot smoother than he had expected. "On the porch. There were seeds in it too." he looked at her for a moment. "We can plant a garden."

"Really?" She wrapped the blanket around her and crawled closer to him. _He hasn't run away yet...._ "What kind of seeds?"

Loki forced himself to look away from her, staring straight ahead of him. She was so beautiful with her wild, _'I've clearly been fucked,_ ' hair. She was also naked under that blanket... "Carrots, potatoes, corn, lettuce." he shrugged. "There are at least ten different types." _That's it. Just avoid last night and talk about food instead...._

Octavia nodded, then sighed. "So, the box was just _sitting_ there, and you chose to feed me 'magic mushrooms' you found in it?" she declared, more surprised than angry.

"I knew what they were!" Loki stressed. "I would never give you something that would harm you." That wasn't a lie.  
"I also ate some beforehand." He still wanted to be sure; just in case...

"Obviously." she giggled, remembering how silly Loki had been. If she hadn't been so angry that the time, she may have even noticed that the mushrooms had already kicked in by the time he was shoving the rest of them into her mouth. It wasn't like him to randomly shove things in her mouth.  
Well, unless it was his cock.   
  
"Did you really turn blue?" 

Loki clenched his jaw and closed his eyes for a moment. "Apparently." Wow, he really _was_ fucked up last night.  
  
"Is that what you really look like?" Octavia asked, not missing the way Loki tensed up at her question. 

"Yes." he muttered. "I'm aware I'm repulsive." he spat, angry at himself now. Why did he do that? He had never willingly shown his true form to anyone; even if he claimed he would have, he really _wouldn't_ have.

"Well, I thought you were beautiful." she proclaimed. "The markings on your body were pretty cool too."

"Sigils." he informed her, less tense now. She wasn't repulsed by him?

"Are they...everywhere?" She eyed him up and down and Loki chuckled.

"Yes, even down there." He knew what she was really asking.

"Cool." she smirked, getting some naughty ideas.  
"So, do you usually get high on mushrooms?" she questioned, raising a brow.

Loki sighed and shook his head. "I just wanted to have some fun." he shrugged. "I didn't know that-" He stopped, realizing he was starting a conversation he wasn't sure he was ready to have.

"I don't regret sleeping with you, if that's what you're worried about." Octavia assured him. "It also isn't like I haven't fucked you plenty of times before."

Loki chuckled. "True." Maybe she didn't hate him as much as he thought?

"I've also been trying to get you to fuck me for two weeks." Well, she might as well just say it.

Loki snapped his head towards her, with a confused expression on his face. "What? When!"

"Well, there was that one time I asked you if we could do something else, and you thought I meant chase me around. If you would have just LOOKED at me, you would have figured it out, but you had your damn nose in a book.

And then there was that time I asked you to rub my shoulder that didn't really hurt and I sat there moaning like a dumb ass, and then you ran away to the bathroom." 

"You were doing that on purpose?!" _FUCK!_

"Duh!" she exclaimed. _Why are men so oblivious to everything?_ "I finally just gave up. Why do you think I've been so pissy lately? I've been horny and frustrated with your ass, because you notice every detail of everything, _except_ for when I'm trying to get you to sleep with me!" 

Loki's mouth dropped open. He could have been having sex, this entire fucking time? "How-" Did he really want to go down this road? _Fuck it._ "What you said to me last night." He saw her eyes widen. "Did you...I mean...did you mean it?" he choked.

Octavia started fidgeting around and twiddling her fingers. She broke eye contact and looked down at the bed, biting her bottom lip. _Well, I guess she didn't_... Loki assumed her reaction right now was regret, not embarrassment.   
"I see." Loki felt his heart break. He'd allowed himself to be vulnerable. He'd allowed himself to fall in love with her. Even after he told himself he wouldn't. He swore he wouldn't let her get to him, that he wouldn't fall for her-but he had failed.

Loki had fallen in love with a mortal, and now his chest ached. He had forgotten how painful heartbreak was. Octavia didn't love him; she just loved to fuck him.  
It shouldn't have been a surprise that she was just like the rest of them. He was a fool to think anyone could actually _love_ him.   
  
"I meant it." she muttered, almost in tears. She hadn't noticed Loki's face since she was too busy staring at her hands. Her heart was in her stomach now. She didn't believe Loki actually meant it when he had said he loved her too. _He was just high, in the moment. There was no way-_

"What?" Loki gasped and placed his hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Did you just say you meant it?" She swallowed, nodding. Her tears were also falling freely now. Loki's heart was racing. She...she loved him back?

"I know _you_ didn't mean it, so you don't have to-" she started to say, but Loki had already broken her off with a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her on top of him. Her arms went around his neck and she laced her hands into his hair as he kissed her hungrily. She couldn't believe it; he _had_ meant it. Loki loved her too. "Loki?" she gasped, when she had to break away for air. "Is this really happening?"

"Yes, my love. This is _really_ happening." 

* * *

Heimdall was quite proud of himself. Though, he decided to keep an eye on Thor for a while since it looked like Loki and Octavia needed the privacy. He spied on them more often than not, but when it came to those moments he'd much rather not watch.

He wasn't a pervert. Cupid maybe, but not a pervert. 

 _Finally!_ He thought to himself. He had half expected Loki to bolt out the door the moment he realized what had happened, but he hadn't. They had acted like adults and talked it out. _Good._  He really didn't want to have to beat it into their skulls. He would have tied them in a room together if it would have come down to it; force them to talk about their feelings. Thankfully, the rope and plan B, was no longer necessary. 

Although, now he had to inform the Alfather about this new development. Perhaps he would wait a few days; Odin didn't need to know right away did he? It wasn't like he planned to get them out, he was merely toying with them. Odin had been acting so odd. One moment, it was as if he cared, the next he was ranting about how much he really didn't care.

Heimdall sighed, knowing damn well he had to tell him, and now. If he found out otherwise it might not go over so well. He would definitely leave out the part where he sent the box of seeds and special mushrooms, and played matchmaker. 

Odin didn't need to know _everything_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.  
> This week has been insane- school events, I've been sick, lazy, blah, blah, blah. 
> 
> Now, back to our regular scheduled program.

"How long have we been here now, love?" Loki asked Octavia, wrapping his arms around her waist as she marked another day on the calender. 

"Four and a half month today, actually. Well, give or take a few days." She replied, laying her head back against Loki's shoulder. 

Loki frowned. Had it really been that long already? "Seriously?"

Octavia hummed, closing her eyes. Loki was so comfortable.

"I'm sorry, pet." Loki told her sadly.

"What, why?"

"I made you a promise." he reminded her. "To get you out of this hell hole."

 _Right._ Loki's ward had worked so well, she had honestly forgotten how dangerous of a place they actually lived in, and where they were. He had also warded an extended amount of the property, so she had a pretty good sized area to roam around in; safely. She also found herself going outside more in order to tend to the garden. With the help of Loki's magic, they already had a decent amount of produce. Since they had admitted how they felt about each other almost two months ago, things had been better than ever.

Octavia was happy. She was happy with Loki. 

"Loki." She turned to face him and gave him a gentle hug. "Please, don't dwell on that. It's too dangerous and what we have..." she paused to look at him. "I mean, it's nice. Just you and me. Though, to be fair, I'm not the one who has to go out and risk their life every week to feed us." She frowned, remembering Loki put himself in danger all the time for them. _For her._ "Honestly, I forget this place is dangerous."

"My love, you musn't forget that. We have been lucky thus far, but that doesn't mean we are completely safe." 

"I know. I'll do better to keep that in mind. You just make it so peaceful around here." She smiled, standing up on her tippy toes to give him a gentle kiss. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." he admitted. 

"Then I shall cook us something. I'm starving."

Loki chuckled. "Didn't you eat already?"

"Yes, don't judge me." she scowled, then headed to the kitchen.

 

Loki sat at the kitchen table and observed Octavia as she prepared their meal. She was so particular about how she did things; it amused him. She turned to grab something and her face contorted, and she froze. "Are you alright, pet?" Loki asked concerned. 

She swallowed and tried to hold it back, but she couldn't. Octavia darted from the room and ran into the bathroom, violently vomiting into the toilet. "O?" Loki called from outside the door. He wasn't sure if he should follow her in there, or give her privacy. He finally opted to intrude, and ended up holding her hair back for her. "Darling, are you alright?" he asked again, once he was certain she was done throwing up. 

"I'm fine, I just felt sick all of a sudden." she muttered, while her head still rested on the edge of the toilet. "I think I'm okay now, the nausea is almost gone." She sighed and sat up. "I feel so gross. I need to shower."

"Perhaps you should lie down instead." Loki suggested. "You're ill." He knew mortals got sick easily. What if it was something serious?

"I'm fine, really." she tried to assure him, but he wasn't buying it.

"O." Loki said sternly. "Please."

"Okay, fine." she rolled her eyes. "At least let me wash my mouth out first." 

Loki stayed with Octavia as she slept to make sure she was okay after he had cleaned up the kitchen. He wasn't so hungry anymore, he didn't know a whole lot about Midgardian illnesses, but he knew they were easily prone to them. He was also aware how easily their body could shut down due to sickness. Mortals were so fragile, and it worried him. As he was laying with her he suddenly felt the pull of another Seidr. Alarmed, he rose up and quickly searched the inside of the cottage. 

Nothing.

Loki stepped outside and walked around for a few minutes before finally deciding to head back in to check on Octavia. He found her still sleeping, but the pull of the other Seidr still lingered in the air. Someone was around them, but whom, and what were they waiting for? He stayed awake all night to keep a watch over them, but no one ever came. 

* * *

"You are certain of this?" 

"I am, my King." 

Odin signed, rubbing his temple. "How long?"

"Six weeks." 

"And you claim he loves her?"

"Yes." Heimdall confirmed. 

"Nonsense. Loki is merely bored and she is conveniently there to entertain him. I don't believe for a second he truly loves her. _A mortal._ " he spat. "The moment they arrive back on Midgard he will toss her aside, as he has done all the others."

Heimdall wanted to roll his eyes, but resisted the urge; for a number of reasons. "Forgive me, my King, but I do not believe this is another one of Loki's one night stands." He had to use everything in his power not to scream that. Odin didn't watch them. _He did._  "It is different this time."

"We'll see about that." Odin scoffed.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." Octavia smiled, joining Loki on the couch. "Did you sleep at all?" she frowned.

"No." Loki confessed. The pull of the Seidr had yet to leave the area and until it had, he wasn't sleeping. Anything could happen to her if he was asleep. He'd already been through that once and learned his lesson.

She glared at him. "Why not? Loki, I'm fine!" she exclaimed. "It happens. I am mortal, remember?"

Loki sighed. "Yes, I know."  
He wasn't sure if he should mention the additional Seidr he was feeling; he didn't want to worry her.  
"It's because you are mortal that I worry." 

"I'm mortal, not porcelain. I feel fine now." she shrugged. 

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Loki chuckled. "What?" 

"Nothing. Your appetite merely amuses me."

"Well, I'm taking advantage of our garden, and the fact the food isn't horrible anymore." she giggled. "So, _bite me_."

Loki licked his lips. "With pleasure, my sweet." He crawled on top of her to straddle her and gently nipped at her collarbone. 

She moaned. "You're going to seduce me now. Aren't you?"

"Would you expect any less of me?"

"Never." 


	13. Chapter 13

Octavia had gotten sick again, and it had been that way on and off all week. Loki was worried and she had no idea what was wrong with her, so she spent most of her time either sleeping or throwing up. She began to wonder if something was _really_ wrong and it wasn't just a stomach bug like she had assumed. Loki wondered if perhaps someone else was causing her to be sick; for instance - the one who possessed the Seidr he _still_ felt.

"How are you feeling now, love?" Loki placed a hand on her forehead. He was sitting on his knees on the floor by Octavia, who was lying on the couch after she had attempted to get up; only to begin feeling dizzy and nauseous again.

"I'm okay if I'm lying down." She groaned. Octavia was miserable. She couldn't keep anything down now, and she knew her dizzy spells were due to not getting enough nutrients. She hadn't been that worried before, but now she was getting concerned. If she kept this up, she wouldn't last the month. She was tired and weak, yet, she still tried to act strong around Loki. The look on his face broke her heart. He was so worried and he didn't sleep anymore.

She could hear him pacing the halls at night. 

Loki placed a hand on her side and rubbed it gently. When she moaned in response he wondered if rubbing her stomach, as well as the aid of magic, would help to soothe away her nausea. He assumed he'd been too worried to think of that possible solution sooner. Loki slid a hand over her stomach, underneath her shirt. He closed his eyes, getting ready to begin concentrating when he stiffened. Octavia noticed his change in demeanor and he was staring at his hand now; wide-eyed. "Loki? Loki, what's wrong?" she asked, slightly panicked. Was she dying? Was it cancer? Why was he freaking out right now? Loki sucked in a breath and held it. He could _feel_ it; the Seidr he'd been sensing for over a week now. It was _inside her_.

 _No, it can't be._ Loki concentrated fully this time, shh'ing Octavia in the process of her panic.  
That's when he heard it.   
A heartbeat.

_A child._

Octavia was carrying _his_ child. How? He had been so careful, so very, very.... 

Loki didn't realize he was still holding his breath until he had to come back to reality, gasping for air in the process.  
He'd forgotten.  
One time. Or, well, one night. _That night._  
The night with the special mushrooms; it had to have been that night. He could remember casting the spell every time, except that night.

He'd screwed up, and now he was terrified she was going to resent him for it. She'd freaked out the very first time they'd had sex and he had _assured_ her he wouldn't get her pregnant.

Octavia was stuck with him now. What if she decided she didn't like him anymore? They'd only been dating two months. In Asgard, courtship goes quickly, but she wasn't from Asgard. She was from Midgard. They handled relationships a lot differently. When Octavia started screaming his name he finally snapped out of it once more.

"LOKI! For fuck's sake! Answer me!" she cried. "How bad is it? Am I going to die? What's wrong with me! I know you know, I see it all over your face!"

Loki sucked in another breath and braced himself for the worst. She was going to be so mad at him, perhaps even hate him. "O." he began, biting his lip. "I screwed up." he choked. He wasn't sure if he could bring himself to say it. How was she going to react? Would she...want to get rid of it? He wasn't sure if he could bear that... 

"Loki, what are you talking about?" Why did Loki seem so scared right now? If she didn't know any better, he was holding back tears. 

Loki choked out a sob, confirming Octavia's suspicions and she was so nervous her body was trembling all over. What was wrong with him? She'd never seen him like this. Hell, she never thought she'd _ever_ see Loki like this. "O, you're with child..." he muttered through his sobs. " _My_ child."

"What!" She was pregnant?! Then it hit her; she couldn't remember her last period-being so sick, dizzy, her sore breasts she'd blown off. "Oh, my god..." she gasped. "When?" Her voice was barely over a whisper now.

"That night, the night with-" he didn't need to finish. Octavia had clasped her hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry." he winced, closing his eyes to brace himself for the screaming that was about to come-but it never came. "O?"

She bit her lip. Why was she not as freaked as she had assumed she'd react? Why was she taking this so well? 

"O, please, say something! Scream, yell, something. I cannot bear the silence..." Loki gave her a pleading look and she looked at him confused. "You are angry, are you not?"

"Well, I mean..." Was she? "I should be, but I'd be a hypocrite. It does take two to make a baby." she paused; swallowing. "I knew the risks and we were both messed up that night. I can't put all the blame on you."

Loki was floored. "I do not understand."

"What?"

"It was my responsibility to ensure that-"

"Loki, it's not just all on you. Though, there isn't much I can do here, I could have very well made you pull out, or tried a little harder."

"But, I had assured you..." Why wasn't she angry?

"Yeah, but shit happens." she shrugged. "Is that why you are so upset, because you think I'm going to be mad at you?"

Well, duh. "Of course! Why else would I be upset?"

She looked at him dumbfounded. "I don't know. Perhaps, because we've been dating less than two months and you've already knocked me up. Most guys wouldn't take that so well." Was she in the twilight zone right now?

"Well, darling, where I'm from courtship goes rather quickly." he explained. "If we were going by Asgardian customs we would already be wed."

Her eyes widened. "Seriously!? Damn, for people who live for so long, you all sure do move fucking fast!" She couldn't believe it. MARRIED, by now? 

"Yes, well, I'm aware in Midgard, customs such as those are not as common."

"No. If it were anyone else, he would have already run for the door by now." She rolled her eyes. "But, you're seriously okay with this?"

"Yes. Are you?" Loki swallowed. "I understand if you feel the need to, you know." 

"What?"

"Get rid of it." he murmured sadly. That was the LAST thing he wanted her to do, but it wasn't up to him. It was her body; her choice. He would support her no matter what.

"Loki, no!" she exclaimed. "Even if-I couldn't do that." Octavia licked her lips. "Listen, if you're good with this so am I."

"But what about...what if we return to Midgard? Jane, Thor-"

"What about them?" she questioned. "They have nothing to do with you and me. As far as they are aware, we're dead. I'm sure Jane has given up by now. Thor never came for us."

"F-Odin wouldn't allow him, even if he wanted to." Loki noted and she made a face.

"I hate your father the more you tell me." she spat angrily. "Let's hope I never meet that son of a bi-"

Loki cupped a hand over her mouth. "Shh, doesn't mean someone isn't watching, love." Loki warned. "I do not need to give him another reason to hurt me." 

She nodded in understanding. "Sorry. He just pisses me off." Octavia let out a sigh and then groaned. "I feel sick again. At least I know why I'm throwing up so much. I'm an idiot to have not figured it out sooner."

"Darling, you are no such thing. I didn't think of such circumstances, either." Loki reminded her. "Maybe now we can figure out how to get you better, and perhaps keep down your food. You are eating for two now, pet." Loki beamed and she giggled. "What?"

"You're adorable." Loki frowned. "No! It's just, you look so excited."

"Well, it's just...I never thought-" Loki trailed off, looking at the floor.

He never thought he'd ever have children, much less with someone who _wanted_ to have children with him.

"Well, things change." 


	14. Chapter 14

"Heimdall. What is it?"

"The girl." he paused. "She's..." Heimdall swallowed. He was not looking forward to this.

"She's what? Spit it out!" Odin growled. 

"She is with child." Heimdall blurted before he had the chance to chicken out again. He had no idea how the Alfather was going to react to this news and he had planned on keeping it from him a little longer, but he hadn't had a choice.  
Octavia needed help. She needed to see Eir. 

Odin's eyes grew wide. "You are certain of this!"

"Yes, my King." Well, it was now or never.  
"She needs our help." Odin furrowed his brows. "She has been sick for weeks. She needs medical treatment, Sire, or I believe she..." She wouldn't make it. Octavia was too sick and even with the aid of Loki's magic, she had yet to really keep any food down. "She will perish if we do nothing."

Odin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It is not my responsibility." Heimdall wanted to scream. Was he seriously just going to let Loki watch her die? Watch his child DIE? Again...  
The look on Heimdall's face must have said it all, because Odin narrowed his eyes and snarled, "You question my decision?"

"Yes." Did he seriously just say that; out loud?! Heimdall inhaled in a sharp breath. "He is your son...." 

"HE IS A DISGRACE!" Odin roared. "Now, even more so. He is having a child out of wedlock!" 

"Then do something about it." Odin glared at him. " _My King_." Heimdall was beyond done. If Odin was going to do something, really do something, he needed to do it now. 

"Fine." Odin smirked. "Then I will."

* * *

"Darling, drink." Loki lifted Octavia's head to assist her with getting a drink of water.

"Thank you." she whimpered. "Will this morning sickness ever go away?"

Loki looked at her sadly. She hadn't been able to keep anything down almost all month.  
Octavia was so weak and frail.

"Soon, my love." He lied. 

"Loki, I don't know how much longer I can do this." she cried. "I'm so tired." 

Loki's chest hurt. He was going to lose her. He was going to have to watch her die and it was all his fault. Loki had done this to her and he had no way of getting her to a real doctor. "Please, hold on." he almost sobbed, but he held back. "Please, my love. Don't leave me."

 

It was the middle of the night when Loki was startled awake by a loud bang outside. He hadn't even remembered falling asleep and was still sitting on the couch. He shook off the sleep from his eyes and glanced out the window and his heart dropped when he saw what was outside.

Fire Giants.

At least fifty of them, and they were just standing there, smirking in the direction of the cottage. Could they see them? Did they know they were here? Loki didn't move. He stood there for what felt like an eternity just watching them. They did nothing but stand there and smile for a long time until one snapped its head in Loki's direction and looked right at him, and the creature began laughing.

That's when Loki knew they had been spotted.  
His ward... Why had it suddenly failed? 

The creatures suddenly charged for the cottage and Loki quickly cast a protection spell to keep them from getting inside. They were banging on the windows, the doors, the walls; they were everywhere. Loki ran into the bedroom where Octavia had already woken up in a panic. "What's happening, Loki!"

"They've found us! I don't know how, but they've found us!" He tried to remain calm, but he couldn't.  
If his spell failed and they got into the house there was nothing Loki could do. Not with that many of them. Not with Octavia as sick and weak as she was. If they got into the house, it was over. They were both done.  
If Loki had to watch the woman he loved and his unborn child die, he was done. 

"Loki!" Octavia was scared. It was all coming back to her where they really were. How much danger they were really in. They had never been safe; they had been lucky.

"Shh, it's okay." Loki crawled beside her and pulled her against him. "Shh. Don't cry, love."   
Loki sat there rocking Octavia back and forth, holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her. He jumped when he heard glass shatter. He could hear the wood bending. The Fire Giants were almost inside.

His magic...what was wrong with his magic?!

* * *

"MY KING!" Heimdall exclaimed in a panic.

"Not yet."

"But-"

"I SAID, not yet." The Alfather growled. "I will say when."

* * *

Loki was holding the bedroom door closed as the fire giants beat on it, cracking the wood every time they would hit it. They were inside the cottage now. Loki was strong, but it wouldn't be long before even he was overpowered. "Can you run?!" Loki shouted to Octavia, who nodded and attempted to get up, only to collapse beside the bed. She had resorted to crawling, but Loki knew it was useless.

She was just too weak. He couldn't save her.

"I'm so sorry." Loki choked, his feet dragging the ground as the door was being pushed open. "I love you, O. Never forget that I love you!" Octavia was sobbing. She felt so useless, so utterly useless. "It isn't your fault. None of this is your fault!"

Then the entire house began to shake. _What the Hel_? Wait, Loki knew what that sound was. _The Bifrost. Heimdall!_ Loki lunged towards Octavia the moment the bedroom door flew open and gripped her tightly. Then suddenly they were surrounded by familiar light and Loki could have cried at that moment and as a Fire Giant leaped towards them, they were shot into the sky before the monster even had a chance to realize what was happening.

Octavia felt like she was being sucked into space, which technically she guessed she was, and she wasn't sure how long it lasted. Maybe seconds, maybe minutes. She couldn't tell. Finally, they landed and Loki caught her before she kissed the ground. Apparently, she wasn't very graceful when it came to space travel. When she finally collected her surroundings, she realized they weren't in Muspelheim anymore. They were in a large, golden room and she could see the start of a...wait, was that a RAINBOW bridge??

"Where are we, Loki?" she finally managed to ask, but it was an old man who answered her. The man towered over her, and glared at her with his one good eye. He wore a crown and held a large staff in his hands.  
Octavia gasped when she realized who she was standing in front of.

Odin.

"You are in Asgard, child." he replied. "And I hear you are carrying my grandchild."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is as long as two chapters. 
> 
> Hope that's okay! ;) I couldn't find a good spot to spit it, so, you get it all.

_"You are in Asgard, child." he replied. "And I hear you are carrying my grandchild."  
_

 

Loki couldn't believe what he was hearing, or seeing. The Bifrost was restored, for how long!? How long had Odin left them in Muspelheim to rot!  
"The Bifrost." Loki began. "How long has it been functional!"

"Long enough." Odin smirked, not bothering to hide the mocking tone in his voice.

" _You!_ You son of a bit-" A couple of guards grabbed Loki just as he went to lunge towards the Alfather.

"I would not recommend finishing that statement, _boy_.” Odin interjected.  
Contain him!" He commanded in a growl towards the remaining guards. "See to it that he isn't a threat."

Loki's body shook all over as the guards shackled him in the all too familiar chains. He knew better than to resist, no matter how much he wanted to. He was ready to kill Odin; he wanted to rip his lungs from his chest and watch him drown in his own blood, slowly.

 _He knew._ Odin had known where they were. He had known Octavia was carrying his child. Odin knew she was pregnant, and he had waited until the very _last second_ to help them; to help her.

"My Seidr." Loki snarled. "It was _you,_ _wasn't it_ _?_ "

"Of course it was." Odin shrugged mockingly.

"No, stop!" Octavia shouted in a panic. She had attempted to intercept the guards, but before she had really gotten anywhere the force of their trip had caught up with her and she collapsed. She felt dizzy and nauseous. _Oh no...  
_ She had been in Asgard for all of two minutes and she was about to vomit all over the place; and she did.

Embarrassingly so.

"For Norn's sake! Someone clean up that mess up and get the damn girl to the healing room to see Eir before she defiles anymore of Asgard!" Odin roared, clearly agitated she had gotten sick on the floor.

Loki was ready to snap his neck; a slow death be damned!  
"She cannot help it!" he roared back, and Odin's eyes grew wide with rage.

"Silence him, then take him to the dungeons until further notice."

"NO! You can't do that!" Octavia cried, now that she was sure she was done being sick. "He has done nothing to deserve it!"

“Octavia!” Loki exclaimed, trying to fight his way towards her, but he was already mostly shackled by this point.  
The look on Odin's face made Loki fear for her life; he was not pleased with her outburst. 

"Don't you dare back talk me girl!" Odin shouted, ignoring Loki's pleas. "I could very well send you back to Muspelheim to die a slow, painful death, so do not test me!"

Octavia flinched from the Allfather's cruel words and decided to remain silent, tears now falling from her eyes. That was the last place she wanted to go back to, even if Asgard didn't really seem like the better option right now, but she needed to see a doctor. That much she knew.

The Allfather glared at Loki and spat, “Perhaps you should teach your wench some manners; to be seen, _not_ heard.” Loki muffled something through his muzzle that he now had strapped on. Octavia assumed it was an insult, but she couldn't be entirely sure.

Loki was now fully chained and restrained, from his ankles to his wrists, and he even had chains around his waist and neck. Octavia couldn't believe the lengths they were going to keep him contained. How dangerous was Loki really? She'd seen a good bit of what he could do, but she knew he had been holding back in order to protect her to keep her from dying. There was also the simple fact, his Seidr had been weakened.

Regardless, she dragged Loki down and she knew it. Loki would have stayed and died with her back there without a second thought. If there was one thing in this world Octavia _didn't_ doubt, it was Loki loved her.

Odin narrowed his eyes. "And she can help it, if she chooses so." he stated, matter of fact.

Heimdall rolled his eyes. He had remained quiet up until this point, but he was over this nonsense. Clearly, Odin had not been around Frigga enough when she had been pregnant with Thor.  
  
"Actually, Sire, she cannot." If Odin didn't kill him before the night was over with, Heimdall would be lucky. Even Loki gave him a look for that comment. Though, in Loki's defense, he thought Heimdall hated him-so his surprise wasn't exactly a shock.

Odin glared at him, but said nothing else in regards to his comment. He slowly turned towards Octavia, who was getting help standing from a couple of guards. "Can you walk?" he asked her, his tone more calm than it had been just a moment ago.

Octavia was embarrassed and angry with Odin so she decided instead of speaking, she would just shake her head no. She really couldn't walk, not anymore. She wasn't even sure how the hell she'd managed the little bit of walking she had done.

"I assumed as much. There is a carriage awaiting outside to take you to see Eir." The Allfather turned towards Loki and smirked. "As for you, well, you can take a nice long walk to the dungeons." Then he turned and walked out the door.

 

Octavia had been separated from Loki immediately after and as she was leaving, he gave her a look with his eyes, trying to reassure her everything was going to be okay; that they were going to be okay. She wasn't really sure if she believed that, but she tried.  
Octavia would try for Loki.

"Place the girl on the bed." A beautiful, older woman commanded the guard the moment he had walked in. Octavia had been so weak the guard had been forced to carry her inside. The man did as he was told and was just as quickly shooed away. When they were left alone the woman spoke again.

"Hello, child." she smiled sweetly. "My name is Eir. I am the healer here in Asgard, so you needn't be afraid." The woman placed a hand gently on Octavia's stomach and hummed. "The Seidr is strong within this child. It is a rare gift indeed." She walked to the other side of the room and retrieved a vial from a cabinet, as well as a bottle of some kind. "Take one of these every day." Eir instructed, holding up a bottle of what looked to be pill tablets. "These are equivalent to what you call prenatal vitamins in Midgard. Also, drink one of these a day.” She held up her other hand that was holding the vial full of green liquid.

“This will help with the sickness so that you can eat and gather your strength for you and your child. Though, I would like to keep you here for the next couple of days to make sure you are able to get around on your own.” Octavia nodded. “May I ask?” she began. “Who is the lucky Aesir that is the father of your child? I am merely curious. We do not see many Midgardians here in Asgard, nor do they usually catch the affections of our warriors.” she smiled sweetly.

 _More like lucky Jotun than Aesir._  
Without thinking Octavia smiled and blurted, “Loki.” Eir frowned.

“Loki? As in Prince Loki?” Octavia nodded slowly. “I see.”  
The look on Eir's face made Octavia uncomfortable. Why was she looking at her that way? It was such a sad look. Was she giving her that look because of the things Loki had done, or was there something else to it? “That is most unfortunate.” she murmured.

“Why?” Octavia mumbled, feeling pained by her reaction. Loki wasn't THAT bad....was he?

“Oh, nothing dear child. Forget I said anything.” Eir's smile returned, but it looked forced. “Drink this, and take one of these now.” Octavia took the vial and drank its contents, which tasted better than she had expected and Eir handed her a glass of water to take her vitamin with. “Now, get some rest and in a couple hours I will bring you something to eat.”

* * *

Loki was in a cell for a month before a guard came to retrieve him. He was still fuming and extremely worried about Octavia. He had no idea where she was or if she was even okay. Every time he had asked the guard who would bring his meals, he never got an answer. She could be dead already for all he knew.

He was shackled and escorted by six guards to the Throne room, where Odin sat waiting for him. Thankfully, this time they hadn't muzzled him.  
“Where is she!” Loki spat the moment he got within range of Odin.

“Safe.” Was all he said.

Loki scoffed. “Right. I'll believe that when I see her.”

“And you will.” Odin told him. “I sure do hope you like this girl because you have gone and impregnated her- _a_ _mortal_ , when you know it is forbidden to do so until after marriage.”

“Really? Out of everything I have done, _that_ is what you are concerned about!” Loki laughed in disbelief. “It wasn't my plan to impregnate her.” he pointed out. “Things happened, mistakes were made. It was all just a bit a fun really.” Loki smirked.

“Fun!” Odin scoffed, irritably. “You have disgraced this family for the last time, Loki. You _will_ wed this girl. No excuses!” Loki's eyes widened. _Was he being serious? He couldn't be serious..._

“Just as I thought.” he smirked. “You should have thought of that before you were so careless.”

Loki went to speak, but he was speechless. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to marry her, but it was way too soon and who was to say she even wanted to marry him? Dating was one thing, accidentally getting her pregnant was another, but forcing her to marry him! Would she even agree to that? Would she resent him if she didn't?

Did she love him enough to want to be his wife?

All Loki could manage at that moment was several, long blinks at the Allfather.  
_He is serious..._

“Tomorrow eve, you two will be wed and your title of prince restored, but hear this; if you do anything to compromise the safety of Asgard or pull any more stunts as you have in the past, the consequences will not be on you. It will be on your wife and child alone.”

Loki's eyes widened even more and his entire body was trembling now. _No. He couldn't. He wouldn't._

“Oh, I would.” Odin responded as if he had read Loki's mind. “So think about everything you do from here on out, because not only will she be your wife, but I have arranged for Idunn to pay us a visit as well. She has a _wedding gift_ for your soon to be bride.”

“An apple?” Loki responded hopefully, forgetting who he was talking to for a moment, but quickly caught his mistake and replaced his hopeful face with a stern glare.

“Yes.” Odin narrowed his eyes. “An apple. Since she is from Midgard and since their lifespans are so short I want to ensure you behave for a while. But if you love her as Heimdall claims you do-” _Heimdall?What did Heimdall have to do with this? -_ “then I have no doubt in my mind that you will.”

And Loki would.

There was no way he would ever chance endangering Octavia or his child. Though, again, he couldn't help but wonder how she was going to react to all of this. Did she already know about Odin's plans, or was she just going to be blindsided and thrown into it without knowing anything? Octavia practically had an immortal lifelong sentence with him now. Loki loved her enough, but did she love him just as much as he loved her? Their relationship was still new, so they hadn't talked about anything serious-until the baby, and even then she had been so sick they had still yet to really discuss anything.

“So, do you honestly believe you are going to fool the court into thinking that I got my wife pregnant after we were wed?” Loki raised a brow. “Surely, by now, she is at least four months along.”

“Which is exactly why both of you will go back to Midgard the following day. I have yet to decide what to do with the two of you. Thor will be informed of this and required to keep an eye on the both of you, ensuring you do not try and run.” Odin stood.

“If you do, you will be _forced_ to watch her and your unborn child, _die_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains why Odin has been acting like such a loon.  
> The realization may not be pretty...

Octavia stood, staring into the mirror as the servants dressed her for her wedding. _Her wedding._ She had been informed the night before she was to marry Loki, no arguments and Odin had slammed the door before she'd even had a chance to register what he had said. Her stomach was doing flip flops and she was thankful for Eir's tonic. She went all month without getting sick and had gained weight. Her stomach was even slightly swelled, showing a bit of a baby bump forming. Eir had concluded she was about seventeen weeks along. Octavia and the baby were healthy and she felt better than she had in a while. 

It had been a month since she had seen Loki and she was worried. She knew he was in a cell and wondered how he was fairing mentally. She missed him more than anything. They had been together every day for the past six months or so, and sleeping without him had been hard. If she could have just heard his voice every now and again, she would have felt better, but she had nothing. The Palace was lonely and she wasn't permitted to leave her room. The servants had been the only human contact she'd had, other than Odin's random appearance to let her know she was to be wed tomorrow. And of course, she had been allowed visits with Eir for doctors appointments. Eir had been very thorough with her testing. Octavia assumed it was just something they did in Asgard. 

What she couldn't shake from her mind now was if Loki even wanted this. Octavia was positive it had been Odin to make the decision for her to marry him, not Loki, and that scared her. Yes, he loved her and yes, they were having a baby together, but getting married was sealing the deal. Their relationship had moved way to fast and even though she was okay with marrying Loki, she wouldn't be okay if he didn't want it. She didn't want to be a burden and where Odin was forcing them to remain together, she wondered if that was going to hurt the relationship.  
  
Would he resent her? 

She knew Loki loved her, but was it enough, was she going to be enough?

* * *

Thor glared at his father with his mouth dropped wide open. What the hell had he just heard. "I'm sorry..." he swallowed. "Can you repeat that?" Odin had called for Thor, demanding he return to Asgard. Thor had stormed in ready to argue when the Allfather dropped a bombshell on him.  
  
'Y _our brother and his mortal_ live _.'_ He told Thor as he walked in. _'And they are here- in Asgard.'  
_ What Thor hadn't been ready for, was the rest of what Odin had to tell him.

Octavia was pregnant and they were to be wed in just a few short hours. 

"I said the girl is with child and they are to be wed. I need you to take them back to Midgard tomorrow morning before the rest of the city wakens and keep an eye on them."

"Why?" Why did Odin want Thor to watch them and what the Hel? _Damn,_   _Loki moves fast..._

"To ensure Loki and his new bride do not run." Odin snarled. "I do not trust him to stay put."

"I do not understand." Thor was beyond confused. What had Loki done exactly? Other than the obvious.

Odin sighed. Thor was just not getting it; he was going to have to explain it. "Thor, I need Loki and the girl close by. When she is to give birth, she _must_ return here to Asgard. It is imperative she does."

"Okay, but I still do not understand why a Midgardian doctor cannot take care of her."

"Thor." Odin stood and walked towards his son; sighing once again. "Do you remember Sigyn?"

"Of course." Thor gasped. "I could never forget a woman as sweet as Sigyn."  
Sigyn had been Loki's wife-400 years ago. She had died; during childbirth, as well as the child. Loki had been devastated and no one had been sure if he would ever come back from that. He had, and then shortly after he found out he was Jotun. "What does she have to do with this?"

"Loki does not know this and he is to _never_ know this, Thor. I mean it. He will blame himself and I fear what he will do." Thor nodded. "There is a reason why your mother and I removed Loki from the room that day. At the time, he wasn't aware of his Jotun heritage. We didn't want him to know-he wasn't ready. The child-" Odin paused, and took a deep breath. "Frost giants will only burn others if they fear they are in danger, or threatened. The child became distressed..."

Thor's eyes widened. _No, it can't be._ "The child burned her alive, Thor." Thor choked. "That is why they didn't make it. Loki does not know this. Your mother meant to tell him, but-" Odin closed his eyes. "She just couldn't bring herself to do so."

"So, what you are saying is that Octavia will die? When she gives birth!"

"We are trying to prevent that, Thor." Odin stressed. "Eir is the only other who knows of this, since she was the one present at the time. She is working on something and I have also convinced Idunn to give Octavia an apple, in hopes it will make her stronger and able to handle the delivery."

"But you still fear she will not make it." Thor concluded. 

Odin nodded. "I fear there isn't much to go on. We have been looking all month for cases of Jotun/Midgardian courtship and children, but what we have found has not been pleasant. It doesn't seem to work out..." Odin trailed, rubbing his temple. 

"Then why marry them?" Thor yelled, outraged. "Why do this to him?"

"Because if she dies I want Loki to have had the chance to be with her!" Odin shouted. "I know he loves her, I can see it!" he shook his head. "If she dies...I fear we will lose Loki all together. If he doesn't kill himself, he will take us all out with him." Odin glared at Thor, who was wide eyed with a realization. "Loki has the power to end the world."

"Ragnarok?" Thor gasped. "No, father-"

"If that happens, I need you to be prepared, Thor. I will need you to take out your brother. For all our sake."

* * *

Octavia was led down a long corridor and entered the Throne room where Odin sat. She saw Loki standing in front of him and she was pleased to see he wasn't in shackles. Her hands trembled as she approached him and she didn't notice Thor was there until she was standing in front of Loki. Octavia wondered why Thor's facial expression looked so haunted. Did he know something she didn't? Everyone had seemed to feel so sorry for her.

She began to wonder if this was really a good idea or not.  
Though, it didn't really matter. 

It was happening; whether either of them wanted it or not.

Loki wouldn't meet her eyes and only stared down at the floor. Octavia swallowed.  
She had her answer.

Loki didn't want to marry her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you go back to the previous chapter- Odin's last line....  
> Double meaning...


	17. Chapter 17

Octavia couldn't bring herself to look at Loki, that is, if he was even looking at her now. She didn't want to do this-not if he didn't want to. Forcing him into a marriage just didn't seem very appealing. Odin was reciting something, but she couldn't focus. Octavia wanted to scream and cry and run out of the room, but she couldn't. So she remained still as a statue, other than her trembling hands. Loki couldn't tell what was going through her mind right now. _Does she want this?_ He saw her hands shaking violently and by instinct he took them into his. It was then they both made eye contact. Why hadn't Odin given them five minutes to talk before the ceremony? At least then, Loki would know if she was trembling out of nervousness, or if she was trembling due to being forced into doing something she didn't want to do.   
  
"Thor." Thor approached Odin, handing him two small items. Odin gave one to Octavia and one to Loki.

_Rings._

Beautiful Celtic rings. Loki's was a little less girly of course. He had a wedding band, whereas, her ring looked to be in a shape of a heart. Octavia hadn't gotten the best look at it in the exchange. 

Odin had gotten to the vows and he had Octavia reciting the same old crap they always used and for whatever reason this annoyed Loki. It was bad enough they hadn't been allowed an 'actual' wedding. Only Heimdall and Thor were allowed to be present. No one else knew the Dark Prince of Asgard was even being wed. Not that he should have been surprised. It was Odin, after all. When it was Loki's turn, he had already made up his mind, he was going to do _something_ his own way. Traditional vows be damned. Loki loved her and even if she wasn't happy to be his wife, she _was going_ to be his wife. He owed her more than this cheap crap of a ceremony Odin called a wedding. 

"I have my own vows-" Loki glared at Odin, before he could address Loki to 'repeat after me.' -"If I may?"

Odin blinked, but nodded for Loki to continue. It took everything he had to hold back a smile. _Loki really_ _does love this girl._

Loki swallowed and took a deep breath, then met his eyes with his soon to be wife. He had so much he wanted to say, but it was going to have to wait.

> _"You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself._  
>  _But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give._  
>  _You cannot command me, for I am a free person._  
>  _But I shall serve you in those ways you require._  
>  _And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand._
> 
> _I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night._  
>  _And the eyes into which I smile in the morning._  
>  _I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup._  
>  _I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care._  
>  _I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine._  
>  _I shall not slander you, nor you me._  
>  _I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in_  
>  private _and tell no strangers our grievances._
> 
> _This is my wedding vow to you._  
>  _This is the marriage of equals."_

Octavia was speechless. Did Loki really mean all that? Why else would he have taken the time to say it...  
He wanted this. He wanted her. 

The smile that flashed across Octavia's face at that moment was the moment Loki knew-she wanted this.  
She wanted him.

Even Odin himself was speechless for a moment, but he quickly composed himself. He prompted Loki to begin and he slowly, sensually slid the ring on her finger. How anyone could make something so simple, so amazing made her love him all that much more. As she thought, her ring was a heart-a caged heart, coated in green and gold. Loki's colors. At least Odin got something right.  
  
She mirrored Loki's actions the best she could, but there was no way she was going to be as smooth as he had been.   
Her hands were still shaking, but for an entirely different reason now.    
  
"Octavia of Midgard, do you take Loki-Prince of Asgard- to be your lawful wedded husband, to love him and to honor him, nurture and sustain him, through times of darkness as well as light? Do you promise that times of trouble will not tempt you to forsake this love? Do you commit before the Gods to honor this vow?"  
  
"I do." _Holy shit...._ This was it.  
  
"Loki Odinson-" _Odinson_ _?!_ "Do you take this woman-Octavia of Midgard- to be your lawful wedded wife, to love her and to cherish her, honor and sustain her, through times of darkness as well as light? Do you promise that times of trouble will not tempt you to forsake this love? Do you commit before the Gods to honor this vow?"  
  
"I do." Loki squeezed her hand slightly. _This is really happening._ Loki just wished Frigga was here to witness it.

"And now, Loki of Asgard and Octavia of Midgard, by the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

And Loki did just that. He cupped her face and kissed her deeply and passionately.   
He didn't care what his father thought anymore. What Thor thought-he was positive he was going to get a long lecture-and Octavia being related to Jane was not going to go over well, especially with _JANE._    
But Loki simply didn't care.

  
He had everything he wanted now. Or he would. 

* * *

Before Loki and Octavia retreated to his old chambers, Odin handed him the apple. "Give it to her now." Loki nodded and turned towards his wife. _His wife._ It was almost too surreal. 

"O." he swallowed. "You are required to eat this before we can continue on." Loki took one of her hands, placing the apple into her palm. "This apple is _very_ special, love." Loki explained. "Do you know anything of the Norse myths? Idunn's apples?"

"You mean the apples of immortality?" she exclaimed. _Wait-what?!_

 "Yes and no. You will live longer, much longer, as well as being more resilient, but you will still die. Eventually." he shrugged. "Give or take five thousand years."

 _Five thousand years?! Holy shit!_ "I-um...wow." That was a lot to take in. After everything, this is what she was having the most difficult time with. "That's a long time." she swallowed. "Are you sure?"

Loki gave her a puzzling look. "Sure?"

"I mean, do you want me around THAT long? That's a long time, Loki." she stressed. 

"Well, of course..." he blinked. "Why would I not?"

 _Well, okay..._ Octavia nodded. "As long as you're sure." But was she sure? It didn't seem like she had much of a choice by the way Odin was glaring at her. She'd have to be okay with it. "So, I just, what? Eat it." 

"Yes." 

The moment she sunk her teeth into the apple, her taste buds erupted with flavor. It was the most sinfully delicious thing she had ever tasted. It was unlike any apple she had ever eaten. By the time she was half way through she could already feel her body beginning to tingle with a strange, yet pleasant, sensation. Then she was overcome with another sensation. Extreme arousal. Her eyes widened and Loki was smirking. He knew exactly what was going on.

"Holy shit." she whispered. "Is it suppose to feel this... _.intense_?"

Loki leaned in and brushed his lips against her ear; Octavia shuddered, feeling his warm breath hit her as he spoke. "It's only just beginning, love. Wait until I get you into the bedroom." he purred. "Though, I must warn you." He leaned back to meet her eyes. "The first time we consummate our marriage-despite your condition-we will have an audience." Loki saw Octavia's panic. "Don't worry, love. You won't even notice they are there. Not once I get a hold of you.

It's been a rather long, lonely month and I have _missed_ you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding vows are Celtic vows by Morgan Llywelyn. I did not write them- Unfortunately.
> 
> They seemed appropriate. Especially the last line. ;)  
> I thought they were beautiful. :) :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am not sure if the whole 'audience' thing is actually correct. I've seen it on movies and TV, but I just wanted to point it out. I've also seen it done in other fics, but just in case. ;)

"Well, at least there is a curtain." Octavia sighed, relieved that the audience would only see their shadows. 

"Of course, there's a curtain." Loki replied, as if she should have already known.

"You didn't say anything about that, you just said we'd have an audience." Octavia scowled, glaring at Loki. "I don't know these customs, _my bad!_ " 

"I have missed your mouth." Loki smirked, cupping her waist. "In more ways than one."  Thor had walked into Loki's chambers at that very moment and made a face. "Don't play that innocent act with me, _brother_." Loki scoffed. "I know you and Jane share a bed." 

"Yeah-but." _Dammit, Loki._ "Well, at least Jane is not with child! As if _you_ could ever be a good fa-" he began, but stopped immediately once he realized his error. Unfortunately, it was already too late. _God dammit!_ Loki glared daggers at him and the look in his eye was not only pure fury, but he was also hurt. Thor had screwed up and he knew it. "Loki, I apologize. I wasn't thinking-"

"Of course you weren't thinking!!" Loki snarled, pulling away from Octavia to stand in front of Thor. " _You never_ _think._ " Then Loki blinked, turned, and walked into what Octavia assumed to be the washroom.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Octavia exclaimed, pushing Thor but he didn't budge. It was the thought that counted. "Why are you such a fucking prick to him! Dude, uncalled for!" This time she slapped him and to her surprise it felt like it may have even stung-or not... It surprised the hell out of him though.

Thor gasped, and looked at her wide eyed. "It wasn't my intention-"

"Wasn't your intention my ass! The first thing you said to him after what? almost seven goddamn months- was something insulting." She got into Thor's face and snarled at him, so only he could hear her.  
  
"And you and your so-called father wonder why Loki is the way he is. It's because of you two and how you treat him. I don't know a whole lot because Loki doesn't like to open up, but I _know enough_!  
If you keep this shit up, I swear to the Gods- I will find a way to hurt you for hurting him!" She heard Loki come out of the washroom and backed off Thor.

"Are we ready to begin?" Heimdall asked, walking in a moment later. 

"Yeah. We're ready." Octavia gave Thor one more hateful glance and then joined her husband on the bed. 

* * *

"What were you saying to Thor?" Loki whispered, pulling his wife against him. 

"I threatened him." she shrugged, and Loki looked at her bewildered.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"He flipped her over so that he was hovering over top of her. "By the Norns, you are the most perfect creature ever created." he breathed, kissing her neck. 

"You would do the same for me."

"I would _kill_ for you." Loki told her seriously, but the lust had already overridden any other emotion. He kissed down her chest, but when he made it to her stomach, he paused and raised up. Gently, he placed both hands on her belly and closed his eyes; smiling. "I feel her."

" _Her_?" Was that just an expression?

"It is a girl, yes." Loki opened his eyes. "I can sense it now. I was too preoccupied with your sickness before. You look ravishing by the way. Eir has outdone herself."

"She's sweet." 

"She is." Loki agreed. "So, perhaps we should..."

"Yeah." Even with the audience, she couldn't wait to have him. 

"Would it help if I made the first time quick? Once we are finished, they are required to leave us."

"Loki-it's been two months since we've had sex. It's going to be quick for both of us no matter what." she giggled. "And wait, first time?"

"What, you honestly think I would waste my wedding night bedding you only one time, and in front of those two oafs?"  
Loki leaned back down and cupped one arm under her neck, while the other slipped up her dress; invading her already slick folds.  
"Perhaps it has been too long and I should remind you." 

Octavia moaned and was already arching her back, wanting more. She had really missed this; missed Loki.  
"Yes." she gasped, gripping and digging her fingers into his hips.  "Please remind me..."

 

Thor couldn't see them, but their shadows revealed exactly what was going on. He had tried to stare at the floor, but kept finding himself glancing back up towards his brother and his wife. Loki was very attentive...which confused Thor. He seemed so gentle. It made him wonder if he was doing something wrong with Jane from the way Octavia would cry out his name. If he hadn't fucked up any chance of possibly talking to Loki before this-he may have found the courage to ask. Loki had always been good with the ladies, as well as men. He never wanted; woman and men practically threw themselves at Loki before Thor had been banished to Midgard. 

Now they were just afraid of him.

 

Loki had been right, once he had gotten a hold of her, Octavia almost forgot they were being watched and just as she called it-they didn't last long. As soon as Loki caught his breath, he raised up. "It's done-now leave." he growled, then heard two feet scurrying out of the room. He looked back at his wife and smirked. "Now. We are alone."

"Wait-" she halted him with a hand on his chest. "Can anyone hear us?"

"No."

"Good. Because I have to get this out. My pregnancy hormones are raging and I am so angry." Loki wondered if he'd done something wrong. "At your fa- ODIN!" she corrected, his name leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. "How dare he just throw us in this without either of our consent, much less able to talk about it!" she exclaimed. "Don't mistake me, I want this, but the way it happened was messed up. I was freaking out!"

"I know. I was too." he admitted. "I didn't know what you wanted."

"Exactly! I just wish I could smack him across the face, one good fucking time. I already smacked your brother tonight."

Loki pounced, pinning her to the bed. "You didn't tell me that."

"I forgot, momentarily. He makes me angry too."

"You are a firecracker, aren't you love." he purred, sucking on her earlobe. "What did I do to ever deserve a woman like you?"

"Well, you started out by being a dick, then tried to save me, went back to being a dick, and then seduced me." she smirked.

"I did no such thing." He retorted, grinning at her. Damn-he'd been found out.

"That's a load of crap." she snorted. "You may think I didn't figure it out, but I did. Took me months, but I figured it out!" she outed him.

"And yet you said nothing?"

"It was after we were already dating. I was thinking and it just hit me. You could have warmed me by magic, couldn't you?"

"Perhaps." 

"You're a dog." she barked, but it was playful. "You got lucky, ass."

"Indeed, I did." He kissed her. "Are you still angry."

"Yes. I'm a raging pregnant bitch. I'm always angry."

"Take it out on me." 

"What, no!" Loki ignored her protests and flipped them over so that she was straddling him. 

"You cannot hurt me." he assured her.

 _"Take your anger, your rage,_   _out on_ _me. Show me no mercy as you dig your claws into my back, and sink your teeth into my flesh._ " 

 _Fuck-when you put it like that_...  
She still wasn't sure, but once Loki had magic'd away their clothes (they'd kept most of them on-since audience) and she sank down on him, something came over her. She did exactly what he had told her to do. 

Octavia took her anger out on him and Loki enjoyed every second of it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the writing mood and it won't just let me 'save' more than one chapter. (If it will-I don't know how. xD) I have to post one to write one, and I'm too lazy to use my Word document. 
> 
> I know- it's terrible... more chapters...
> 
> The horror.

"How are you feeling?" Loki stoked a piece of hair out of Octavia's face. They were entangled together in the bed, exhausted and spent. 

"Much, much better." She curled closer against him. "You are fucking amazing."

Loki chuckled. "I actually meant with the apple, but duly noted."

"Oh." she giggled. "I feel good. Like really, really good. It still tingles."

"It will probably take until morning for the full effects to kick in and for the tingle to wear off." he explained.

"Will I get super-strength too?"

"You will be stronger, yes. As for how strong I cannot say."

"Badass." she smiled.

"Are you worried?" She looked up at him, raising a brow. "About tomorrow. Going back to Midgard. Jane?" _Jane. Shit._ With everything that had happened, she'd completely forgotten about Jane. The look on her face took Loki exactly what she was thinking. "You had forgotten."

"I did." She groaned and sank her head into the curve of Loki's neck. "Fuck. I've been so wrapped up in-"

"Me?" Loki smirked.

Octavia looked up at him and rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, actually."

"Well, it has been what-seven months? She could not expect any less of us." he purred.

"But she will. She thinks I'm an angel."

"You were until you met me."

"That is...so very true." she giggled, but stopped abruptly once she realized something.   
_Damn._ "I don't have an apartment anymore." she realized. "I hope Jane got my stuff." she frowned. "Doubt it."

"Then stay with me in the tower until we can find something else." Loki nibbled on her lip. "As for stuff, I will get you stuff."

"Do you think Stark would go for that? And dammit, I don't want to be one of _those_ girls." she scowled.

"It doesn't matter, you are _my wife_. You go where I go." Loki stated sternly. "And you will be one of _those_ girls. You married a Prince, remember?" he smirked.  
  
_Dammit._  "Jane is going to have a cow."

"As are the rest of the Avengers."

* * *

It felt like Loki had just fallen asleep when he heard someone beating on his door. He let out a heavy sigh and crawled out of bed, using his Seidr to put on pants. When he opened the door, he narrowed his eyes and let out a groan. "Thor, what do you want at this hour!" he growled.

"We must leave before-" Thor stopped mid-sentence, with his mouth dropped open, just _staring_ at him. 

"What are you looking at?" Loki droned. It was too early for this.

"Your um..."

"My, um, what? Spit it out."

"Why do you look like you were mauled by a bear?" Thor asked forwardly. Loki had scratch marks, bite marks, and many other various types of bruises all over his chest and neck. 

"Oh come now. Jane not like it rough?" he smirked. 

"I-um." Thor swallowed. 

Loki rolled his eyes. Thor was always so awkward when it came to this stuff. "What were you saying before you decided my physical state was more important?"

"It's time to go."

Loki sighed. "Of course. Cannot let anyone see me and my Midgardian 'whore' now can we?" And with that Loki slammed the door in Thor's face. 

 

"Darling." Loki shook Octavia, who let out a less than pleasant grown. "We are to leave now."

"Ugh, seriously! We cannot even sleep in? I feel like we just went to sleep!"

"We did-I think?" He really wasn't sure, but it sure as hell felt like it. When Octavia rolled over and looked at Loki, his eyes grew wide and he jumped back almost losing his balance in the process.

"What's wrong?" she asked, panicked. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. 

Her eyes. _No, that cannot be._ That wasn't suppose to happen. "Your eyes..." 

"What about my eyes!" She rushed out of bed and ran to the washroom. She caught a choke in her throat when she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes; they were gold. Golden. They were very similar to Heimdall's eyes. "What the..." She turned and walked back out to find Loki still in the same spot. "This isn't normal-is it?" Loki shook his head. "Is it bad?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of such a thing. I've also haven't seen eyes like that since-" Loki stopped dead in his tracks. _No_. He couldn't bring her up. Not Sigyn. 

"Since what?"

"Nothing." Loki stated sharply. Octavia had lived with Loki long enough to know not to push the subject. Clearly, it wasn't something he wanted to discuss. 

"Okay, no big deal. Let's just go." she smiled, trying to be normal, but the blank expression on Loki's face worried her. What was he thinking? 

 

Thor had the same haunted expression on his face the moment Octavia walked into the room once he had gotten a good look at her. Then he looked at Loki, then back at her, then back at Loki.

"Don't ask me." Loki shrugged.

"That is...not a side effect?" Thor had heard stories of Idunn's apples, but nothing about golden eyes. "Should I ask father?"

"I would say yes, but we mustn't miss our flight. Someone _important_ might see us." Loki scowled, taking his wife's hand and pulling her out the door. Thor had a feeling that Loki was perhaps a little afraid of what Odin might do if she were still here when he found out about her...side effect.  
He didn't question it and followed after his brother. 

 

Loki was surprised when Heimdall said nothing about Octavia's eyes. He was sure he would comment or demand to know what he'd done (even though he hadn't done anything) but instead he remained as professional as he always had, and simply ignored it. It made Loki wonder-why had he ignored it?

Though, now they were back on Midgard and in front of Stark tower, he didn't really have time to think about that.  
It had been so long and for somewhere he use to loathe so much-it almost felt like home.

Almost. 

"Is Jane here?" Octavia asked Thor and he nodded. 

"She is in our room. She knows nothing of your return. I was not told of your arrival in Asgard until I arrived myself." 

Octavia nodded. "Well, it's now or never." She turned to Loki. "How pregnant do I look?"

He chuckled. "You are still in the early stages, love, but you _can_ tell you are with child." He placed a hand on her swollen stomach. "This cannot be mistaken for anything other than such." 

"Well, expect a lot of screaming." she warned. "Jane will not take this well and I'll be damned if I just sit there and let her shit talk you. Or me." 

"I wouldn't expect any less, my _lioness_." he cupped her face and gave her a quick kiss. "But if she begins to stress you too greatly, I _will_ intervene." he promised. "You and my child are far too important to risk any...problems." he swallowed.  
He learned the hard way once.  
  
Loki wouldn't make that mistake again. 


	20. Chapter 20

When Octavia walked into the main room where she had originally met the Avengers, and Loki, she didn't get much of a response. Most of them just stared at her, then back at Loki with what she assumed was a million _assumptions_. There were a lot of people she didn't recognize and Loki had whispered to her that they were SHIELD agents. She didn't know what that was, but it was intimidating. 

Thor had been told by Iron man that Jane was in the lab with Bruce. They made their way there and when Thor entered the room, he cleared his throat. "Jane."

She looked up with a smile that was soon replaced with a shocked expression. "Octavia!" she cried, and then ran towards her cousin only to stop dead in her tracks the moment she ran around the table and got a good look at her. "Octavia?" she said wearily. "What's wrong with your eyes, and-" Jane's eyes grew wide as she stared directly at her stomach.

"Jane. It's me. Things have um...things happened. A lot's happened." she murmured, biting her lip. 

"Yeah, clearly...." she choked. "Please, tell me that is a Fire Giant's baby..." 

 _Seriously JANE! You'd rather_... _oh for shit's sake!_

"Close, but I prefer Frost Giants." she smirked.  
 Loki chuckled at that comment.

Jane choked out a noise and started shaking her head. "No, no, no, no..." she repeated. "He's a monster!" 

"He's really not." Octavia pleaded, hoping Jane would listen to reason. _Last chance, Jane._

"HE IS! Look at what he's done to you! What did you do to her!" she yelled towards Loki.

"I did nothing." Loki shrugged. 

"Bullshit!"

"JANE! Stop. Now." Octavia growled.

"Who are you, _what_ are you?" 

"I'm like Loki and Thor, only not a God obviously." she swallowed. "I got an apple."

" _A golden apple_!" Jane looked at Thor enraged. "SHE GOT A GOLDEN APPLE, BUT I CAN'T!" Jane had been waiting for three years for Thor to acquire her an apple. Loki is with her cousin for all of five minutes, and _she_ got one!

"It isn't up to me." Thor reasoned. "It is up to the Allfather."

"I think we should all take a deep breath." Bruce tried to cut in, but no one heard him.

Jane scoffed. "Right." She looked back at her cousin. "Did you want this?" Surely, she didn't...

"I love him, Jane." 

"He doesn't love you."

"On the contrary, I do." Loki corrected, sternly. "I love her immensely."

"You don't love anything." Jane spat. "You're a heartless, son of a bi-" Jane was cut off by the sudden smack to the face from her cousin.

"If you think I'm going to let you speak about my husband that way you've got another thing coming! Family or not!" she shouted without thinking.

"HUSBAND?!"

 _Oh, crap._  
  
"How else do you think my beloved got an apple Jane?" Loki smirked. "I fell in love with her. I wed her; made her mine. Seven months and she has everything you've wanted for the past three years. I can see that written all over your face.

What does that say about my dear brother?"

"Shut up, Loki!"

Octavia knew Loki's words were all too true. Jane had confessed to her on numerous occasions how she wished for a life with Thor...and Ocatavia had it-with Loki. She'd hadn't realized how bad this was going to hurt Jane until now. Regardless, she wasn't going to let Jane hurt her, or Loki.

"How could you do this?" Jane cried.

"You act like I planned it. Loki saved me, he protected me. If not for him I would be dead. I would have been dead a long fucking time ago."

"I'd rather you be dead than with that monster!" Jane bite her tongue the moment the words came out of her mouth. _Oh damn. Jane, what did you do?_

Normally Octavia would have had a snappy comeback. Under any other circumstances she could have brushed it off and told them to kiss her ass, but this was Jane. _Fucking pregnancy hormones!_ Instead of getting mad, she started to cry.

Loki didn't like that, he didn't like that at all.

Bruce and Thor realized it was time to intervene and even possibly place Jane in witness protection...

" _You stupid, selfish, quim_!!" Loki roared, but Thor pulled him back before he could actually do whatever he had been planning to do, and Bruce stepped in-between Jane and Octavia. 

"Thor-get them out! I'll take Jane." Bruce ordered. "They need time."

And space. 

* * *

"That stupid bitch! After everything I've done for her, she goes and marries Loki!" Jane paced back and forth in her room. "Why Loki! Why would she even sleep with him?!"

"Jane, you are acting as if she planned this." Thor tried to point out.

Jane glared at him. "She may haven't, but he sure as hell did!"

"Jane, no-"

"Shut up, Thor! After everything your brother has done would you really put it past him?"

"He didn't even know her!" Thor exclaimed. "He had no interest in her. I don't know what changed. Perhaps it was the time they spent together on that planet, but you cannot blame either of them! I do not think Loki is completely innocent, but Jane...he does love her and she loves him. I've seen it. My father has seen it."

"Do you not love me?" she mumbled.

"Jane." Thor approached her and took her hands. "They were only wed due to her condition because it looks bad with the royal court. Loki had nothing to do with it." he half lied. "It just so happened they were both okay with it." Thor could not tell Jane what he and his father had spoken of. She wouldn't be able to handle it and he also didn't want it getting back to Loki. Never must it get back to Loki... 

"Her eyes?" Jane asked after a few minutes.

"I suppose it's a side effect. I honestly do not know."

Jane sighed. She hated Loki, but she had ignored the fact her cousin was still alive because of him...and then stated she'd rather her be dead to her face... "I really screwed this up, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. But you can also fix it. Just give it time." 

* * *

Three weeks had gone by and Jane had yet to come and apologize. It had also taken some serious seducing from Octavia to convince Loki not to retaliate. He'd agreed in the end, but she wasn't dumb. This was still Loki, but so far, Jane still had all her limbs. They had settled into Loki's old room which ironically still had all his things. Apparently, Thor had demanded them not to bother the room and that Loki would come home. 

 _Home._  Loki thought.  
Perhaps one day it could be. 

Tony had heard about the incident so he wanted to wait a bit before he spoke with Loki and his new bride. Tony smiled at the thought. Hell, if evil villains could find love there was hope for them all. Though, Tony knew there was more to Loki's story than he'd been told. Thor had been brief, only stating Loki wasn't himself in New York. Tony had always been the curious one and he was determined to find out one day. He was overly nice to Loki on good days and he realized he wasn't bad to talk to-given the right mood and day.

Otherwise, you'd get your eyes clawed out.

He knocked and it didn't take long for the door to open. "Anthony?" Loki raised a brow. "Can I help you?"

Tony smiled and handed him a beer. "Just wanna talk. That's all." 

Loki knew there was more to it than that, but took the drink and let him in anyway.  
Tony was about the only person in the tower Loki could tolerate; on a good day.   
  
"Um, hi." The girl sitting on the bed waved at Tony. She really was a cute little thing and her baby bump made her all that much cuter.  
No wonder Loki tapped that. 

"Hello, gorgeous." Tony smiled. "Octavia right? I was hoping to talk to you and your hubby if that's okay?" He looked at Loki who was glaring at him for what he assumed was the gorgeous comment. "Hey, not hitting on your territory, just expressing the truth." 

"Mm hmm." Loki didn't look convinced. 

"Look, the reason why I'm here is to offer you something better than this square dump. I have an apartment available upstairs, two bedroom. Perfect for you two." Loki's glare turned into a curious expression. "If you want it, it's yours." Tony offered. 

"What's the catch?" Loki knew there was always a catch.

"No catch, really. I just want you two to be comfortable. If you're going to live here, I can't expect you two to raise a child in this little tiny room." 

Tony had a point. _Damn._ "Why?" Loki tilted his head. "Why are you always kind to me? Even when I'm clearly not so kind to you."

"Hey, we all have our issues. You gave me PTSD, but hell if I really wanted to be honest, I already had it from the war. I lash out too, but usually it's with a bottle in my hand." Tony shrugged, then chugged the rest of his drink. "Plus, I hear it wasn't all your fault."

"You hear correct."

"Wanna tell me about it?" he smiled.  
  
_Ah, so there's the catch.  
_ "No."

He shrugged. "Can't blame me for trying." Tony looked at Octavia. "I love your eyes by the way." he smiled. "How did you get those?"

"None of your business!" Loki growled, getting angry because of the way Tony was looking at _his_ wife.

"Calm down there, Mischief. I believe you have forgotten my personality since you've been away." Tony put up his hands. "I'll watch my mouth."

"And _eyes_." Loki snarled.

"Yeah, those too. My bad! Look, I just came here about the apartment, that's all."

"We don't plan on residing here permanently." Loki noted.

"Oh, I figured as much, but until you find something else or decide where you want to settle it would be better than this." Tony looked at Octavia again, but with a serious expression. Loki was making him nervous by how clearly jealous, or rather, possessive he was.

It was rather sweet. "How far along are you?"

"Hitting five months."

"Yeah, that kid will be here quicker than you think. Take it. Seriously." Tony threw the key to Loki, who caught it gracefully. "Spend your money on her and the kid. For now, don't worry about the rest. I got it." 

"Why?"

Tony shrugged. "Call it a good day." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I have ever described what Octavia looks like and I just want to point out I did that on purpose.  
> That way you can imagine her yourself-however you want, or even possibly imagine it from a readers POV.
> 
> Anyway...yeah. :D


	21. Chapter 21

"I can't believe he just gave us this apartment!" Octavia had assumed the two bedroom apartment would be like any normal apartment; small. Not even close. They could probably fit a family of twelve from looking at the size of this place. It had a large living room, dinning room, kitchen, two bathrooms; one included a laundry room, as well as the bedrooms. It was also conveniently furnished. "Are you sure there are only two bedrooms?"

"So it appears, though, the closets themselves are larger than my entire room." Loki scoffed, walking back out of the bathroom. "I feel ripped off."

"Who knew all you needed was a wife and kid to enjoy the finer things in life?" Octavia teased, giving him a quick kiss.

"Damn. If only I had seduced you sooner." he smirked. "Shall we try out the new bed?"

Octavia giggled."I should have known you'd suggest that. Which room?"

"The one with the bed." He grinned.

"Very funny." 

"No, seriously, the other bedroom is empty."

"Oh."  
Octavia walked through the hallway until she found the empty room. "He must have left this one alone so we could decorate for the baby." she smiled. "That was sweet."

Loki grumbled. "Yeah, sweet."

Octavia glared at him. "Are you jealous? Don't think I missed all the possessiveness back there."

"I am not jealous." Loki protested. "I don't get jealous."

"Sure." Octavia eye rolled. "I could totally tell by the way the smoke was coming out of your ears." she giggled. "It's okay, I like possessive you."

"Oh, do you now?" Loki purred, picking her up off her feet. 

"Put me down!" she shrieked. "I can walk!"

"I never got to do this, and since we have already walked inside-" he frowned. "-carrying you to the bedroom will just have to do."

She found it hard to complain when it put it like that. "Planning to seduce me, are you?"

"Always."

 

The bed was a lot larger than the bed Loki already had and they both found it way too comfortable. "Oh, my god. I'm in heaven. I feel like I'm laying on air."

"Agreed. I don't even know if I can have sex now. I'm way too comfortable, this should be a sin."

"I know." She snapped her heads towards Loki. "We could have cloud sex."

Loki chuckled. "Cloud sex?"

"That's what this feels like!"

"You are silly."

"Shut up." 

Loki rolled over and pulled her against him. "How have you been feeling? Seriously."

"About what? Jane or the baby."

"Both."

"I'm still mad at Jane and she can kiss my pregnant ass and I actually haven't had to take Eir's tonic for a couple of days now." she smiled. "Maybe the morning sickness is finally gone, though, just in case I kept what she gave me."

"Good." He kissed her head. "When is your doctor's appointment?" 

"Next week. Bruce said he's good. He'll also come here so we don't have to leave the tower. I can wear my pajama's." she exclaimed happily.   
  
Bruce came to Octavia earlier in the week and had told her about a friend of his who was one of the best OBGYNs in the country. She had agreed to meet the doctor and much to Bruce's pleasure he had even agreed to come there for every appointment. 

"What is with you and pajama's?" Loki questioned. He had noticed she'd been wearing them a lot lately. He really didn't mind though, since they were much easier to pull off if he needed to. 

"Hey, you try fitting my fat ass in my jeans." she laughed. "It sucks."

"So, what you are saying is you need new clothes?"

"Basically." she bit her lip. She really hated to ask Loki-for anything.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because I'm not used to being pampered okay. I had a job and shit. Independent woman and all that crap and now-"

"You're a Princess." Loki finished for her.

Octavia scoffed. "Exactly my point."

"Shhh. Enjoy the pampering." 

Loki kissed her and it didn't take long before he had deepened it and she was sure that whole 'I don't think I can have sex now' thing was going totally out the window. Not that she minded. She had always enjoyed sex with Loki before anyway, but since she had become pregnant, she found herself aroused way more often than what she was comfortable with. Luckily, Loki was all too happy to help her take care of her 'problem.'

Octavia had been pulled on top of him, feeling the cool air hit her now exposed skin. She felt spoiled for never having to ruin the moment by removing annoying items such as clothes. Loki always took care of it with his Seidr. Octavia was already aching between her legs and took no time sinking down onto Loki, closing her eyes when she heard a soft moan escape his lips. 

"In a hurry to have me, darling?"  
  
All she could do was hum and nod, since Loki had taken her hips and was now helping her move up and down. She could already feel the heat pulling into her stomach.

Loki hissed in a breath. "You're already so close. I love the way you respond to me, the way your sweet cunt tightens itself around my cock."

"Oh god, Loki!"

His words being sex themselves set her off and she came hard. The first time this had happened, she had been embarrassed she'd barely lasted five minutes, but Loki had assured her he didn't mind-in fact, he loved it, because now instead of the usual couple of orgasms, (depending on how long they had sex) she now basically had one giant orgasm the entire time. Though, Loki didn't last near as long as he use too, but she couldn't blame him. She _was_ writhing and constricting on his dick the entire time now. The fact he had any control at all surprised them both. 

* * *

Another week went by and by this time Loki and Octavia had their apartment mostly finished. The only room they lacked now was the baby room. 

"Should we do pink?" Octavia frowned, staring at the blank white walls. "Everyone does pink."

"Green?" Loki suggested.

Octavia chuckled. "Why green?"

"I like green." 

"I've noticed. What about purple?" 

"I think green is better."

"It's a girl!" she laughed.

"So?" Loki shrugged. "Girls can't like green?"

"Well, okay, what theme are we going for?"

"Theme?"

"Yeah, like whinny the pooh, bears, Minnie Mouse-" she stopped talking once she realized Loki had NO idea what she was talking about. "You have no idea what any of that is, do you?"

"I know what bears are, but I don't know what bears and this room have to do with each other."

Octavia giggled. Her space alien husband was too cute. "You're cute."

"Don't call me such names!" Loki scolded, wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing her back towards the wall.

"No! We are not doing _it_ in here!" she protested. "Baby room is off limits."

Loki frowned. "But it's empty?"

"No." 

"Fine." Loki pouted. "Are you hungry?"

Octavia squeaked, "Yes!" She was always hungry.

"Then I'll make you lunch. Come."

 

Loki had made her a grilled chicken salad, filled with various vegetables and lots of ranch dressing. "Too much dressing!" Loki scolded. "It's isn't good for you and the baby."

"If you are going to control what I eat, I at least get ranch with my salad that I would have never eaten on a good day. BUT-you are a good cook, so it works." she took a bit. "Mmm. Correction, _amazing_ cook. One day I may even cook for you if you'd let me."

"Number one-it's a salad, hard to screw up and two-you cooked for me for months, I can return the favor. Plus, you need to stay off your feet."

"Loki, I'm not even five months pregnant yet! Calm down." she scowled. "I won't break. Nothing bad is going to happen, so don't worry." Loki didn't say anything for several minutes. He remained quiet as he cleaned up the kitchen. Octavia wondered what she said wrong. "Are you mad at me?"

Loki stopped and looked at her. "No. Why would I be angry with you?"

"You stopped talking and got all weird."

"I was just in deep thought." Loki kissed her cheek. "I'm going to have a shower."  
He didn't give Octavia a chance to say anymore and left the room, leaving her wondering what the hell she did wrong. 


	22. Chapter 22

It didn't take long for SHIELD to request for Loki to begin working with the Avengers again. He was actually thrilled to get out of the tower/apartment, and kill things. He _really_ needed to kill something. Things had been way too calm and he was getting restless. Octavia could sense it too, so she didn't complain when Loki broke the news. She would still worry out of habit, but this _was_ Loki. He could take care of himself. She didn't really like the idea of SHIELD, but if the rest of the Avengers were on board then it couldn't be that bad. Or she hoped.

Octavia had met with her new doctor, Dr. Lewis, who was a sweet older man. She liked him and had ensured her everything with her pregnancy was going smoothly. It definitely seemed to make Loki feel better. Tony had also given Octavia a secretary job a few hours a week to keep her busy and for that she was thankful. She understood now why Loki was going so crazy. 

They needed to get out. It wasn't like they lived in a world full of Fire Giants now.   
Old habits, she guessed. 

She had just returned from a shift when there was a knock on her door. When she opened it, she groaned. "Jane. What do you want?"

"Can I come in, please?" 

Octavia sighed, but moved out of her way so she could come inside.

"Your place is pretty."

"Thanks." she replied, shortly. "Sit." She motioned towards the couch.

"Listen." Jane started as she sat down. "I'm sorry. I was a bitch. A jealous bitch and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Is that suppose to make it okay?" 

"No." Jane swallowed. "I can't take back the things I said to you, but I didn't mean them. I was just angry."

"Look, I get it to an extent, I do, but you weren't out there; in that place. You have no idea the shit we went through. What Loki did to keep me alive. He didn't have to keep me alive Jane. There were so many times he could have just said screw it, but he didn't." Octavia sighed. "I didn't intend to fall for him, but I did. He was all I had for months. I was all he had. It just happened."

Jane nodded. "I know that now and I'm sorry. I should have just been appreciative you weren't dead. I thought you were dead."

"I figured as much. We'd been gone a long time."

"How did you get out?" Jane asked carefully, unsure if her cousin would be open about her experience.

"Odin." Octavia scoffed. "I don't like him."

"He's not my favorite person either." Jane laughed. "He compared me to a goat."

"He basically called me Loki's whore."

Jane looked at her wide eyed. "Seriously?" Octavia nodded. "I guess a goat isn't so bad now." 

"Nope."

"But you did get..you know." _The apple._

"Yeah, but only because I got pregnant and it looked bad." 

"So he forced you to marry him?"

"Pretty much, but it's not so bad." Octavia shrugged. "I just wish the circumstances would have been different, that's all."

"You mean-you wish Loki would have asked you."

"Well, yeah, but it isn't like he could have. Odin locked him up for an entire month. I wasn't even sure if I'd ever see him again until Odin came and told me I was going to marry him the next day."

"That man is so weird."

"Agreed. He has serious Issues."

Jane laughed. "How did um,-" she pointed towards Octavia's baby bump. "-that happen?"

Octavia thought it would be best to start from the beginning and over the next hour she told Jane about her time in Muspelheim. She left out a few details, but overall she had been truthful. She hadn't even realized how much time had passed until she heard the door open. _Crap._ She had really meant for Jane to be gone before Loki came home. It took Loki a second to notice her, but once he had, he stopped dead in his tracks and gave her the most intense glare Octavia had ever seen.

"Why is she here?" he spat, never taking his eyes off Jane.

"I came to apologize." Jane's voice was trembling.  
Apparently she wasn't so brave around Loki when Thor wasn't present.

"Loki, it's okay. We've been talking and-"

It was as if Loki didn't hear her. His gaze had yet to leave Jane.  
"Get out!!" he growled, and Jane was up on her feet and out the door before Octavia could even protest. 

"Loki, what the hell?" Octavia exclaimed, raising her arms. "We were talking."

"I don't care!" he roared. "She is not welcome here."

"She's my cousin." she retorted. 

"She also hurt you." Loki reminded her. "She wasn't the one who had to watch you cry in secret for two weeks!" Octavia swallowed. "Yes, I know about that. Nothing gets past me or have you forgotten?"

"I forgave her." 

Loki scoffed. "Then you are an idiot. She will only hurt you again!"

"So it's okay for you to forgive your brother, but I can't forgive Jane?"

"I have _never_ forgiven Thor. I merely tolerate him." 

"I'm just tired of being alone, Loki." Perhaps she should have rephrased that. She had meant to say- she needed a girl in her life; someone to talk to, but Loki took it wrong. He was always bad for just assuming-everything.

"Alone?" Loki growled. "So sorry my company isn't good enough for you!" 

"Loki, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like-"

BANG.

Octavia winced as the front door slammed behind him. _Shit._

* * *

**-One month earlier-**

"She's late." Odin grumbled. 

"Sire, you know Idunn. She runs on her own time." Heimdall reminded him.

"Yes, but I have a time frame I'm trying to work with."

"Quit complaining." The goddess told the Allfather as she walked into the Throne room. "I'm here, now, what is it that you want?"

"What did you do to that apple?" Odin glared at her. "Do not think I didn't notice."

"I merely upped her chances of survival is all."

Odin narrowed his eyes. "You didn't..."

"Oh, I did." she smiled. "Loki's wife is now one of us; officially."

"You made her a GODDESS!" Odin roared. He hadn't planned on that.

"You wanted her to live, did you not?"

"Yes, but Sigyn was a Goddess and it didn't help her."

"Sigyn wasn't created by me." Idunn smirked. "She's strong, she just doesn't realize it yet. It takes more time to set in than usual."

"How long?"

"A couple months at the most."

"I hope you know what you are doing." Odin sighed. "This is Loki's bride we are talking about."

"I'm very much aware, Allfather. You may not remember the boy I used to know, but I do. I want him back and I know you do too."

Idunn wasn't lying. Odin did wish things were how they use to be. Simple. 

"He is to come back soon, for royal duties?"

"I'm giving him and his wife a month to settle in Midgard before I have Thor retrieve him, but yes." Odin confirmed.

"Good. When he gets here, send him my way. I need to speak with him."


	23. Chapter 23

It was almost 3am by the time Loki returned home. When he opened the door the house was dark and quiet. He assumed Octavia had gotten tired of waiting up for him and must already be asleep, so he headed over to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of water and chugged it in one gulp. Loki stood in the kitchen for a several minutes lost in thought when he was startled by the sudden screams coming from the bedroom.

Octavia's screams. 

* * *

"Can't sleep?" Bruce asked Tony, handing him a cup of coffee.

"When do I ever sleep?" Tony grunted. "Sleep is for the weak."

"I disagree." Bruce snorted. "I would love to sleep."

"What are you doing?" Tony yawned.

"Right now? A crossword puzzle."

"Can I play too?"

"No, get your own crossword puzzle." Bruce pulled the booklet away before Tony could get a hold of it.

Tony stuck out his tongue. "You're mean."

"You love me-" Bruce jerked up out of the chair, hearing screams coming toward them. "What the hell, is that-"

"Loki's wife?" Tony finished for him. "Yes."

 

#

"Get her on the table!" Bruce demanded. "What happened?"

Loki could only shake his head. He didn't know. She woke up screaming and he had thought it was a nightmare, but she never _stopped_ screaming. Octavia just kept telling him how much it hurt. "I-"

"Loki! Snap out of it." Bruce shouted. Loki was barely holding it together. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know!" he shouted back, panicked. "She woke up this way. I-I don't know...."

"Okay, I think we need to step out and let Bruce take a look at her." Tony suggested. "You don't look so good. I think you need some air."

"Do not tell me what I need!" Loki roared. 

"What's going on?!" Natasha asked, rushing into the room. "I heard...screaming." The girl Loki married was laying on a table, sobbing.

"Get over here. I need your help." Bruce demanded and Natasha didn't hesitate. 

 

Loki wasn't sure what Bruce was expecting to do. He wasn't a baby doctor. "Shouldn't we call, that one guy? Dr. Lewis?" Tony urged, reading Loki's mind.

"It isn't the child." Bruce confirmed. "Something else is happening here. I do know how to work an ultra-sound and the baby is fine. She's not."

That's when Octavia jerked up, convulsing and screaming again. She had never felt such horrible pain in her entire life.

Was she dying? Because it sure as hell felt like it.

 

Before long Clint, Steve, Thor, and Jane had also joined them down stairs. Tony had managed to somehow get Loki out of the room, leaving Octavia alone with Bruce and Natasha in the medical wing. He was slumped in the corner, with his knees up to his chin, staring blankly at the floor. 

"Thor, check on him." Tony whispered in the Asgadian's ear. "Seriously, he doesn't look good. I've never seen Loki fall apart like that. He couldn't even tell us what happened."

Thor had. He knew all too well what was running through his brother's mind right now.  
He thought he was losing his wife and child-again. 

"I will take care of my brother. Go check on Octavia. See what Bruce has figured out, if anything."

 

When Tony walked into the medical room where they were keeping Loki's wife, he couldn't help but notice Bruce and Natasha had this...look on their faces. It was when he walked closer to them that he saw what they were seeing. 

The girl-was glowing. Like seriously glowing. Bright lights-the whole shebang- and the light just kept getting brighter and brighter until Tony was forced to cover his eyes, and then just a quickly as it had happened the light was gone. 

The girl looked normal again; well, as normal as you can look with golden eyes.

"What the hell just happened?" Bruce was dumbstruck. 

"You mean you didn't do that?" Tony joked; mostly.

"No-" 

Then suddenly the girl gasped and rose up, clutching her chest. "What the fuck?!"

"You tell us, girly." Tony raised a brow. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Now." she realized. The pain was gone.

"So, no more pain?" Bruce didn't get it. He hadn't even given her anything yet. 

"No. It's gone." 

"I'm going to go get your husband." Tony turned. "He's freaking out right now."

"Wait, what happened?" She could only remember the pain. Then there was...light. "Did I glow!"

"Yep." Tony added before walking out the door. 

 

"Well, Snowflake, your Glowworm is doing just fine."

Loki furrowed his brows. " _Glowworm_?"

"Yeah-so-your girl was all bright and full of light there for a minute. She actually hurt my eyes."

"Tony, are you certain?" Thor had never heard of such a thing. 

"My wife-was _glowing?_ "

"Yep, and of course I'm certain. I just said she blinded me, didn't I?" 

Loki shook his head. He couldn't believe it...   
"Take me to her." He demanded as he stood. "NOW!" 

"I'm planning on it, calm down." Tony laughed. "She's okay, so you can breathe now." Tony led Loki back to where they were keeping Octavia, while the rest of them stayed back to absorb what they had just heard.

"Thor." Jane began. "Is she supposed to glow?'

Thor shook his head. "No, but she also isn't supposed to have golden eyes either."

"I thought you said you didn't know." 

"I don't, but something is amiss here." Thor realized. What he didn't say out loud is that he was pretty sure he had figured it out.   
Odin wasn't telling him everything-that was obvious.   
That, and he was pretty sure his sister-in-law was now one of them. 

For real. 


	24. Chapter 24

"O?" Loki said cautiously as he entered the room. Octavia was sitting up on the side of the table with Bruce and Natasha close by. When she smiled at him, he rushed to her side.

"Loki." She cried, holding out her arms to pull him into her embrace.

Loki hugged her tightly and swallowed. "Are you alright?" he croaked, absent mindlessly stroking her back. "I thought..." he couldn't finish. He didn't want to say it out loud. "I didn't know what to do." 

"It's okay. You did good. Bruce took care of me."

"I didn't do a damn thing, actually." He pointed out, removing his glasses. "I also want to do more blood samples. I'd like to figure out why the hell you turned into a giant ball of light." Bruce looked at Loki. "Any ideas? Could it be that immortality apple you gave her?"

"Perhaps, although, under normal circumstances glowing is not a side effect."

"Neither are golden eyes, brother." Thor spoke up as he entered the room. "I think you know as well as I do what is going on here."

"What's going on?" Bruce, Natasha, and Octavia all said in unison. 

Loki let out an exasperated sigh and walked over to the other side of the room. He looked around for a few moments before he came back with a folded up metal chair, holding it out to Octavia. "I want you to take this, hold it in both hands, and then crush it."

"What?" Octavia scrunched her nose. "I can't do that."

"I think you can." Loki pulled her up on her feet and handed it to her. "Go on."

She glared at him, but then looked back at the chair questioningly. What the hell was Loki thinking? She couldn't just crush a metal chair with her bare hands. Despite her doubts, she finally gave in and shrugged her shoulders, and attempted to crush the chair. When it crushed with ease without even trying her eyes grew wide with horror. _No._ Loki had to have done something to that chair. Throwing the remaining mangled pieces of what was once the chair to the floor, she turned back towards the table she had just been lying on. It was metal, heavy, and Loki could not have manipulated it with magic. Octavia didn't know what she was thinking when she decided to straight punch the table in the center. If Loki _had_ magically messed with the chair, she was going to have a nice broken hand. But there would be no broken hand today, since the table crumbled as if it were a piece of paper.

 

After much further testing Octavia realized she was strong; like Loki and Thor strong. How? Loki told her she may get some strength from the apple, but not _this_ type of strength! Thankfully, Tony hadn't cared that Octavia had destroyed...a lot of things. She just kept breaking objects she thought would be impossible for her to break because she was just simply in denial. She began to wonder what her true potential was. Loki wouldn't allow her to go too far, considering she was pregnant, but he seemed excited none-the-less. Even encouraging her to break more objects despite Bruce's pleas to " _please stop breaking things_!"  
Poor Bruce. 

Loki took Octavia back to their apartment. The Avengers had been dead set on keeping them down there to question them about what was currently going on, but Loki had refused, explaining his wife needed to rest and Thor could answer all their pointless questions. In the end, Loki's death glare worked, considering they were now in their own living room. They hadn't spoken about their argument earlier that was now long forgotten. Loki had all but dragged her into the bedroom, kissing her with such passion and need that she couldn't help but forget that they were, she guessed, supposed to be mad at each other. Or more Loki was mad at her. But he wasn't angry.

Loki had convinced her to use all her strength on him while they were being intimate, knowing she wanted to test her true abilities. To her surprise, she could almost overpower him. Almost. Loki was still stronger in the end, but she could tell he was highly turned on at her attempts to subdue him. It was well past daybreak by the time they fell asleep, curled in each others arms.

 

A couple of days later Octavia realized she had another gift, aside from super strength. She was sitting in the living room reading, wishing she didn't have to get up to grab her bottle of water she'd left on the kitchen table. She sighed and stared at it, willing it to come to her jokingly. 

She just hadn't actually expected it to come _to_ her. 

But it did and she sat there for a good fifteen minutes just staring at the bottle in her hand before she decided to try it again. Every time she placed it across the room, she managed to have it in her hand a moment later after she wished it. She tried several other objects, and even just tried moving things around instead of having it appear in her hand. She could do that too. 

Octavia could move objects with her mind. It scared her, but it was exciting all at the same time. By the time Loki had returned from work, she had everything in her living room floating around her while she laughed, dancing to the radio she could turn on and off with ease without having to touch it. He was amazed. Loki had seen a lot of things in his life, but nothing like this. Octavia's golden eyes that already glowed, only seemed to glow brighter now. Her aura was brighter. Loki could sense she was strong. Powerful. Pure.  
  
What in Norns name had Odin done? The more important question-was why. 


	25. Chapter 25

Loki was less than pleased when Thor told him Odin requested his presence in Asgard. He couldn't figure out what in the hel Odin would want now since he had made it clear Loki was basically not welcome there-even though his title of Prince had been restored. Octavia begged to go with him, but in the end Loki had convinced her it was better to stay in Midgard, and he promised not to be gone long. He was even more irritated by the fact the moment he arrived, Odin brushed him off telling him to go see Idunn first, then report back to him.

"Why could he not have just told Thor that to tell me be begin with?" Loki grumbled, rolled his eyes and kicking a stray rock as he walked to Idunn's gardens. "No, that would be much too simple, we must make things more different for Loki." He drawled, realizing he was talking to himself. "See, the old man makes me insane." Loki continued on, not caring he looked like a lunatic. "What is he playing at?" He knew Odin was up to something, but it would take a lot more effort than he was willing to give at the very moment to figure it out. "I suppose it really does not matter."

"Who are you talking too, my young prince?" Idunn giggled, stepping out from behind a tree and in Loki's field of vision.

Loki chuckled, "I apologize, I was talking to myself." He bowed. "How are you, Idunn? I must say you look splendid." 

"As do you. I must admit-." She eyed Loki carefully. "-you grew into a _handsome_  young man. Please, sit with me." She motioned to a bench nearby and they both took a seat. "I suppose you know by now that apple I gave your wife was how we say, special?" She smiled.

"Ah, yes, I do. At first I thought it was Odin's doing, then quickly realized he had no control over such matters."

"You would be correct."

"May I ask why?" Loki turned towards Idunn. "Why would you risk the Allfather's wrath? She is a goddess now, is she not?"

"She is, and I do so because you deserve to be happy Loki." She replied, truthfully. "You are treated unfairly and with your mother gone-I just feel it's my job now to ensure that. I asked you here today to tell you of this news, but I see I have forgotten how intuitive you are." she smiled.

"Even after everything I've done, you still wish that?" 

"We all make mistakes my young prince, and from what I've heard not all of it was your doing." When she noticed Loki stiffen and drop his eyes, she continued. "But we shall not speak of such matters, not unless you wish to. I only wanted to inform you that your wife is strong and healthy, as will be your child."

"Why does she have her eyes?" Loki asked suddenly, taken aback by his own question. "Why do her eyes look like Sigyn's?"

"That I cannot answer, I do not control her gifts nor her transformation, only the potential for such power. I know not who controls such fates, for they are no longer in my hands."

Loki nodded, managing a small smile.  
He had not thought of Sigyn in so long, much less spoken her name.

"So you know nothing of my wife's powers?"

"No. She will discover those in time, once she is at her full potential we shall find an appropriate title for her." Idunn smiled. "She is a goddess now, after all."

Loki chuckled. "Thank you, Iduun.

Truly."

 

When Loki arrived back to the Palace and into the throne room where Odin was sitting, he was surprised to hear that he was to resume his princely duties, even though he resided most of his time on Midgard. Even more to his displeasure he was to alternate spending a month in Asgard and a month in Midgard-starting immediately, in Asgard. Loki insisted that he be allowed to go back to retrieve his wife, but the Allfather told him there would be no need, and if he wished, he could bring her back with him the _next_ time he was to come to Asgard. Loki knew he wouldn't win, finally giving up and asking about what was required of him.

Paperwork. A lot of paperwork, meetings with Lords and Kings, as well as royal gatherings. Loki didn't mind the work, in fact he rather enjoyed it, but couldn't help but wonder why Thor wasn't the one doing these tasks, since he was going to be King one day. Surely, he would have to know to to manage these things. Mostly, Loki tried to forget he was going to have a _very angry_ wife at home and indulged in the political parts of Asgard once again.

Much more to his surprise and more displeasure, his restored title as prince seemed to stir something with the Asgardian women; Loki liked it a lot better when they were afraid of him. He had to constantly, _politely_ , and usually sarcastically decline the advances of the Aesir lust fueled women. Honestly, he was ready to grab a stick and beat them off with it. The old Loki would have quickly pulled up every one of their skirts and plowed into them mercilessly, but now all he could think about was his wife at home, swollen with _his_ child.

He still couldn't figure out why he was suddenly the object of all these woman's affections. Was it because he was restored as a prince? Perhaps it was because he was married and unattainable? 

Whatever the reason, Loki was ready to get OUT of Asgard and get home to sink himself into the sweet, delicate, delicious cunt of his wife's, who he was sure was going mad with arousal by now. He regretted his decision on leaving her behind and decided he would never do so again. He missed her. 

A lot. 

What the hel had this woman done to him?


	26. Chapter 26

Loki was thrilled when it was time to head back to Midgard. When he raced into his apartment to find Octavia gone, he assumed she must be at work. Conveniently, her office was also located within Stark tower. He didn't even take the time to knock or lock the door when he slammed it shut to find a surprised and angry wife staring back at him.

"Loki! You told me you wouldn't be gone-"

Loki didn't give her time to finish her statement before his lips locked on hers. She had managed to stand first, but Loki was already pushing her back onto her desk, knocking papers, pens, and other contents off in the process. Octavia had wanted to be mad, she _was_ mad, and had planned to yell at him the moment he came home, but all her anger went out the door the moment he started kissing her in that sinful way he did, now greedily hiking her skirt up with one hand to remove her panties, while the other wrapped around her waist to hold her steady. She had been waiting all month for Loki to come home so she could feel him inside her again, but she hadn't expected this type of greeting.

"O, you're so swollen with child." he gasped, pausing for a moment to rub his hand on her swollen stomach. It was true, she had gotten a lot larger since Loki had been gone and she even felt a little self conscious, but the look in Loki's eyes was nothing but admiration and desire for his wife. "Such a beautiful sight."

"Loki!" she barely breathed in between Loki's continued passionate kisses; clearly back on a mission. She hadn't even been paying attention to the fact he had removed himself until he pushed inside of her, all the way to the hilt. 

"Gods, you are so wet." Loki purred, wasting no time thrusting into his wife. Octavia could do nothing but helplessly pant and moan as Loki laid her down, back against the desk, and wrapped both arms around her so he could push into her deeper. He need to be deeper; as deep as possible, actually.

The room was soon filled with nothing but heavy panting, sobs, and wanton moans while Loki snapped his hips up into her. He hadn't realized just  _how much_ he'd missed his wife until he found himself currently plowing into her.

"You are so beautiful." Loki whispered in her ear, thrusting into her harder. "I missed you, never again will I leave my beautiful wife behind." Octavia could do nothing but moan and claw at Loki's back. She was so close. So, so close. "Are you going to come for me already, my beautiful bride, hmm?" He twisted his hips, angling himself deeper inside her.

"Come for me, my beautiful wife."

Just as Octavia began to cry out, the door flew open. 

"Hey, Octavia, I was wondering if- _holy mother of christ!"_ Tony shrieked, retreating, and slammed the door behind him. Loki heard the faint sounds of ' _I'll come back later_  'and _'_ _j_ _esus_ _fuckingchrist_ _.'_

Octavia had been too busy coming and screaming to really comprehend what may have just happened. "Did I just hear someone talking?" she panted.

Loki chuckled, still fucking his wife despite Tony's intrusion. "No, darling. It's just you and me."

 

"What about Kari?" Loki suggested, kissing Octavia's stomach as they lay in bed together. "Or Livunn, perhaps Ylva?"

"You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?" 

Loki grinned. "Perhaps." He kissed her stomach again, then moved on to her lips. "What names do you like, my love?"

"All my names sound so normal compared to yours." she giggled. "I like the Norse names. I don't know which one I like best, but I like them better. I mean, our names aren't exactly normal and I don't expect my daughter's to be."

"You do know, normally, the father gets to choose the name."

"What, for real?" 

"In Asgard-our customs, yes." Loki shrugged, smiling.

"Is that a hint?" Octavia licked his lips, causing Loki to groan and once again place himself between her legs. "If you want to choose her name, you can, I don't mind-" was all she got out before Loki distracted her with his lips once more. 

 

"So why is Odin all of a sudden okay with my being in Asgard?"

Loki shrugged. "I don't know, my darling, but I am not questioning it. I cannot bear another month without you. Plus with you being so far along, I would prefer you stay close by. Eir can attend to you in Asgard."

She nodded. "Okay, so we leave tomorrow morning?"

"Yes. I would suggest taking something to do my love. I'm afraid I will be in meetings, among other things most days."

"No matter, as long as you can join me in bed, I can manage. Just having you close by helps. I was going out of my mind last month."

"As was I." Loki groaned, closing his eyes. "Also, I should warn you-" he began. "-it appears I have become more desirable in my reinstatement of prince."

Octavia narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Loki smiled, pulling her into his lap. "Ah, women, tend to flock around me now. Annoying so." 

"Wait, so now that you're a prince again, they all want you!" she scoffed. "Seriously? Surely they know _you are mine_!"

Loki blinked. "Yes, they are aware I have a bride, but it does not seem to deter them-"

"Filthy homewrecking whores!" Octavia snarled. "Do I need to cut a bitch, because I will. I don't even need to cut them. I can use my mind to do it."

Oh dear. Loki realized this may be more challenging as he originally thought.

"Darling, please, no cutting of said bitches." Loki sighed. "You don't need the stress. After our daughter is born, feel free to scare the daylights out of those Aesir women, but for now contain yourself."

"I make no promises."

Well, this was going to be an interesting month to say the least.


	27. Chapter 27

When Loki and Octavia arrived in Asgard, they found a horse and carriage waiting for them. "I feel like Cinderella." she giggled while Loki helped her into the carriage. "Are you my Prince, here to rescue me?" 

Loki chuckled. "Ah, yes, I am fair maiden." he teased, and kissed her hand as she sat down. "And I'm here to rescue you from the long, tortuous walk into the city." He joined her, motioning towards the driver with a wave of his hand that they were ready to go, beginning their journey to the Palace.

"So, I thought the whole point of me going back to earth was so no one would see me all large and pregnant? God, I'm hungry." Octavia muttered, searching in the bag that she'd brought with her.

"So did I, but it seems Odin has other plans." Loki sighed, rubbing his temple. "I'm also going to assume if anyone asks that we've been married for longer than what we actually have. The whole reason we were wed in the first place was so Odin could avoid embarrassment with the royal court, due to me having a child out of wedlock. My guess is that has not changed." he grumbled, annoyed by Odin's need to please everyone. Everyone EXCEPT his family....

"So we've been married for about a year?" Octavia suggested, shrugging her shoulders and digging into the bag of chips she'd been searching for. "Honestly, I don't care. I'll say whatever as long as I get to come here with you. Plus, being your wife isn't so bad." she teased, nudging her shoulder against his.

"A year it is then." Loki smiled. "I am glad you are here too, and I will admit out of all the things Odin has done to me, this is definitely one of the better punishments." He pulled her towards him, giving her a quick but sensual kiss. "I'm not sure he even realizes he was doing me a favor."

Octavia couldn't help the blush that crept up over her cheeks. "Well... thank you." she giggled, now all out of sorts with Loki's sweet words. "Now look at what you've done to me."

"I love seeing you all flushed, even more being the cause of it." he purred, kissing and nibbling on her neck.

"Okay, now you have to stop. You know-oh! You know what that does to me. Oh my god, STOP!" Loki pulled away chuckling leaving his wife a hot mess.

"Alright, if you insist." He shrugged.

"You'd better pray I get at least ten minutes alone with you when we get to the Palace." she scowled. "You did that on purpose!"

"Yes, yes I did." He stated proudly, then kissed her still very flushed cheek. "Are you nervous at all?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, I just hope I'm not locked away all month, but I also don't want to be the center of attention. Either scenario would utterly suck. I just want people to ignore me. Want one?" she offered, holding out the bag of chips she'd been greedily eating.

"No thank you." Loki smiled at his wife. He didn't really want a chip, but he was still afraid she'd bite his hand off if he would have said yes. She was just being polite. He learned not to mess with a pregnant woman's food pretty early in the game. "Though, in all honesty, I have no idea what Odin's plans are for you. If you decide you hate it you don't have to come back again." Octavia just nodded and curled against Loki as he wrapped his arms around her, and they continued their journey to the Palace in silence while she devoured her salty snack. 

 

As they were approaching the city Octavia couldn't help but notice how many people were just standing around, almost as if they were waiting for them. Loki took notice of this too, and tried to remember if there was some type of celebration that was taking place he was supposed to be aware of, but couldn't recall anything. Surely, he would have remembered, unless of course Odin had planned it during his month away.

"Loki, why are there so many people outside staring at the carriage?"

"Don't know, love." He replied, staring out the window. "But something is going on."

The closer they got to the Palace the more people there seemed to be and Octavia was growing more nervous by the second. If Odin wanted her arrival in Asgard to be a secret, he had failed horribly. Then it occurred to her that maybe he didn't want it to be a secret afterall and had changed his mind. He had agreed for her to remain in Asgard during the periods Loki was needed while he did whatever Princes do-wait, did that actually make her a Princess now since she had married him? They had joked about it, well more Loki than her, but maybe he hadn't been joking all along.

Odin was standing at the front entrance, looking like his usual emotionless self as they came to a halt. Octavia was apprehensive to get out. She never was really that good around crowds and there were way too many people for her liking right now. "Loki, I don't think I want to get out." She was starting to panic just a little. "Seriously, too many people."

He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, love. I'm right here."

"Why are there so many people? What is that crackhead doing?" she whispered, afraid Odin would have super sonic hearing.

Loki chuckled. "Interesting terminology, and I don't know. Just remember I'm right here if you begin to panic, just let me know and I will remove you immediately." he promised. "He's up to something, that I already knew I just wasn't aware it involved you as well."

All too soon the doors opened and the guards were ushering them out. Octavia felt sick and was shaking all over by the time she managed to get out of the carriage. Tasks as simple as that were much more difficult for her now since she was seven months pregnant. She was happy she only had about two more months left of this; she couldn't wait to see her feet again. 

Gasps and awe's came from the crowd as she stepped out and she couldn't understand why until Loki whispered, "They are reacting this way due to your eyes, pet. Special gift, rare gift. We don't see it often. You're also swollen with my child which I believe is a shock enough for most." he chuckled. She smiled and suppressed a giggle, nodding; knowing her voice would fail her if she tried to speak with everyone staring at her. As they approached Odin she tried her best to ignore all the whispers and the stares coming from the people around her. 

"Loki." Odin greeted him, giving a short nod; Loki mirrored his actions. "Octavia. It is nice to see you again."

He greeted her the same way and she curtsied the best she could. "Your Grace." Octavia was surprised at how normal and calm her voice sounded since she was freaking out on the inside. "It is a pleasure to see you as well." She had to bite her tongue to keep from choking on that lie.

"I suppose you are curious as to what this is all about." Odin directed his question towards Loki.

Loki glanced around, furrowing his brows. "Yes." he replied, skeptically. What was Odin up to?

"Well, I figured since you had finally decided to bring your wife to Asgard, she deserved a formal introduction."

"Is that right?" he muttered, frowning.

"Yes. Seeing as she is carrying your child, I thought Asgard had the right of meeting their new _Princess_."

"Uh, huh." Loki wasn't buying it, but couldn't say anything due to all the people staring at him. He knew he had to remain calm and keep up the act of a good prince. "Well then-" he began, turning to greet the crowd. "When and where do we start?"

 

After several modifying hours of Octavia being passed around as if she was a porcelain doll they finally retired back to Loki's chambers for the evening. "That was awful." Octavia whined, plopping down in a very large chair that could easily fit two people, making herself comfortable. Her feet ached. "Is it always going to be that way?" She asked, removing her shoes and letting out a sigh of relief.

"I hate being pregnant."

"I'm afraid so. You seem to be the new spectacle at the moment." Loki admitted, sitting down beside her on the floor and began rubbing her feet. "As of why I wish I knew, and it won't be much longer my love." 

"Oh my god, thank you. I love you, and I know I'm just miserable." she paused, enjoying the feeling of Loki's large hands on her aching feet. 

"You were right about everyone thinking we'd been married for longer than we have. Do you know how many times I was asked, 'Where has he been hiding you, and when is our _two year_ anniversary?'" she snorted, shaking her head. "I hope we got our dates right since we'd decided on a year. I told them we got together shortly after you came to Midgard after you'd been banished, even though I didn't know you. I hope that's close enough." 

"Thankfully, I was not asked that, but good information to know. We'd be better to have our stories straight. And yes, that sounds about right. I was only at Stark Tower for about a year before you came along. Guess I still move fast since we've been wed for two years-according to the public." Loki chuckled.

"Meh, when you know you know." Octavia moaned when Loki switched feet. It felt so damn good. "It would be so much easier to just be honest. Now we have to figure out a day to celebrate when we didn't get married and then actually celebrate our real anniversary. Sounds like work to me."

"Ah, just more gifts for you, dear wife." he smiled, kissing her ankle. 

"I like gifts." She hummed, too focused on the amazing foot rub Loki was giving her. After about ten minutes Loki rose up in-between her legs, rubbing his hands on her thighs. "I believe I owe you some release after my teasing in the carriage," he began, leaning in to kiss and nibble on her neck again. "And I do believe you have waited long enough." 

" _I_   _do_   _believe_ -" Octavia emphasized, earning a chuckle from Loki. "-Someone else-ah! Is just as horny."

"And what-" Kiss. "Would give." Kiss. "You that." Lick. "Idea?"

"Take me...to the bed."  Octavia barely managed to pant in-between Loki's lips; that had now decided to focus on her's with deep kisses. "Right now!"

"If you insist." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to have a few extra plot twists-additions (not really sure what to call it, LOL) and things _just might_ get a little crazy...
> 
> SO, just a warning. ;D


	28. Chapter 28

"Who do you think you are trying to fool!" Loki snapped, entering the Throne room where Odin sat. "Do you honestly think I don't know when you are up to something? What is it that you want with Octavia?! She isn't some trophy for you to parade around, she is _my wife_! And I don't appreciate you showing her off like some spectacle! What is the purpose!" Loki was breathing heavily by the time he was finished, fists clenched and eyes wide. He would be damned if Odin used and abused his wife.

Odin just stared at him indifferently, then smiled. "Well, I figured Asgard should get to know their soon to be Queen," he stated casually, so casually Loki almost didn't catch it.

"Soon to be Queen, what do you-" Loki froze. Wait, what? Queen! "How-" he was stunned. "How is she to be Queen?"

Odin gave Loki a bemused look. "She married you, didn't she? It would make her Queen once you are officially King of Asgard." 

Was Loki hearing this right? Surely he wasn't. "Thor...Thor is to be King." he countered, puzzled, then grew angry. "This isn't funny!" Loki turned to leave. How dare Odin mock him!

"Loki!" Odin shouted, standing in the process; Loki stopped, with his back to the Allfather. "Turn around, I wish to speak with you. Stop acting like a child!" Loki bit his tongue and turned. "Thor does not want this, nor is he prepared for it." Odin sighed heavily and sat back down. "It took me a long time to realize, to admit I was wrong. Loki, I know you know that I don't trust you with a lot of things, but I trust you to take care of Asgard. I know you will."

"I-I don't understand?" He didn't, it was like he couldn't comprehend what Odin was saying. _He_ was to be King, not Thor?

"I am tired, my son." _Son?_ "I need Asgard taken care of, I need someone I know I can trust to do that, and this I trust you with. You are not rash like your brother. You think things though, you're intelligent and I have no doubt in my mind you will make a great King. Why else do you think I have been having you do all these mindless tasks? I have been preparing you for when I am gone. Which, as I expected you over succeeded in. You are more than ready. I am just sorry it took me so long to realize, to apologize. I really was only trying to protect you in keeping your true parentage from you, in which I realize only hurt you worse in the end. That I cannot make up for, nor the terrible things I've said to you."

Loki was speechless listening to Odin apologies. It could never take back all the pain he caused, but it was a start. Definitely better than nothing.

"Can you forgive me Loki? Can you forgive me, _my son_?" 

"I-." Loki paused, nervously rubbing his hands together and licked his lips. "Perhaps, one day, but not today."

Odin nodded. "I didn't expect any less from you, Loki. Do not think this means you are free to do as you please. I will be keeping a close eye on you and I will give you three months after your child is born to get settled back here, and then we shall talk about your coordination. Be on your best behavior, Loki, or I will change my mind about you being King. I need to know I can trust you.

You have truly impressed me these past several months and I believe you have changed for the better. _She_ had changed you for the better."

Loki nodded, unsure of what he should say. "Thank you..." That seemed appropriate. 

 

"King!" Octavia exclaimed mouth dropped open. "You?"

"That's what Odin told me, as long as I stay on my best behavior." he drawled. "He is parading you around so Asgard can meet their new soon to be Queen."

Her face dropped. "Me? Queen. No, no, no, no. Loki, I can barely function, how am I supposed to take care of a Kingdom and a baby!" she panicked. "I'm not ready for this!"

"My love." Loki chuckled, pulling her into his arms. "Breathe. I will help you and I will also be doing most of the work, so relax."

"I still can't believe it. Is this what you want, I mean, are you happy?" she asked, unsure if he really was.

Loki went to answer, then paused. "I-I am not sure. I used to. It's just I never actually expected to get it." He had given up on that dream long ago. "Yes." he finally decided. "I want this, and for once I do believe I am genuinely happy." It wasn't a lie. Everything was falling into place. He had a wife, he would have a family, he would be King. He would have everything he'd always wanted, and more.

She smiled, pulling him for a loving kiss. "Then I am happy for you, _my King_." 

* * *

The next couple of weeks had the couple staying very busy. Octavia had even been given permission to assist Loki with certain tasks since she would have to know how to do it eventually anyway, so they got to spend more time with each other than they had originally thought. There were a few hours in the day she would use to go to the library or Frigga's garden, but for the most part, she stayed busy. She'd even gotten used to everyone coming up to her with a million questions and asking to rub her stomach. If she was going to be Queen, she needed to learn to deal with the public and be nice.

Odin had planned a celebration to take place in honor of Loki and his bride, and tonight was the night of the party. Octavia was a nervous wreck, but she was also a little excited, wondering what an Asgardian celebration was going to be like. She was heading back to her rooms when she heard a couple of sisters, Princesses from Vanaheim that had come in for the celebration, speaking with one another in the hallway. She didn't usually eavesdrop and she wouldn't have if she hadn't heard Loki's name come out of their mouths. She ducked into a gap, hiding behind a pillar as she listened. 

"You're just mad because he doesn't want anything to do with you now!" exclaimed one girl, Octavia believed her name was Ake if she remembered correctly. "He is married now, you need to remember that, Eerika."

"It never stopped him before!" she snapped, clearly irritated by the matter. "Even when he was with Sigyn he found the time for me!"

"Once, and I'm pretty sure he regrets that." The other girl pointed out in a snarky tone.

"You're a bitch!" Eerika snarled at her sister.

"Just stating the truth, dear. You're being too desperate. Loki doesn't want you, deal with it."

"We'll see about that!" The girl stormed off, leaving her sister shrugging and shaking her head.

Octavia was shaking with rage still standing in her hiding spot in the hall, contemplating on what she should do about Eerika. Obviously, Loki had not been unfaithful in their relationship since the girl was clearly angry, but who was Sigyn, and what did she have to do with anything? She decided she would ask Loki about her later, as well as telling him what she witnessed after the party tonight. She wouldn't have an earlier opportunity, seeing as she wouldn't see Loki again until tonight.

 

The night had started off innocently enough. Octavia learned Asgardians partied hard and most of the guests were way too drunk before the party even really began, but none-the-less, she and Loki had fun. They laughed and danced together, watching warriors fight over nothing, or just for fun. Everyone came to greet her and she found most of the people to be really nice, some even asked what her abilities were if any, which she was happy to show. 

Octavia had dismissed herself early, deciding she was way too pregnant and tired to deal with drunk Asgardians. Loki had assured her he would be right behind her. Halfway to the Palace, she decided to take a detour through the gardens. It was peaceful and Octavia loved to look at Frigga's flowers; Loki's mother. Someone she really wished she would have been able to meet. 

She was just turning to go back when she heard two voices in the distance, she followed them since she recognized one to be Loki. He was standing in another area of the garden, speaking with the same girl who had been so furious in the hallway-Eerika, and neither of them looked happy. "How many different ways do I have to say no, Eerika!" Loki snapped, clearly pissed off with the Princess.

"Since when? You always wanted it before! So what, now that you have that whore-"

"Don't you dare speak of my wife that way!" Loki warned, getting in the girls face. "I am not above hitting a woman for that comment, _you little bitch_!"

"Have you even told her you were married before?" The girl laughed, mocking him. Octavia's breathing stopped.

 _Wait_ ,  _he was married before?_

"Or that fact that you cheated on your wife with me while she was pregnant with your child because you couldn't _fuck her_ like you wanted to! I know the new girl can't give you what you want right now being in the same predicament. _Precious, fragile mortal_!"

"Shut up!" Loki roared, shaking her shoulders. "That was a mistake and I have always regretted it! You don't know anything, Eerika and don't you DARE bring Sigyn into this!"

"I'm sorry, guess I should be more respectful to your dead wife! Do you ever plan on telling Octavia that your previous wife died in childbirth or are you just going to keep that to yourself?"

**SMACK.**

Octavia's mouth dropped open as she watched Loki smack the girl, deciding right away, she deserved it for those horrible words. _Wait, his wife died in childbirth?!_ She closed her mouth and feelings of dread and guilt flooded her stomach. She had always blown Loki off for being so worried, telling him he was overreacting. _No wonder_ _he had been so worried, he'd already lost one wife and child._

Why didn't he just tell her that?

"Are you serious, you're going to hit me, fuck you!" she laughed, spitting out blood. "Just for that, I think I'm going to go tell your wife all about your past; Sigyn, me, the fact you've been married before. I'm sure she would love to know."

"Don't you dare! I will tell her when I am good and ready."

"Sure." She smiled and shrugged, walking closer to Loki. "I'll keep my mouth shut if you'll give me what I want."

Loki scoffed, "Seriously, you want me to fuck you to keep quiet!" he laughed. "Not happening."

"Oh, I think it will if you want to keep your little secret."

Octavia had had enough. She wasn't going to sit here and watch this girl attempt to blackmail Loki. It wasn't that she feared what Loki was keeping from her, she feared he may actually give in to the girl just to keep her quiet. She wasn't going to chance it and stepped out behind them with a look of murder in her eyes. Loki was the first to notice her since Eerika had her back turned, and the look on Loki's face when he saw her made Octavia's heart hurt. He knew she had just heard everything.

"You stupid little bitch!" Octavia roared towards the girl, who turned around and laughed. 

"Oh, it's you. Are you here to watch the show?" She taunted. "Watch your husband fuck me?"

"O, I was never-"

"Fuck you? FUCK YOU?!" Octavia shouted, enraged. "He doesn't want you, you stupid cunt, or have you not noticed?"

"He always wanted me before, didn't you Loki?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "I was young, and stupid Eerika. Never again."

Eerika just wouldn't quit. She grabbed at Loki's face, pulling him towards her. "You just need a reminder, baby. That's all."

"Get off me!" Loki pushed her away, then froze when he saw the look in his wife's eye. "O?"

Eerika was still laughing, not paying attention to the woman behind her that was clearly ready to snap. So when she turned around to tease her once more, she never expected what happened next. "Just wait, he'll cheat on you like he did all the rest-"

**SNAP.**

Octavia snapped her own neck, only instead of her neck actually snapping it snapped the neck of Eerika. She hadn't even thought about it, only reacted. Loki's eyes went wide as he watched Eerika's lifeless body hit the ground, then snapped his eyes to his wife's; who eyes were also wide with horror. "Oh god, oh god. W-what did I do!" she wailed, and Loki took no time running up to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Shh, you must stay quiet!" He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her a little to snap her out of it. "Listen to me, go to our room and stay there. Don't come out until I come get you."

"Loki, I'm sorry..." she cried, shaking violently all over. "Oh god, what have I done?"

"Shh, baby, just go to our chambers and wait on me." He stressed, glancing around to make sure they were still alone. 

"But, what about-"

"I will take care of it, love," Loki promised, resting his forehead against hers and held her close in an effort to calm down his wife's shaking body. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. _No one will ever know what happened here tonight_. Just trust me, I'll take care of it. Now go." Octavia was reluctant but finally retreated back to their room. Loki turned to look at Eerika, wondering which part of the woods would be best to bury her in. Perhaps no one would notice? Loki scolded himself for even having such a thought.

 _Sure -_ _no one will notice a missing Princess._  

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I made Odin all nice...nicer...ish??? xD (Well, that is if everything goes as planned, so he may be being an ass...not sure. My muse won't tell me. Take it how you want. ;D)
> 
> and I won't comment on the ending. ;D That's your job!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Had a busy week!

Two days had gone by and so far no one had suspected their involvement with the missing Princess, though it did not go unnoticed that she was nowhere to be found. Search parties had been arranged to look for the missing girl, but so far they hadn't found her, and they wouldn't according to Loki. Octavia was taking the incident well, more concerned about Odin finding out Loki had aided her then that fact she'd actually killed someone. Mostly, she was relieved no one had seen them. It felt like things were going to be okay. 

Octavia was sitting on the balcony reading when there was a knock at her bedroom door. Loki was in a meeting with the Allfather and other Lords, so she took this time to relax while she waited for him to finish. She reluctantly got up and answered it, surprised by who was on the other side. "Fandral. Can I help you?"

"Yes, my lady. Do you mind if I come in? I have an urgent matter that I need to discuss with you." 

"Sure, I guess." she shrugged, allowing the blonde warrior inside and closed the door behind him. "What's so urgent?"

"Well." he began, taking a step closer towards Octavia, making her feel slightly uneasy about his personal space issues. "I just wanted to let you know that I know your little secret."

She froze, "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, I think you do. You see, I was in the gardens the other evening and you will never guess what I witnessed." Octavia stopped breathing. "I saw your husband snap that poor girl's neck." he spat mockingly. "I also know he buried her, as-of where I do not know, but I do know she's out there somewhere."

"If you really saw what happened you know damn well, Loki didn't kill her; I did." she countered, ready to claw the warrior's eyes out. 

"See you'll say that to keep him out of trouble, but we all know the truth. I'm sure the Allfather would love to know all about it."

"You're a bastard!"

"Well, there is _one thing_ you can do to keep me from telling on your _lover_." he sneered. "I have this fetish with pregnant women, I'm not sure if it's because I can't knock them up or what, but-" he stalked towards her, until she felt her back pressed against the wall. "If you will give me what I want, I'll keep your secret."

"What is with you people with sex and blackmail!" Octavia roared, shaking with rage. "You can go FUCK YOURSELF, because there is no way in hell I'm fucking you." 

"Very well. I will go straight to Odin." he threatened. 

"You can fucking try!" Octavia waved her hand, opening the closet door and throwing Fandral's body in there in one swift motion. The door slammed behind him and she motioned for a dresser to slide in front of the closet door, trapping him inside. She approached the door, hearing Fandral beating and yelling from the other side. "Just so you know, I'm saving you for Loki. He should be back soon." 

 

When Loki arrived back to his chambers his found Octavia waiting on him, with her arms crossed and it took him only a moment to hear the yelling and beating coming from the closet. "Should I even ask?" he raised a brow.

"You may want to sit down for this."

"Is that Fandral?" Loki approached the closet to listen closer. "What did he do!" he snarled.

"What everyone thinks is hip these days; blackmail and sex. He knows Loki and he wanted me to fuck him to stay quiet. I saved him for you."

"Aren't you sweet." Loki pulled the dresser from the door and flung it open, seeing a cowering, sobbing Fandral on the floor in front of him.

"Loki! I'm sorry, I swear I won't say a word. Just please, please don't kill me." he begged, trembling from head to toe.

"Sorry Fandral, too many free passes as is it. Plus, with you and the Princess missing, I do believe we can chalk it up to you two ran away together. I'm sure everyone would believe that if I put it in the air." Loki turned towards his wife. "Darling, I'm going to close the door, I'd rather you not see this." He turned back towards the warrior and stepped in, slamming the door behind him. "Your mistake wasn't threatening me." Loki told him. "This, is for _my wife_."

* * *

Octavia was almost nine months pregnant, sleeping soundly when the tower alarms sounded. Loki jumped up, finding Thor barging into his living room yelling for him to get downstairs, that the tower was under attack. He urged for his wife to remain in their apartment and rushed downstairs with Thor, alarmed to find the Chitauri were the intruders. Loki had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, but continued on to aid the Avengers. 

Loki almost threw up when he got to the main hall. 

The Avengers were tied to chairs, The Other was standing in the middle of the room sneering at Loki. It took everything he had in him to stay standing and not allow his knees to give out. Thor was soon beside him, unaware of how much danger they were truly in. Thor ignored Loki's hesitation and went straight for the creature, only to be thrown back with ease, joining the rest of the Avengers; tied up and helpless.

"Loki." The creature's deep voice sent chills up and down Loki's spine. "I have been searching for you." he laughed, motioning his hand to pull Loki into the room. Black threads of smoke came from nowhere, wrapping around Loki and pinning him down so that he was completely immobile. He took a few deep breathes in an effort not to panic, but Loki knew what was coming. He'd lived it for a year. He knew all of The Other's tricks and toys. "Now that I have you at my mercy, I wonder, where is that girl of yours, hmm?" Loki could barely get a breath. "I would love to meet her."

"Stay away from her!" 

"Who is this, Loki?!" Thor shouted, but Loki couldn't bring himself to answer.

"You think I wish her harm, nonsense. I only wish to meet her." The Other walked around Loki, speaking as he did so, "See, the thing is I don't have to kill the girl. You've already done that." he laughed darkly, stopping in front of Loki to look him in the eye. "Do you ever wonder why Sigyn and your child didn't make it? Would you believe there is a reason, other than just bad luck?"

"STOP!" Thor roared. "I beg you, STOP!"

"What do you know of Sigyn! Do not speak her-"

"The child killed her, you know. That monster that resides in you _killed her_ , and it will kill your new girl the same way; burning her from the inside out."

"You lie!"

"Thor." The Other smiled. "Please, tell me do I lie? Oh, I forgot to mention that Odin and Thor knew about this, but didn't tell you, now you get to watch your wife and child die; again."

Loki turned his head the best he could in an effort to look at Thor. He was convinced The Other was lying, but the moment Loki looked at Thor's face his stomach filled with dread. "Thor?"

"I'm sorry, Loki." Thor bit his lip, breaking eye contact with his brother, speaking barely above a whisper. "Whoever this is, he speaks the truth."


	30. Chapter 30

"Loki, I beg you to look at me!" Thor pleaded, but Loki wouldn't meet his gaze. "I'm sorry, I swear I didn't know about this until recently. Father swore me to secrecy!"

Loki snapped his head up, giving Thor a look of murder. "Secrecy? Haven't you learned by now?" 

"This is sweet really," The Other droned boredly. "But I think it's time to move on. What do you all think?" he asked the Avengers, who were all looking and feeling really uncomfortable after The Other's revelation. "Would you like to see a few tricks? How to get a God to submit?" The Other laughed, turning towards Loki - who looked like he didn't even give a damn where he was, or who was in front of him. He just laid there, staring blankly at nothing. "Oh come now, I didn't break you just yet, have I?"

"Go to Hell."

"I've been there, found it quite lovely in fact." The creature smiled. 

Loki didn't respond. He was still trying to get over the shock that riddled his body. He felt sick. He also wanted to kill Thor and Odin; if he got out of this, he just might. 

"Now, where is that pretty little pregnant wife of yours? I'd love to meet her." The Other knelt down, leveling his face with Loki's. "I want to hear her screams while she watches me torture you. I swear no harm will come to her."

"Get bent." 

"Fine, then I suppose I'll just have to search for her myself." he sneered. "I do love a good game of cat and mouse."

"I'm right here." Octavia wasn't very good at listening. The moment Loki told her to stay upstairs, she decided to hell with that, sneaking back down behind them, hearing everything.

She had also really meant to ask about Sigyn, but had never gotten around to it, only just found out a couple weeks ago that Loki had been married before - and lost his wife and child. Bad things happened sometimes, but what she knew now scared her. She was terrified, but right now wasn't the time. Octavia had bigger fish to fry first. 

"O, what are you doing..." Loki barely got the words out from shaking so hard and seeing his wife in the room in front of the very monster who had tormented him for a year. Even though The Other claimed he would do nothing to his wife, didn't mean he actually believed it. 

"Nice eyes." The Other smiled. "How did you acquire those?"

"It was a gift, I have many. Would you like to see?" 

"Oh please show me." The Other went to approach her, but he didn't get far, stopping dead in his tracks with a confused expression on his face. "What is this?"

"One of my gifts." She smiled, seeing the panic rise over his face. "What's wrong, not use to being the one tied down?"

"How? You are nothing! Mortal!"

"Not anymore, in case you haven't noticed." She smiled, snapping her wrist. The Avengers heard it breaking and was confused when it was The Other who shrieked in pain and not her. 

_Snap!_

_Crack!_

_POP!_

She wanted to make this last, make it hurt, so she individually broke every single bone in her body knowing it was inflicting the pain and breaks onto The Other, not herself.

"I suppose you can say I'm a human voodoo doll." _SNAP!_ "And that's about the closest I've come to describing the things I can do."

_SNAP!_

"STOP! STOPPP!" The Other begged, now on his knees.

"Oh, but we've barely just begun." _CRACK!_ "And when I'm done with you, my love will be the one to finish you. I say that is long overdue!" she growled and continued to break his bones.

The Avengers all sat silently in horror as they watched the sight before them. Loki was smiling, momentarily forgetting the other issues and focused on watching his beautiful wife rip the creature apart. _If she's strong enough to do that_ , he thought, _then maybe she'll be strong enough to..._

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" The Other screamed in a fit of rage, trying his best to move out of the hold the witch had on him, as well as trying to ignore the sounds of his bones snapping and the excruciating pain that came with it.

"Apparently, someone out there likes me." she shrugged, twisting her leg and she watched his bones snap through the skin. "You just had to come back for my Loki, didn't you. I think you are seeing that-" _SNAP!_ "-was a terrible idea."

"You cannot stop this! Thanos will come!"

"Then I'll deal with him." _SNAP!_ "But until then, I'm having way too much fun hurting you."

_Crack!_

When all that was left was breaking The Other's neck, Octavia stopped and approached her husband who was grinning widely at her. She waved her hand, banishing the dark threads that held Loki. He stood, still smiling at her and she smiled back.

"You ready to end this?"

"Oh yes, love." Loki looked over at the broken body of The Other. "I think I will take my time."

 

Loki stood and admired his work for a while before waving a hand and dumping The Other's body who knows where. Hopefully in dead space, if he aimed correctly. Octavia had untied the other Avengers, who had stayed the hell out of Loki's way while he repeatedly dug his dagger into The Other's flesh, laughing while he begged for mercy. _Ironic._ Loki thought. It had taken him almost an entire year before he'd broke.

"Loki?" Thor spoke from behind him, snapping Loki back to reality. "I'm sor-"

Loki turned and punched Thor as hard as his body would allow, throwing him down to the floor and crawling on top of him to continue the beating. "You're SORRY!" _Punch._ "That's all you have to say to me, that you're sorry!" _Punch._ Thor didn't fight Loki, allowing him to give him the ass whooping he knew he deserved. "You all were SO SELFISH, that you couldn't tell me the truth!" _Punch._ "Now..." Loki stopped, reality smacking him in the face. He fell off Thor and crawled off to the side. "Now, I get to go through this again." Loki barely whispered, but Thor caught it. The shock and anger were over. Loki was now afraid. It was weird to see him scared. "I hate you." 

"Loki-"

"NO! I. HATE. YOU!" he roared. "Never speak to me again, do you hear me!" 

"Loki..." Octavia sobbed, holding her stomach.

It snapped Loki out of his fit of rage and he noticed there was also a puddle on the floor; his eyes widened.

"My water just broke..."


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia is in labor.

Despite how much Loki hated Thor right now and despite how much he didn't want to go back to Asgard, he had no choice. Thor urged for Loki to get Octavia back there as quickly as possible. It took Heimdall only moments to activate the Bifrost with someone already waiting to take them straight to the Palace. The labor seemed to be progressing quickly, or he guessed, due to how much pain his wife seemed to be in. He was certain by the end of the evening she would break his hand. He desperately tried not to think about what could possibly happen, but it wouldn't leave his mind. He couldn't comprehend what he felt more. Fear, or guilt. But Octavia was strong and according to Thor, Eir had been working on something to help her through her labor. It all sounded reassuring, so why was he still so worried?

Loki wanted to panic, to rage, to _process_ everything that he'd learned. He wanted _more_ time, he _needed_ more time with her. To assure her, to assure himself, but there was no time. The baby was coming. He knew he had to remain strong for her stake. She was scared enough, he knew this. Octavia would never say it aloud, but it didn't mean he couldn't see it on her face.

 

To say Octavia was scared was an understatement. She had heard what The Other said; how Sigyn died, and she couldn't help but wonder if she was going to make it, if their child-their daughter, would make it. She was strong, but was she strong enough? Sigyn had also been a Goddess and it hadn't helped her. 

"We never decided on a name." Octavia realized, thinking out loud. In spite of everything, she wanted to remain positive. And their daughter needed a name.

"There is time for such things, love." Anyone else wouldn't be able to see the mask Loki was hiding behind, but she could see it all too clearly. He was trying to remain neutral, but his voice and blank eyes were betraying him. He looked numb. 

"It isn't your fault," she tells him. "Don't do this to yourself."

"And if I lose you, what then?" he states softly, not even wanting to speak the words. 

He doesn't even look at her; he can't. She doesn't reply, the pain is back. 

 

Eir luckily had all her Midwives on call and close by so when Loki brought Octavia in, she wasn't surprised. Worried, but not surprised. She hoped this went well, for everyone's sake. 

The pain was excruciating and Octavia couldn't help but find herself screaming more than she would have liked. She had this horrible feeling Asgard didn't just hand out epidurals. She was going to have to do this the old-fashioned way. She was surrounded by women while Loki stood off to the side looking panicked. 

"She's almost completely dilated." said one woman. 

"Get everything ready. Water, blankets, I'll grab what I need. HURRY!" Eir barked toward the other two women as they scurried around the room. She gave Octavia a reassuring smile, "Everything will be fine dear. Just remain calm and do the breathing exercises I taught you. It'll help with the pain."

She nodded and tried her best to do the two short, one long breathing technique. It helped, but not much. Loki was beside her now, letting her squeeze his hand for dear life and whispering how proud he was of her, that it would be over soon, and that they would soon meet their daughter. Loki's words helped and calmed her more than any breathing trick could do. 

She could do this. 

 _'Listen, baby, I don't know if you can hear_ me, _but don't hurt Mommy, okay?'_ She thought very hard, hoping and praying she could somehow psychically tell her child not to burn her alive. Even if it was a long shot, it was worth a try. _'Daddy needs us, we can't leave him.'_

Octavia wasn't the only one trying to reach out. Loki silently whispered his own prayers to anyone that would listen. 

 

Thor had taken a separate horse and headed straight to the Throne room the moment he set foot in the Palace doors. "Father!" he exclaimed, the worry and fear clear in his tone. Odin sat on his throne, looking as tired as ever. He seemed to have aged so much in only a few short months. "Loki knows-"

Odin holds up a hand, silencing his son. "I have heard. I hear the girl is also in labor?"

Thor nods.

Odin closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He had been so close to reconciling with Loki, knowing now that would never be. Loki would hate him, whether his wife survived or not. He would hate him. Why hadn't he just been honest from the beginning? 

"What do we do Father?" Thor brought Odin back from his thoughts.

"We wait," he told him. "We wait for the storm that will come." 

The storm meaning Loki. 

 

The midwives removed Loki, explaining it was time for her to push and they couldn't risk the distraction. He was to wait outside. He couldn't help the fear and dread that crept through his stomach. He sunk down on the floor and decided to go through his list of names again, anything to distract himself from what _could_ happen, but no matter how hard he tried to distract himself, he couldn't.

He could still hear her screams. Were those just screams from labor, or-

"Loki." He clenched his fists. He was NOT in the mood to deal with Thor right now. 

"If you know what is good for you, you will get _away_ from me Thor."

"Loki, I swear, I didn't know until rec-"

"YOU STILL KNEW!" Loki roared, standing in the process. Fine, if Thor wanted to talk, he'd talk. "You still knew and you didn't tell me! You could have told me, I could have done _something_  had I known, but no! You and _Odin_ , too worried about yourselves to ever truly think of me. Now I understand why he offered me the crown; he knew I could never truly have it if was too broken with grief to run a Kingdom!"

"That's not what Father is doing, Loki! You will be a good King, he told me this himself! He told me months ago that he was giving the Kindom to you, because you could handle it better than I."

"And he has been trying to save Octavia! Why do you think he gave her the apple of Idunn, why Idunn made that apple so special? Loki we are trying to help you; we are trying to help her!"

"If you all truly wanted to help her someone would have TOLD ME! I could have found a spell, I could have prepared. _I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING_!" 

"We didn't want you to blame yourself," Thor told him honestly. "Because I know you do, that you would. It is not your fault-"

"What's not my fault? That I'm a monster and I've most likely killed another wife!" Thor tried to speak, but Loki wasn't done raging. "That I will never be able to have children or a normal life with anyone who isn't a monster like me?! No, it's not my fault. It's Odin's! For keeping the truth from me for so long, for not telling me that's why Sigyn and my first child didn't make it! NO, it's NOT my fault, it's his!"

The only sound in the hallway now was Loki's hard breathing and half broken sob. 

_"I could have saved her."_

 

It felt like hours while Loki waited with a silent, but stubborn Thor still beside him. He had refused to leave and as much as Loki hated to admit it, he didn't want to be alone. When Eir finally came out of the room, she was holding a bundled blanket in her arms smiling warmly at Loki.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" she asked him as he stood, taking the baby girl from the woman's arms. Thor had stood with Loki, smiling like a fool while he watched his brother take in the sight of his daughter for the first time.

She was beautiful, resembling Loki more than her mother; jet black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She was perfect. The baby girl opened her eyes and yawned, making a cooing noise in the process.

"Norns, that was so cute!" Thor was beaming and Loki couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

He had a daughter. A beautiful, perfect daughter. 

"How is my wife?" he asked still looking at his beautiful baby girl. When Eir hesitated, Loki snapped his head up. " _My wife_ ," he repeated more urgently this time. "How is she?" 

"She is weak, there were complications and slight hemorrhaging, but she will live. She just needs to rest." Eir assured him, thankful that was the only complication they had. "Your daughter is healthy, young prince. Congratulations."

"May I see her?"

"My midwives are still working on her and she is sleeping, you may see her later when she awakens."

"Has she seen our daughter?" Loki looked down at the little bundle in his arms.

"No." Eir placed a hand on his shoulder. "She passed out directly after. Do not worry, Octavia is in good hands. I need to go check on her, I will come back in a little bit to check on you."

"Also, if the child gets hungry, let me know. I have something to supplement until your wife awakens." Eir told him as she headed back into the healing room. 

"What are you to name her?" Thor asked, smiling at his niece. 

"Unn." Loki decided. "I think I shall call her, Unn." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unn meaning; she who is loved.
> 
> Feel better now guys? You all are lucky I'm not evil. I was tempted, but I love Octavia too much to kill her off so...:P
> 
> Plus, she's a badass and her and Loki must be badass's together-with a baby strapped to their hip. xD


	32. Chapter 32

Octavia opened her eyes and squinted as she adjusted to the light. When she finally got her vision to focus she found herself staring straight at Thor; who was grinning like a buffoon. Then it hit her. 

"Where's my baby?" She sat up and looked around, anxious to see her child since she hadn't gotten to see her little bundle of joy before she'd passed out, so now, her main concern was if her child was okay. "Was it a girl? Where is she!"

"Calm yourself." Thor soothed, standing up and patting her on the back. "Unn is with Loki. He was told you would be sleeping for a while so he asked me to stay with you in the case you awoke before he returned. Eir had to step out for a moment, but she will be back shortly to check on you."

"Unn?"

"Your daughter's name," he spoke softly, smiling like an idiot. "It means; she who is loved."

"He named her that?" Hormones or not, that was precious, causing her eyes to swell up with tears and her heart fluttered at hearing Loki had chosen such a beautiful name for their daughter. She couldn't wait to see her.

"Can you get him? I want to see Unn."

Thor slightly frowned and began fidgeting with his cape. He looked nervous. WHY was he nervous?

"Um, I cannot."

She narrowed her eyes at him and growled, "Where is Loki?"

"He, uh, he went to go see Father." Thor squeaked and tried to smile innocently, but the look of murder in the girl's eyes made him visibly gulp.

Octavia's mouth dropped open and she shook her head to try and shake away the shock.

_He didn't..._

"Loki took our daughter with him to go talk to ODIN, AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO STOP HIM!"

 

Loki whistled as he walked down the long corridor with one destination in mind. Although he didn't want to see nor speak to Odin ever again, he knew he needed to get this over with sooner than later. 

Thankfully, Loki was graceful and knew these hallways like the back of his hand because he couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off his daughter, who was sleeping soundly in his arms.

He had decided instantly he was NOT handing her off to Thor. Unn was way too small and fragile for those large, clumsy hands.   
  
The thought made Loki shudder.

_No. Thor cannot hold Unn._

_Ever._

He knew Octavia was going to be very, very upset with him for talking Unn with him to see Odin, but he needed the reminder. 

The reminder as to why he should NOT kill Odin. Spending the rest of his days in the dungeons wouldn't help anyone. Once he was King, however, Odin was free game.

That is if he didn't keel over within the next few minutes.

When Loki entered the room, he shot a brief glance towards the Allfather and noted that he looked like death.

_Good. I hope he dies sooner than later._

"Loki."

Odin was surprised to see him, and even more surprised to see he had brought his child _with_ him. If Odin was a fool, he'd almost believe Loki wasn't angry.

However, he was no fool. 

"Odin." Loki spat sharply, fixing his gaze on him for a moment before looking back down at his daughter.

"I'm surprised to see you here. I didn't think you would grace me with my grandchild's presence."

"I wasn't planning on it," he began, still smiling at the child in his arms. "But I brought her so I could remember why I shouldn't just end your miserable life. Isn't that right, my little princess?" Loki cooed at Unn when she opened her eyes and smiled at him. Odin's guards took a step forward, but he raised a hand and shook his head. The guards returned to their original stance.

"Take a good, hard look at her while you can because you will _never_ see this child again."

"I suppose I deserve that."

"You deserve worse, but if I am to be King I must keep a level head."

"You still wish to rule Asgard?" Odin hadn't been sure if Loki would still want the throne after his discovery, or if he was going to leave the man to rot and Asgard without a ruler.

"Asgard is my home, my Kingdom. Of course, I wish to rule."

"Good. Because my time grows short."

"Good. Then we have nothing left to discuss. I will settle my wife and child in and once you fall into Odinsleep or die, I will take over. Until then pretend I don't exist; you're used to doing that anyway, so it shouldn't be too difficult for you."

"Loki, I am truly sorr-"

"Don't you dare apologize," Loki growled, glaring at Odin. "I don't want to hear your excuses. I don't care what you have to say, it will change _nothing_."

Odin closed his mouth and nodded, too tired and weak to argue with his son. He had so much he wanted to say to Loki and he realized he would probably never get the chance to say it. Perhaps he didn't deserve to say it.

He'd dug his own grave and now he was going to have to suck up his pride and lie in it. 

Odin watched Loki turn and leave the room without another word. 

With him went his grandchild, whom he would never see again. It was then it occurred to him, he didn't even know the child's name.

 

The moment Loki walked into the healing room where Octavia was being kept, he immediately braced himself for impact. The look on her face only confirmed his suspicions. 

She. Was. Angry.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" She yelled with her fists curled up into balls beside her. "You took her to TALK with Odin! ODIN! What in hell's name made you think that was a good idea?!"

Loki casually strolled in and took a seat beside her on the opposite side of Thor, who was looking at the door like he was ready to run from the room.

He hated to admit this, but Loki's wife kind of scared him. When she was angry it was even worse.

"Well, darling," Loki spoke softly and smirked at his angry wife. When she saw her daughter, she gasped as she took in the sight of her. Loki continued speaking while he placed Unn carefully in Octavia's arms. "I felt a bit murderous and didn't want to do anything that I may regret later. So I-"

"Took her as a reminder." she realized, a little less angry, but still angry none-the-less. "That was a huge risk, Loki. You don't exactly think straight when it comes to Odin."

"No, I don't, which is another reason why I took her. I need to think less irrational and more like a King; a father, if I am to succeed." He took his wife's hand. "You two are far more important to me than revenge on an old, sick man, who more than likely will be dead by the end of the week."

"Loki!"

"It's true, Thor. Have you seen the old buzzard lately? Looks like death warmed over."

"He is stressed. He was worried about-"

"Don't." 

"Loki, you need to listen-"

 _"I don't care!_ The old man can rot. I don't want to hear what his intentions were."

"His intentions-"

"STOP!" Octavia interjected, taking a deep breath before continuing. "If you two are going to argue that's fine, but do it elsewhere. All this negative energy is bad for me and Unn, so either shut up or leave."

Loki shot a glance at Thor, chuckling behind his hand. He could see Thor's obvious discomfort from his wife's stern tone. 

Octavia met Loki's eyes and even though she was still angry, he couldn't have looked more like an adoring father and husband. "I love you, shithead."

"I love you, my lioness." Loki grinned.

"Your nickname was sweet. Now you're making me look bad in front of your brother."

Loki shrugged. "Thor I don't believe cares."

Speaking of Thor, he perked up and grinned, "Can I hold the baby?"

"NO!" Both Loki and Octavia shouted in a panic in unison. 

"Sorry, just thought I'd ask." Thor slumped down in his seat, pouting slightly.

He just wanted to hold his niece. Maybe in time, once she was less fragile Loki would allow it.

Maybe...

Probably not. 

 

"She's a firecracker, isn't she?" Loki smirked, walking Thor out of the room. 

"Loki, no offense, but your wife scares me. When she was mortal that was one thing, but watching her destroy that creature...made me proud in a way I cannot explain."

Loki couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh out loud. Hearing his brother admit he was terrified of his wife made him ecstatic. 

"Who was that, by the way. That creature."

Loki switched from happy to his usual scowled expression in the time it took Thor to blink. "The Other."

"Okay? That means nothing to me, who is The Other?"

Loki let out a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really didn't want to have this conversation right now, but seeing as it was inevitable, he decided it was best to just get it over with so he could get back to his wife and daughter. 

"He works for the Titan, Thanos. When I fell into the void and after I was found, he was the one to see I was... _taken care of_."

Thor furrowed his brows. He didn't understand Loki's meaning. "What do you mean by 'taken care of.'

"My army, the Chitauri, he is who supplied them to me."

"So, he aided you in the attempt to take over Midgard?"

"Yes, and no. It was more I was doing his dirty work. It was either that or..." 

"Or what?"

"Nothing of importance. I must get back to my wife." Loki went to side step Thor, but he held out a hand and halted Loki's movements. 

"What are you not saying?" Thor pressed, genuinely curious as well as concerned at his brother's words. "Tell me, Loki."

"What is the point?" Loki spat, smacking Thor's arm away. "It changes nothing."

"I only wish to understand."

"Fine, you want to understand? After I fell into the void the Chitauri found me and took me to Thanos, who then left me under The Other's _care;_ six months I was _corrected_ on how to behave. I gave up on rescue and did what I had to do in order to escape. So, I gave in and in return, he gave me knowledge as well as the Scepter, but don't think just because I was trying to behave that I wouldn't be punished if I did something wrong or not to his liking." Loki paused for a brief moment as if he was recalling a memory.

"Causing pain was a specialty of his. There is no other pain like it."

"You were tortured!" Thor was enraged and halfway wished The Other was still alive so he could kill him all over again. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Why is knowing so important? You cannot change what has already been done."

Thor was baffled. Was Loki serious? "I would have hunted that beast down and killed him myself!"

"Yes, and he would have killed you. Hence the way you were tied up in Stark Tower. My wife is the only being I've seen stronger than that monster, other than Thanos himself."

"I would have at least tried!" Thor countered.

"And you would have lost. Leave it be, brother. It's done."

"And Thanos?"

"Well, let's just hope he stays in hiding. For all our sake."

But Loki knew better. Thanos would one day come. And he would come for him. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years since Unn's birth.  
> Loki discovers that being King takes up a lot of his time. Octavia is still adjusting to being Queen, but overall everything is perfect. They are one big happy family. 
> 
> Except for the fact that they keep getting cockblocked by their two-year-old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered making a sequel, but then just decided to continue this one and just fast forward a bit.  
> King Loki, at your service.

**PART 2**

"Fa-ther. Fa-ther." Loki repeated to the wide-eyed toddler, who was not paying a bit of attention to him. Unn was a lot more interested in whatever she was trying to shove into her mouth. "Unn, no. Give me that. How many times have I told you-" He plucked the crumpled up piece of paper that she had somehow found from her grasp. Unn wasn't very happy. "-that we don't eat paper. Why must you insist on trying to eat everything that isn't edible?"

The child scrunched her nose up at her daddy, and then promptly starting crying for her piece of crumpled up paper. 

"Unn, no! Calm down." Wailing. "It's just paper." More wailing. "It's nothing special, see?" Loki tried to convince her that a crumpled up piece of paper was nothing special, but the child wasn't buying it and continued to wail for _her_ paper. Loki threw his head back and sighed in fatherly defeat. "If I give it back to you, do you promise not to _eat it_?"

That perked the little girl up and she ceased her crying, nodding adamantly, and Loki reluctantly handed her back the paper. To his relief, she hadn't put it back into her mouth.

At least  _not yet_.

"Now, Unn." Loki began again, for the fifth time today, sitting down on the floor with his knees bent underneath him and his child crawling all over his lap now. "Can you say, Father?" 

"Da da!" She smiled, still mostly focused on her new "toy."

"Da da is good, but can you say fa-ther?" 

"DA DA!" Unn yelled louder in protest. "Da da!" 

"Okay, Da da it is. Ouch! Darling, that's my hair." He unwebbed his daughters sticky (literally) claws from his hair and stood up, Unn still in his arms, clutching her crumpled up piece of paper for dear life. "It's time for your nap sweetheart."

"NO! NO SLEEPS!"

"Yes, sleeps. You are a grouchy little thing. You need your nap."

"NO!" 

 _"Yes._ I said it was time for your nap. _No arguments."_ Loki repeated, using his stern daddy voice, internally counting to ten. _Deep breaths, DEEP breaths. Remember, she is two._

 _"NO! NO! NO! NO!"_ The demon child, that was NOT Loki's child -right now she was Octavia's child- continued to scream,  _NO,_ repetitively at the top of her lungs.

"You women will be the death of me," Loki grumbled, still holding a kicking and screaming toddler while he headed to his daughter's bedroom to lay her down for her nap. 

"NO!" As soon as Loki laid her down, she tried to shoot back up. He blocked her efforts. "No sleeps!"

"Unn, please. What if daddy reads you a story?"

"TORY! TORY!"

Unn never could say no to a bedtime, or in this case naptime, story. The green-eyed little girl finally crawled underneath her covers while Loki retrieved the current book they were on. The child was a handful, but he enjoyed his time with her. He hadn't really gotten to spend much time with his family since becoming King. At least now he had figured out a schedule so he could at least _see them_ during the week. Loki now understood why Odin was never around when he was a child, other than the obvious.

As Loki read Unn her naptime story he managed to get the paper out of her grasp and to his relief, she finally fell asleep.

Unfortunately for Loki, it didn't last very long.

 

"UNGLE TOR!" The child shrieked, running into her Uncle's arms before he could even fully get into the room. Thor and Loki had more or less worked out their differences. They spent more time together, though, Thor still resided on Midgard with Jane. However, he was planning on moving back to Asgard with Jane in tow. He just needed to ask Loki for one tiny favor. A favor, he knew would come at a price. More than likely a lot of scowling, but he knew, in the end, his brother would get him what he needed, or more wanted.

"Unn, hello sweetheart." Thor smiled, giving his niece a hug and picking her up with one arm and holding her up so that she was practically perched on his shoulder. "Where is your daddy?"

"Right here." 

Thor could hear Loki, but he couldn't see him. "Um, Loki, where are you? Oh! Are you playing hide and seek again?! I wish to play!" He loved when he played hide and seek with his niece. Not so much with Loki. He cheated, every time, using his invisibility to hide. The last time they played it took Thor over six hours to locate Loki and Unn. That day Loki had decided to teleport to another area every time Thor got too close, and he and his daughter were covered in paint by the time Thor had found them. He wasn't sure where the paint had come from, at least until he had retired his chambers.

His walls were now pink with two-year-old flower drawings all over them. A welcome home present-according to Loki.

"Behind the couch on the floor."

Thor furrowed his brows and walked around the back of the couch and sure enough, there was Loki, sprawled out on the floor. He looked a bit exhausted, and maybe even slightly overwhelmed. 

"Are you alright, brother?" Thor couldn't help but laugh since he knew what was causing Loki's torment. 

"She has so much energy. How? I thought _I_ had a lot of energy, but this child surpasses me."

"Well, she is two. They tend to do that."

"How would you know."

"I was exposed to a toddler long before this little one." Thor motioned towards the child on his shoulder, who was proceeding to pull his hair now.

Loki raised up slightly, resting his weight on his elbows. "When?"

"An old friend of mine had a child. Amber was her name, I don't believe you ever met her. It was centuries ago, but I have not forgotten the energy that a toddler can contain." Thor chuckled. "Where is Octavia, isn't she usually here to help you?"

"She had to go to the market, official business. She should be back by nightfall."

"Ah, and where is the Nanny?"

"Her name is Gladius, and I gave her the evening off. I can take care of my own child." While Loki was speaking with Thor, Unn had wiggled out of his grasp, slide down his body, and then decided it would be a good time to attempt and body-slam her father, who let out a pained grunt since she had aimed a little too low. 

"That looked painful."

"Shut. Up. Thor." Loki gasped, trying to pry the monkey off of his chest. "What do you want? I don't recall us having plans, and I'm slightly busy if you hadn't noticed."

"We don't, I have a favor to ask." He said carefully, smiling and batting his eyelashes at Loki for dramatic effect- who like he had assumed, scowled at him. 

"What?"

"So, you know I want to bring Jane with me when I move back." Thor paused, waiting for Loki to acknowledge that he was listening since he seemed to be having a fight with a two-year-old.

"Continue sometime this millennium. I am fluent at multitasking in case you have forgotten." Loki drawled impatiently, finally subduing the perpetrator that wanted to pull on his ears.

"Well, I was wondering if you could by chance talk to Idunn for me?" Thor gave the biggest, most innocent grin that he could manage. 

"Why can't you speak with her?"

"I am not King, Loki."

"You don't count, Idunn would speak with you."

"No, she won't. I tried. She told me that _you_ must come speak with her. She wouldn't listen to a word I had to say."

Loki was prying child claws out of his hair once again. "Fine. I will speak with her, but I cannot do it this week. Next week perhaps." He tried to remember his schedule, but it was so jam-packed he had actually resorted to writing everything down in a planner that Octavia had suggested he use. It was the only way he could keep up with all his meetings and obligations. It worked out better than Loki had expected and he used his time wisely in order to spend more time with his daughter.

"Thank you, brother!" Thor was ecstatic. "I mean, King."

Thor smiled at him and bowed, and Loki decided that it would be the best (as well as hilarious and very entertaining) time for Unn's uncle to dangle from the ceiling for a little while. 

The child enjoyed it. That's what counted. 

* * *

"I missed you today," Loki told his wife as she crawled into the bed beside him, and curled up against him.

"I missed you too." She gave a sigh of contentment. It was so nice to be home, more so in Loki's arms.

"How was the market?"

Octavia groaned. "A lot of work. There was a lot that needed to be done, people weren't following the rules so I had to get all growly at them. It was a long day."

"But you are adjusting better than what you were?"

"Yeah," Octavia told him truthfully and smiled. "It's getting easier, and they know I'm still trying to figure out what I'm doing." she laughed. "Is Unn sleeping already?"

"Yes, I wore her out."

"Looks like she wore you out too," Octavia noted, looking at her tired husband. "I told you to keep Gladius around just in case."

"I can handle my own daughter." Loki retorted but made a mental note to have the Nanny on call next time. 

"I never said you couldn't, but that kid is a handful. And a nightmare at times."

"She is your child in those moments." 

Octavia raised up and smacked her husband upside the head playfully. "Excuse me, you're just as much of a drama queen as she is. What makes you think that's my side coming out and not yours?"

"Because you are scary, as is she." 

"You-" Before Octavia could get another word out Loki had already pushed her onto her back and crawled on top of her, cutting off her sentence with his mouth. It was hard to argue or stay mad at him when he was doing that thing he did with his tongue.

"I think our time would be better served doing other things besides talking." Loki pulled down the front of her dress so that it exposed a slight portion of her breast and began sucking on it. Octavia let out a whimper of agreement. 

It had been way too long since they'd had sex. Either he was too tired, or she was too tired, or he was gone, or she was gone. When they did manage to find those rare moments when they could have sex, they were usually interrupted by a two-year-old crawling into their bed or banging on the door.

Since their time was limited they wasted no time in getting started, removing only some of their clothing since they were too impatient to remove them all, and began their sexcapades.

It lasted for about all of five minutes.

"Oh god, STOP!" Octavia shrieked and wiggled out from underneath Loki, who turned his head to find a bright eyed and bushy tailed toddler, sitting on his bed staring at him. The child looked confused. 

"We were just playing sweetheart." Loki smiled awkwardly and looked down to make sure he had all his private areas covered up. 

"I play?"

"No, no play." Loki shuddered just a little.   _For the love of Nornir._

"No, honey, you need to go back to your own bed." Octavia slightly scolded, using a stern tone with her daughter. "We've had this talk. Mommy and daddy have their own bed, and you have your own bed. It's late and you know you shouldn't be in here."

"I sleeps here!" The child decided and crawled in-between her parents and made herself comfortable. 

Loki repetitively banged his head against the headboard. They had been _so close_ to having sex. Well, at least he got it into her cunt for a few minutes this time, but now he was left to suffer with blue balls. He almost wanted to cry. He just wanted to fuck his wife. And actually _finish._  Octavia seemed to be having the exact same thought since she rolled onto her side and let out the most unladylike groan Loki had ever heard. 

"We were so close." She whined, noticing Unn was already asleep. "So, so close!"

"I can't keep getting cockblocked by my own child. This is not right. What does that make now, five times in the last two weeks?"

"Six. Though we barely had our clothes off that one time, so I don't know if it actually counts." Octavia considered just going to sleep, but suddenly she had an idea. Grinning at Loki who was half asleep now, but still had his eyes partly open, suggested, "We could always just do it in the bathroom."

So that's exactly what they did. Loki threw his wife on top of their overly large sink and rocked her world, FINALLY, while their toddler slept in their bed having dreams about cotton candy clouds and remained none the wiser to her parents adult escapades. 

 

"Say, Father. Fa-ther." Loki was determined to get Unn to say father. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy her calling him daddy and Da da , but he felt like she needed to know the term. Not to mention it was more proper and formal for a Princess to call her father, well, father.

The little girl stared up at her daddy and grinned. "Facker!" 

"NO. No, no, no! Fa-ther, Unn! Father!" 

"FACKER!" She repeated, over and over again while she ran around her daddy in circles. "FACKER! FACKER!"

Loki smacked his face with his own hand. Octavia was not going to be very happy once she found out their daughter was going to be running around for the next three weeks screaming the word fucker -basically- because that's exactly what it sounded like.

Perhaps he should have just stuck with Da da. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hereby name this chapter, a crumpled piece of paper.
> 
> I lied, it was all daddy Loki.  
> Oops. LOL


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I've been having inspiration issues. This chapter may or may not be shorter? I don't know, and mostly a filler.  
> Hopefully it's not too boring.

There were a lot of changes made after Loki became King.

Odin had somehow managed to survive longer than anyone had expected, but his last three months had been spent in the Odinsleep, and even though Loki was technically King then, he didn't start officially counting it until the bastard finally died. It was definitely one of the happiest day's of Loki's life. Odin had attempted to reconcile with Loki again towards the end, but his efforts had been fruitless. Loki wanted nothing to do with him. 

He was appalled by how many issues Odin had left untouched or ignored involving the lower-class. The Allfather had wasted tons of money and resources on celebrations and feasts held for royal families while the remainder of Asgard had to fend for themselves. They needed new schools, books, and funding. After taking the time to investigate, Loki found that it was so much worse than what he had originally thought. The middle-class was managing, but for those who barely had any coin found themselves starving or struggling to keep warm in the colder months, living in broken down shacks. 

 _What has Odin been doing for the last thousand years?_  Loki thought, outraged and wishing the old man was still alive in that moment so he could scream at him for being a terrible excuse for a King. Sure, the royal families had everything they needed while the rest of the town's people suffered. The moment he got back to the Palace, he made a lot of changes. He gave funding for new schools, a shelter for those families who didn't have a home- along with supplying them with work so that they could get back on their feet. He fixed the building for the Healers in the market, since it was falling apart, and even hired another healer to work with the two already there so they could take more patients. 

 _No one_ was to be turned away. If they couldn't afford medical treatment, they were to write it down and address it to the King- who would cover the costs. Octavia had been spending a lot of time there making sure things were getting done properly and efficiently. The Common folk were ecstatic for all the changes as well as grateful. Most were just pleased to see their King was taking care of them; something Odin had never done. It didn't take long for them to warm up to Loki, despite his past. There were a lot of people who were still worried about the dark prince being their King, still weary of his reputation, but those who had doubted him were now kicking themselves for it. It surprised many, but they didn't question it. Everyone in the Kingdom had food in their stomachs and a warm place to lay their head at night now. Their children had clothing for school, a nice school where no child was turned away. The King even changed it to where if lower or middle-class children showed signs of possessing Seidr, they would automatically be enrolled in The School of Sorcery. Another project that Loki had come up with- so far he had over fifty children in the school and counting. 

Most of the upper-class and royals were delighted with the changes, but there were still plenty of bad apples in the bunch who accomplished nothing but moaning, groaning, and complaining- Mostly about the raising of their taxes (which really wasn't that much more). One man made a comment about how the Common folk needed to learn how to take care of themselves and he was outraged that he was denied celebrations and feasts. 

 

 _"I will not sit here and host a 'celebration' for the royal families with an overabundance of food that will more than likely just go to waste while the rest of my people are starving!"_  

 

That had shut the man up, as well as anyone else who had been thinking about questioning him. Loki told them they would still have celebrations, but _everyone_ was invited and it would stretch from the Palace leading into the marketplace where anyone could attend.

Loki was done playing favorites for these spoiled people. Things were going to change and change they did.

Asgard was running more smoothly than it had in centuries. 

 

Idunn was still debating on a title for Octavia for her Goddess status. She never intended to rush it, but was thankful she hadn't since Octavia was still gaining abilities. Recently, she had developed the gift of Seer- much like Queen Frigga, though her visions hadn't happened very frequently yet, Idunn was positive over time the power would grow stronger. _The Norns must have big plans for this one._ Of course, she had known that since the beginning. There was plenty of time for titles. Octavia was going to be around for a while. 

* * *

"So, I was thinking."

Loki looked up from his book and squinted his eyes. "Yes?"

"That, maybe once Thor and Jane get settled, in like a day or two, we could get them to watch Unn for a night so we can uh-" She paused, looking over at the toddler sitting next to her, who was relatively calm at the moment, chewing on a toy. "Be alone." _Yeah, that'll get the point across._  

"You wish for my brother and your cousin to watch our child, so we can _be alone_?"

"Uh, well, yeah." _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._

"I don't like Jane."

"But you tolerate her, and she wouldn't hurt Unn you know that."

Loki made a huffing noise and narrowed his eyes. 

"Come on. It's been _so long_. Don't you miss it? You. Me. No child in the bed." She couldn't resist wiggling her eyebrows. "I'm tired of the bathroom, okay? I want my husband in all his glory and possibly blue."

"Seriously?" 

"YES! Please, Loki! Pleassssssse."

"Fine, but they cannot come crying to us in the middle of the night when they cannot handle it."

"Deal!" She squeaked. Finally, a night alone with her husband. Octavia wasn't sure if she could wait or not. 

"Mum, Mum." Unn, pulled at her mommy's clothes. "Eats!"  
  
"Okay, sweetie. I'll get you something." She leaned over and gave her daughter a kiss on the head. "You hungry too, baby?"

"Oh, I'm hungry." Loki smirked and licked his lips. "But not for food." 

 

"So let me get this straight." Thor furrowed his brows and rubbed his chin. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You want me and Jane to babysit Unn for a night?"

Loki grinned. "It was Octavia's idea, but yes."

He wasn't thrilled with this idea, but he wanted a night alone with his wife as much as she wanted a night alone with him. Plus, if Unn gave Thor and Jane a difficult time it would only serve as a plus. 

Thor was beaming. "Why, of course! We would love to watch Unn!"

"You cannot bring her back in the middle of the night, mewling to me how you cannot handle her." Loki smirked. "We get an entire night."

"I think I can handle my own niece." Thor scoffed. 

Loki glared at him. "Do you agree to my terms?"

"Yes, Loki." Thor mirrored his look. "I can handle one night."

"If you say so." he shrugged. "Tomorrow night then?"

Thor grinned. "Tomorrow!"

This was going to be interesting. Loki wondered how long they would actually last with a screaming two year old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In next week's episode of Dark Paradise we will see lots of smut, and Thor and Jane may or may not be losing their fucking minds.
> 
> Stay tuned.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Part 1.  
> While Thor and Jane babysit Unn, Loki and Octavia enjoy their time **alone.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Daddy Loki feels.  
> Oh, and of course, smut. ;)

Today was the day. The day Thor and Jane got the pleasure of watching Unn for the night. The _entire_ night. Loki loved his child more than anything, but he was thanking the Norns right now. He couldn't remember the last time he and his wife had a night alone that didn't count a royal ball, or some sort of energy draining celebration. He made it clear to all the guards and anyone who was listening that he was not to be bothered tonight- unless someone was dying, or if Asgard was under attack. Otherwise, leave him alone, or he was going to rain down Hel. He wanted one thing. Sex. With his wife. Uninterrupted. All night preferably. 

Octavia was speaking with Jane while Loki did a rundown on how to take care of his daughter to Thor. Thor couldn't help but grin at Loki while he explained things. What to do and what not to do. What her favorite story was, her favorite food. How she liked this and that. He knew his child well, that's for sure. 

"Do you think you can remember all of that?" 

"Yes." No. But he was sure Loki was just being super-particular about, well, everything. "Your daughter will be in good hands, Loki. I can handle this."

"You don't even wish to write it down?" 

"No need, I can remember." Thor smiled happily.

Loki sighed, knowing damn well Thor was full of shit, but luckily Octavia was going over the same information with Jane, who he knew would actually follow directions and take the advice.  

"Fine, but don't come complaining to me when you cannot remember. Do not bother us tonight unless it's an emergency. You do know what counts as an emergency, don't you?"

"Yes." Thor drawled. "Loki, you needn't worry."

"Well, I will say one thing. If you two were thinking of having children, this will surely change your mind." He grinned. 

"Nonsense. Unn is a sweet, well behaved child." Loki raised a brow and wondered if Thor was actually talking about _his_ daughter. And as if on cue, Unn leaped from the counter and landed on Thor's head with a thump. "She's just rambunctious." Thor counted, but Loki could only shake his head. 

"Right." He pulled the monkey off of Thor's shoulders and gave her a hug and a kiss. "You be good for Uncle Thor, Unn. Mommy and I will pick you up tomorrow morning, okay?"

The little girl blinked at him. 

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

She confirmed his thoughts by pulling on his hair. "Da, da! Down!" Loki laughed and set her down and watched her stumble over to Octavia, who smiled and picked up the little girl to say her goodbyes. Just then, it dawned on Loki that Unn had never been away from them, in a strange room, and wondered how she was going to take it once they left. He hoped she didn't cry all night. He, as well as Octavia, wouldn't be able to enjoy their night if they knew their daughter was crying for them. He decided to just push the thought aside. It was only one night after all. 

 

Jane and Thor waved goodbye to Octavia and Loki while Unn ran around them in circles, but once the door closed and the child realized mommy and daddy were no where in sight, she began to cry. Very, very loudly. 

Halfway down the hall, Loki slowed and turned. He could already hear his daughter crying for him. It made his stomach sink and his heart hurt. 

"She'll be fine." Octavia told him, but she didn't sound as convincing as she may have wanted. "Jane has done this before, even if Thor loses it." 

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?"

"Loki, everyone needs a break. There's nothing wrong with wanting a night alone."

"I suppose." He stared down the hallway for a moment longer. _She will be fine. Just enjoy tonight._

Loki sighed, then took her hand. He nudged it slightly and they began walking again. It took until they almost got to the dining hall before they couldn't hear Unn's cries any longer. 

 

"Jane, what do I do!" Thor yelped, trying to contain an angry two year old. She was kicking and screaming, pulling his hair and she'd even tried to bite him once or twice. 

"Thor, just let it happen. She's upset. Kids do that."

"But, she shouldn't be _this_ upset!" He was clearly panicking, and started going over the conversation he'd had with Loki inside his head. Dammit! What was it that she liked again? Shit, maybe he should have written it down.

"Here. Give her to me." Thor handed Jane the screaming toddler and she carried her into the spare room. Thor focused on catching his breath, and it took him a minute to notice the crying had stopped. He tiptoed into the room where Jane and Unn were held up and peaked in. They were sitting on the floor, playing with colorful blocks. Unn didn't look upset anymore. 

Thank the Norns for Jane. Smiling, he decided to make them all a snack. Maybe they would be fine after all. 

* * *

Loki had dinner brought to their rooms and they ate outside on the balcony, savoring each other's company. They hadn't realized how much they missed this. 

"I know I see you more now, but I still miss the hell out of you." Octavia confessed before taking a sip of wine. "Why can't I be selfish and keep Asgard's King all to myself?" 

"I would allow it. Please, save me." Loki deadpanned, then smiled at her. "It'll get easier over time. Perhaps you should come and sit with me more often?"

"You mean sit there in a chair all day. With you?" She scrunched her face. "The horror." 

"You wound me, darling." 

Octavia couldn't help but laugh. "If Unn would behave I would totally come sit with you, dear husband, but alas, our child is a demon."

"Yes, she is. A cute demon, but a demon none-the-less."

"I wonder how Thor and Jane are handling her."

"Jane, I believe will be okay, as much as I hate to admit. Thor on the other hand, I'm sure is losing his mind about now."

"Well, if that's the case, maybe we should get down to business." She winked, and stood up and held out her hands for Loki to take. He did, stood himself, and then roughly pulled her into him for a deep, passionate kiss. 

"I think my wife requested a Frost Giant for tonight's escapades, am I correct?" He whispered hoarsely in her ear. Her knees wobbled a bit from it.

"God, yes, please." 

Loki gave her a satisfied smirk and lifted her up by her ass, began kissing her wildly, while also carrying her into the bedroom in one fluid motion.

 

He was taking his time. Savoring every moment. Every touch. Every kiss. 

They had been unclothed long ago, but they somehow managed to remain unhurried in their intimacy. Loki was lying on top of Octavia between her legs, kissing her lips, and leaving marks from sucking and biting on her collarbone and throat. He loved the way her breathing would hitch every time he would lick, suck, or bite that sweet spot on her neck. He hadn't even started making love to her yet and he could already feel her nails digging into his shoulders. 

But patience can only go so far. Their kissing had become more hurried and passionate. 

"Please, Loki." She pleaded, then attempted to leave her own mark on his neck.

He groaned and bit her back. 

"Prepare yourself." he whispered.

Loki closed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel his Aesir glamour fading away and his true form sweeping over him.

"Fuck." 

He was smirking when he opened his eyes. Octavia's eyes had darkened with lust and she was breathing heavier than she had been only moments ago. Loki didn't know why his true form turned her on so much, why she enjoyed it so much, but he couldn't deny her when she would ask. To be honest with himself, he enjoyed it too. Her warm cunt suffocating and squeezing his cold member was literally Valhalla. It was the most pleasuring, amazing sensation Loki had ever felt. It had taken her a long time to talk him into showing her what he looked like in his Frost Giant form, but not nearly as long to agree to have sex with her as one. That was one of the best nights of his life, for many reasons. The main reason was that she accepted him for who he truly was, even when he still couldn't. If the rest Asgard knew.... Well, it wouldn't go over well. 

"You are so hot like that, Jesus Christ."

"I think you mean cold, Darling, and wrong Deity." He smirked. 

"Shut up." she giggled.

Gods, he was perfect. They way his markings lined up on his face and body, the blue hue of his skin. She wanted to melt under those piercing red eyes, and she wanted him to sink those fangs into her neck. Plus, she noticed when they made love in his Jotunn form, Loki was a lot more feral and wild.  She couldn't put into words just how much she _loved_ that- the way he would lose control. It was even better now since she was a Goddess, which meant they could be a lot rougher in bed if they chose to. She also healed quicker and faster now, so the love marks didn't last near as long as Loki wished. It still didn't stop him from attempting to mark her. 

Her breathing hitched and her eyes rolled back into her head when Loki started to move his body down hers, taking one of her breasts into his mouth, and began sucking on her nipple. When he seemed satisfied, he moved on to the other, mirroring his actions. His cold hands and tongue on her body spiked her arousal in a way she couldn't explain. It just felt _so good_. Loki leaned up and maneuvered himself so that he was sitting beside her, sliding a hand up and down her stomach, going lower every stroke. He gave her a grin and there was a twinkle in his eye. 

"You're going to do that thing, aren't you?"

She barely got the words out of her mouth before he cupped his hand against her sex and slid his fingers in-between her folds.

He hissed the moment he made contact.

"You are soaking wet, Babygirl."

He licked his lips, staring her down with dark lust-filled eyes as he slipped his two middle fingers inside her and leaned up so he could get a firmer cup against her. "And to answer that question." he began as he started stroking, harder and faster each time, hitting just the right spot. "Yes." 

The first time Loki had done this to her, she had been horrified. Octavia had no idea what gushing was until Loki showed her one night using this exact trick. He assured her it was a normal reaction, and it had been by far one of the best orgasms she'd ever had. The man knew what he was doing, that was for damn sure. 

It never took long either, Octavia could already feel the pressure building inside her stomach. And no matter how close she was, her orgasm always seemed to come out of nowhere. She was never fully prepared for it.

She knew she had screamed, and Loki removed his fingers just as she came in order to watch her squirt all over their clean sheets. She didn't know why, but for some reason that alone turned Loki on more than anything. She was lucky to recover from the shaking aftershock before he would plunge himself inside her and fuck her senseless. Apparently, Loki had a lot of restraint tonight. 

"Again?" He asked, rubbing her juices all over her stomach and back down between her legs. 

She was still in post-haze orgasmic bliss and couldn't answer so she resorted to nodding instead. He immediately sank his fingers back inside her and repeated his prior actions. It took her probably fifteen seconds total before she was overcome with another earth-shattering orgasm. 

The second orgasm from the special trick had been Loki's undoing. He was already back on top of her and inside her before the second wave had hit. He wrapped one hand in her hair, the other was braced beside her head to hold himself up. She knew Loki had been trying to restrain himself, take it slow, savor it, but he had momentarily forgotten for a moment before he corrected himself, finding a slower, gentler pace. Octavia knew he was showing serious restraint now, especially considering he was in his Frost Giant form.

"You don't have to hold back." She gasped as he twisted his hips deeper inside of her. 

"I want to." He whispered. "I just want to enjoy this with you for as long as possible." 

Well, she wasn't going to argue with that. 

Loki pushed her head up with his hand still wrapped in her hair and forced her into a deep kiss (not that she was complaining) and moaned into her mouth as he continued to enjoy the feel of being inside of his wife. His beautiful, _perfect_ , Goddess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is going to end up being two chapters, since it's already so long. I didn't want to cut it, but I think I found a good spot.
> 
> You can blame Loki and Octavia for that. Those assholes still aren't done either.  
> You'll see more of how Thor and Jane are doing next chapter as well. ;D


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Part 2.  
> While Thor and Jane babysit Unn, Loki and Octavia enjoy their time **alone.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- smutty awesomeness.  
> There also _may be_ a slightly demonic child who _might be_ raining down Hel on someone... Somewhere. 
> 
> ...Stay safe.  
>  P.S. Holy water will repel the demon spawn.
> 
> P.S.S. I'm just fucking with you- about the holy water; that shit doesn't help a damn bit.

"Unn, _please_ , stop crying! Shh, it's okay!" Thor pleaded with the wailing two-year old. Jane went to take a shower, but _only_ after Thor had _assured_ her that he was perfectly capable of handling Unn on his own for twenty minutes. Five minutes later Thor was already regretting that stupid decision.   
  
She wanted to play with a breakable figurine Jane had brought back with her from Midgard that had belonged to her parents, and Thor had gently and calmly told her 'no.' The little girl in pigtails immediately started crying. And screaming. Then there was kicking. He decided to try and calm her down by giving her one of her own toys-a Rubix Cube- to play with in place of the figurine, but instead of playing with it she threw it at him, hitting him right between the eyes. Thor then wondered why the hell she even had one of these things to begin with since it was highly unlikely that she could solve it on her own. Hell, _he_ could barely solve the damn thing.

Unn was still crying so Thor attempted to get her mind on something else and suggested that they play a game. Nothing. He sang a happy tune. She ignored him. Thor thought that maybe she just needed to laugh in order to feel better, so he did the chicken dance. He was disappointed, not to mention beginning to panic when she started to cry harder, two seconds away from having a complete meltdown. He was at a total loss at what to do. Should he go get Jane?

Yes, yes, he should.

He left the crying child in her spot for exactly thirty seconds- Thor walked into the bedroom, knocked on the bathroom door, apologized and asked Jane to please hurry. She responded and said that she would be out in just a minute, Thor thanked her, and then headed back into the living room. Thirty seconds he was gone. _Thirty seconds._  Apparently in that _very_ short time frame while he was gone Unn had decided that she was over her crying fit and wanted to color all over their chamber walls, and was now working on the end table by the couch. 

_Who the hell gave her crayons?!_

_Oh, right._   _I did._

"Unn, sweetie." Thor spoke as carefully and sweetly as he could, praying to the Nornir that she didn't start crying again. "You _cannot_ color on the walls or the table, they are not for coloring." He picked up her coloring book and held it up. "You color on this. See?" Thor demonstrated how to _color correctly_  by picking up a crayon and coloring on one of the pictures.

"Here, now you try."

She blinked at him and shook her head. "I cowler on here! I daw here!" Unn protested, and pointed at the table that she was currently coloring on. "Petty!"

"Yes, Unn, it's very pretty, but we don't color on this stuff." He repeated a little more firmly and placed the coloring book in front of her. She removed it by swiping it off of the table in a very angry and forceful manner.

"No!" 

"If you cannot color correctly, I'm going to have to take the crayons." Thor warned, positive this would do the trick. She would surely color on her booklet at the threat of her crayons being taken away. 

"NO!"  _Or not._

Thor picked up the remaining crayons that were currently not being used by Unn and waited until she was distracted with coloring on the table that she wasn't supposed to be coloring on before snatching the one she was using from her hand. He had been ready for the waterworks and screaming, but he hadn't been ready for her to lunge at him and sink her teeth into his forearm. 

_Where the hell is Jane?!  
_

* * *

Loki's long, languid thrusts only made Octavia delirious with desire as he hit that sweet spot with every push, the cold from his Frost Giant form heightening her pleasure as he left her on the brink of orgasm. Her nails dug into his back and she sobbed as he swirled his tongue along her breasts, sucking, and leaving wet trails all over her chest and neck. He cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers as he pushed in slow and hard, deepening the kiss when she parted her lips to cry out.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.  

Octavia lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. She wanted more. She  _needed_ more _._ It felt _so good._ So amazingly good, and she was _so_ close, but Loki wouldn't let up on his torturous orgasm denial.

Their lovemaking was always amazing, but it had been so long since they could both truly get lost in one another. Skin against skin. No speaking, no thinking, only doing. Just the two of them entangled and entwined, consumed in the throes of passion. 

She whined when Loki abruptly withdrew, but he quickly made up for it by flipping her over onto her stomach and taking her hips in his hands to pull her up against him, now on her hands and knees, before impaling her all the way to the hilt with such force she let out a scream. He slammed into her again. And again. And again. Pleasure coursed throughout her entire body with every thrust. _So, so close._

"Is this what you want, dear wife? For me to fuck you so long and hard that all you can comprehend is the feel of my cock gliding in and out of you? Until my name is all you can remember?" When she replied with only a broken sob he growled and smacked her ass. Yelping, Octavia came back to her senses. "Answer me!" 

 _Shit. What was the question?_   It was really hard to focus.  "W...what. Did...y..you-"

"I said, is this what you want?" he roared, slamming into her harder. Faster. Deeper. 

"Yes!" She sobbed, overwhelmed with the agonizing, but pleasurable, pressure stirring deep within her. "Oh god, Loki!" Octavia couldn't figure out how he was keeping her so close to the edge without tumbling over. It was becoming too much. 

"What do you need?" In. Out. In. Out. Octavia tried to buck backwards to meet his thrusts, but Loki stopped her, bending over so that her back was now pressed against his chest while he plunged in and out of her wet, aching core. 

She responded with nothing but a whimper and her body was trembling uncontrollably now. Octavia couldn't tell if she was trembling from being so close to release, or if it was from the fact that she was fucking a Frost Giant.

"Tell me. What. Do. You. Need?" He repeated, panting against her ear, followed by the ragged breathing that indicated he was just as close.

"To come!" Octavia cried out. "Please, Loki! Let me-" Before she could finish her sentence he had already snaked his arm around her waist to slide a hand between her legs, pulling and pushing against her sensitive bud, and forcing a broken cry from her lips as she came undone; clenching and pulsating around his cock.

Waves of pleasure ripped throughout her body while she screamed Loki's name again and again as he fucked her through orgasm after orgasm, eventually letting out a broken cry of his own, finding his own release. 

* * *

"Will she ever stop screaming!" Thor exclaimed, and rubbed a hand through his hair. He winced when Unn let out another ear piercing shriek. Jane gave him a brief scowl before returning her attention towards the screaming child. 

"Eventually. What in the hell...oo. Hello." Jane corrected herself immediately and waved to Unn. _Crap._ "What did you say to her, Thor?" 

"I said no." He stated dryly. "When she would not listen I took her crayons." Thor sighed and held up his wounded arm. "And then she bit me." Jane couldn't help but giggle. "There is nothing humorous about this!"

"You're right. It isn't funny." She tried to lie, but she couldn't keep a straight face and laughed even harder at the look Thor was giving her.

Thor narrowed his eyes at her and then turned and stormed out of the room. Deciding she'd deal with him later, Jane brought her focus back to Unn. She offered the little girl a choice in a few toys- which she rejected. So she attempted to sing to her and Unn only cried harder (Jane didn't blame her) and It was too early to put the child to bed and too late for a nap so that wasn't an option. The crying was starting to get under Jane's skin when suddenly, she had a thought.

"Unn, sweetie. Are you hungry?" 

It was as if a switch had been flipped. The crying ceased and the child was looking more bright eyed and bushy tailed at the mention of food. Unn had eaten dinner, but like most two year olds, she mostly picked at it and hadn't really eaten much of anything. Jane made the child comfortable on the floor with a seat made of pillows, since she didn't trust Unn to stay sitting at the table, and gave her a plate with various fruits and bread. The little girl smiled and began eating. Jane sighed in relief. 

"You are going to be an amazing mother." Thor whispered in her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jane was relieved that he was in a better mood. "You always know exactly what to do." 

"So far." She shrugged. "I try to put myself in her shoes. Think like a two year old."

"Well, whatever it is you're doing, it's working." 

 

Jane and Thor enjoyed an entire ten minutes of bliss. But while they were distracted cleaning crayon marks off of the wall Unn had stood up, slung her remaining food everywhere (which was most of it) and ran into the hallway, straight to their bedroom where she found a dresser full of Jane's clothes to throw around, but not before dumping out all of her _very expensive_ powered foundation onto the floor, and smearing lipstick all over the vanity- and herself.

* * *

Loki had converted back to his Aesir form and was now in the process of preparing a bath for himself and Octavia. 

He knew that she was freezing half to death- having made love to her for so long in his Frost Giant form- not to mention the fact he'd released his ice cold seed inside of her. She was so cold that she was curled up into the fetal position, laying underneath the blankets, with her hands between her knees shaking like a leaf. Loki still wasn't sure how cold it actually was for her since Octavia would never actually admit to being cold- even when it was clearly obvious, nor did she complain. Well, she _would_  complain, but not about being cold. She would complain when Loki would change back, leaving her without a Frost Giant- that is when she would complain. And tonight had been no different. Loki had to remind her that they couldn't continue having sex if she got hypothermia this early in the evening. 

 

 _"Fine, but_... _I. I'm s._. _still not happy_ _ab_ _about_... _it." She whined, ignoring the fact that her teeth were chattering. "I have all these p_... _powers, but being_ _im..._ _immune_... _to the c._. _c._. _cold can't be on_ _e_ _of_ _th_ _..._ _t_ _hem?_ _I call..bul.._ _bullshit...._ _I want to speak with Id_... _Idunn and get my money b_... _b_... _back."_

_"So, you finally admit to being cold." Loki smirked, and she scowled at him._

_"I never sa...said that. I said I was...wasn't immune to the cold- th...there is a difference!"_

 

With the bathing pool now ready, Loki retreated back into the bedroom, first making sure that she had warmed up enough not to throw her body into shock with the sudden temperature change, before picking her up bridal style and carrying her into the washroom. Gently, he slipped into the warm water and sat down with Octavia still in his arms, who let out a sigh of contentment once she had settled into the water. Closing her eyes and leaning her head against Loki's chest, she listened to the sound of his heart beating. For several minutes they stayed like that, both perfectly content with the comfortable silence that had fallen around them; it wasn't very often they got to enjoy the quiet. 

"Tilt your head back. I wish to wash your hair." Loki purred against her ear and she couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face. She loved it when Loki would wash her.  _Loved it_.

Octavia did as she was told, getting the remainder of her hair wet, then sat up facing away from him. She sighed when she felt his long hard fingers start to massage into her scalp in all right ways. She couldn't help but close her eyes and release a soft moan in the process, positive that Loki was the only person in the universe that could make something so simple feel so damn good. When he was finished with her hair, her body received the same treatment. After lathering his hands with soap, Loki asked her to stand, and started to wash and massage her neck, shoulders, and backside. He felt his cock twitch when she moaned louder while he worked out all of the tension from her neck and shoulders.

He continued, turning her around to face him in order to wash down the front half of her body. Seeing him on his knees while he washed her was and will always be, the sexiest thing she would ever witness. Already she was slick with need, feeling the constant, throbbing ache between her legs and desperately wanting Loki to take her again. If not for the fact she enjoyed seeing and hearing his reaction when it came to how wet she was, it may have been embarrassing, but after three years of allowing Loki to do _dirty_ , _filthy_ things to her and vice-versa, it would be pretty silly for her to feel shy and self-conscious about it now. 

Octavia gasped when Loki suddenly rose up and pinned her against the side of the bathing pool. Lifting her up by her ass, he sat her down on the edge, spreading her legs open wide to inspect her current state. He found her glistening with arousal, despite the water. 

"Fuck, Octavia. You are soaking wet." Loki hissed, and his eyes darkened, filled with lust and desire. "Still so responsive to my touch."

He took another moment to admire her arousal before he dropped back down to his knees and buried his head between her legs- giving her one long, hard lick all the way from the bottom of her entrance, up, until he reached her clit. Only stopping to suck on it for a moment before repeating his actions. Over and over again, he licked, until Octavia was a writhing, sobbing mess. Lying on the floor with her legs wrapped around his neck and shoulders, she arched her back, hands entangled in his hair as she tugged and pulled, shamelessly moaning and grinding her center against his face. 

Knowing she was close Loki slipped in two of his fingers- pumping in and out of her rapidly before taking her sensitive nub gently between his teeth and sucking. Just as she was beginning to clench around him Loki pulled his fingers out and stood up to grab a hold of her hips. Pulling her towards him, he pushed himself inside of her in one swift motion- immediately igniting the mind blowing orgasm that he knew was coming. After two more orgasms, Loki spilled himself inside his wife, moaning her name against her lips, and kissing her with an open, hungry mouth. 

* * *

 "Oh, my god!" 

Jane wasn't very happy that Unn had managed to get into the bedroom, destroying it within a matter of minutes. She took a deep breath and scooped the little girl up and headed to the washroom intending on giving her a bath before bed. She was covered in makeup and Jane prayed that it would all come off without the aid of her makeup remover- that had also been dumped onto the floor. Thankfully for Jane, it had all washed off semi-easily. After her bath, she dressed Unn for bed and laid her down on a small, but comfortable, cot that Loki had provided for them in the spare bedroom. Deciding it was time for Thor to try again, she called for him.

"Thor! Why don't you come read Unn her bedtime story?" Thor strolled in a moment later with a large grin plastered on his face.

"Bedtime stories I can do." he beamed. 

  
Jane left Thor and Unn alone while she went to take care of the mess she'd made in the bedroom. He was currently reading her the story about the Three Little Pigs.

"So the Wolf came, as he did to the other little Pigs, and said, “Little Pig, little Pig, let me come in." Thor continued to read, using a deep voice to act out the part of the big bad wolf.

"No! Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin." he exclaimed, using a softer and more petite voice for the pigs.

"Then I’ll huff and I’ll puff, and I’ll blow your house in!" he exclaimed loudly, watching the toddler laugh and clap her hands after every page. Unn demanded he read it again as soon as he was finished. Smiling, he obliged. 

 

By the fourth time Unn had finally fallen asleep. Thor snuck out of the room and quietly shut the door behind him before heading to his own bedroom to join Jane. She managed to clean up most of the mess, but concluded that the chambermaid would have to be the one to finish it, seeing as she didn't have the proper cleaning supplies to finish the job, and had retired to bed- scattering science notes and booklets all over the comforter. Thor moved her notes aside and curled up beside her. 

"Did she fall asleep okay?" Jane asked, never removing her gaze from her notes. 

"She did once she had her fill of pigs." 

"That's good. Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll sleep all night-" Thor snatched her notes out of her grasp. "Hey!"

"I was thinking." He began and licked his lips, holding the notes she had been reading far out of reach. "That maybe we should have a child of our own?" 

"We aren't even married yet, Thor!" She pointed out and threw her hands around for emphasis. "Don't you think we should do that first before we go trying to make a baby?"

"Loki and Octavia didn't." He smirked and Jane rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, they do everything backwards in case you hadn't noticed. Not to mention I haven't gotten an apple yet so I think it's best that we wait until we know for sure that I'll live longer than the next fifty years." she stated dryly, and attempted to grab her notes back from Thor. She failed. 

"Loki is supposed to talk to Idunn soon. He just hasn't found the time to do so yet." Thor wrapped his around around her. "We are to be wed next month and I'm sure he'll have us an apple by then." 

Jane shrugged sadly. "If you say so. You know your brother hates me, right?"

"Loki doesn't hate you, he just.... Doesn't like very many people." Thor explained.

"By not very many people you mean everyone?" Jane laughed and shook her head. "Octavia is literally the only person he can stand, not counting his daughter, and sometimes you." 

"Well, I cannot deny that statement." he agreed, laughing to himself while Jane continued to try and swipe her notes from him. Thor gave her a seductive grin and wiggled his eyebrows. "Since you want to wait on having children, that doesn't mean we cannot still practice." Jane decided that the notes weren't all that important anymore.

She found herself underneath Thor- momentarily forgetting about the child in the other room- at least until Unn threw their bedroom door open, ran into the room, and flung herself onto the bed, completely, and thankfully, oblivious to the fact that Thor and Jane were scrambling for clothes, and making herself comfortable in the middle. 

"I seeps here!" She told them before sticking her thumb into her mouth and promptly falling back to sleep.

Thor situated himself back onto the bed and noticed that the Rubix Cube he gave Unn earlier was now clutched against her chest. Upon further inspection of the cube, he and Jane were stunned to find that it had been solved, concluding that neither one of them had been the one to do it. Thor stared at his niece in awe. Well, if one thing was for sure, she was definitely Loki's child.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so not happy with this chapter, especially the smut, but my brain isn't cooperating. Maybe cutting it into two chapters was the issue? I don't know.  
> Hopefully it isn't as bad as I think it is. xD


End file.
